


A Knight's Tale

by soccerball17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Knight Lexa, Princess Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/soccerball17
Summary: The kingdom of Arkadia is in danger as someone is treating to kill King Jake and Queen Abby Griffin's daughter Princess Clarke. The King has no other choice but to ask the Knight's Clans leader, Alexandria "Lexa" Woods help to protect his daughter and their land.Basically a medieval bodyguard love story.Some action, some angst/drama, some drama, definitely smut later on... Clexa Endgame.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke - Relationship, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 172
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Just felt inspired by recent events, Clexa lives in all of us! 5 years ago I wrote this story for another fandom (My first one! Keeping the same title but now deleted) in case some of you read it and sounds familiar. Now, I decided to use the same idea and story but modify it to bring Clexa to life. 
> 
> Story updates, timeline changes and hopefully better writing. 
> 
> Some chapters will get longer :) 
> 
> And a quick warning... English is not my first language but I do what I can. 
> 
> This will be a completed story.

Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin was living a great life, she was the daughter of King Jake and Queen Abigail “Abby” Griffin together they ruled over the land of Arkadia. Along with her friends, Clarke had everything she needed like food, entertainment, couture, horses, etc. but still Clarke felt she was missing something. 

All her life had been guided with one purpose and that was to find someone to marry that would give her father a greater kingdom and land to rule. Fortunately for Clarke, she had her two best friends who were like sisters to support her since they were really closed. 

Clarke was more than that though, she wanted to know how to lead her people, be a healer and learn battle tactics. She was intrigued by the way Knights were recognized across the land and how it seems they could do it all. Her father and mother never approved that kind of training for her especially with Arkadia not having a Knight guard of their own. In their eyes, she needed to stick to just observing but she knew that was not enough especially with hard times on the way.

During this time, there were rumors of a powerful Lord that wanted to take over Arkadia and he would not stop until he completes his mission but those were just rumors until today….

It was a chilly dark night, Clarke was sleeping in her room when suddenly there was a loud piercing sound coming from the castle’s gates, Clarke immediately woke up and ran to her window trying to see what was going on. She couldn’t see anything, just a bunch of guards gathered around something. Her curiosity got the best of her and went over to Octavia’s room, one of her best friends that was staying with her, since she had a better view.

“Come on, let's see what that is about.” - Said Clarke in a rush.

“Oh come on, slow down. I’m up.” - Octavia said.

Clarke got to the window first, she could see the guards again but this time they were carrying something inside the castle. It seems it was a person but she couldn’t identify it because of how dark it was outside. Octavia was also curious but tried to not look so interested since she thought it was not that important.

“We’ll see what that is about tomorrow, let’s go back to bed.” - Octavia said.

“I think this is important, but yeah you are right my parents won't probably tell me what is happening right now, hopefully tomorrow we can learn more about what just happened.” - Clarke responded.

Clarke went back to her room , she heard her dad running through the halls after some guards came to her parent’s room. 

‘I really hope this is not that serious’ - Clarke thought her mind going crazy with a million theories but in the end sleep won the battle against curiosity. Eventually Clarke fell asleep thinking about the next day and finding answers to all of her questions. 

——-

King Jake and Queen Abby were getting ready for the night when the guards came running into their bedroom. 

“Sir, you need to see this immediately”. – A guard said. 

King Jake hesitated and asked “What is this about?”. 

“We received a threatening message, delivered right to the palace, it’s really important you come with us.” - The second guard screamed, panic visible on his face.

“Lead the way.” King Jake dictated while following the guards.

Once he reached the huddle, all the guards parted to give room for the king. That’s when he saw it, it was the body of one of his guards all covered in blood. In his chest there was a manuscript attached by a small dagger. The King Jake kneeled, said a prayer for the fallen guard and picked up the message.

Take this as a warning, surrender Arkadia now or this will be the faith of your daughter. Consider yourself worn, we are coming for them first then your kingdom.

The King was shocked, it seems like they knew how important his daughter was for him and for Queen Abby. They knew his weakness. At that moment he was thinking a million things at the same time, who was it, is there a traitor among us, is it safe, etc. Still upset about the message he put himself together and talked directly to his right hand Marcus:

“Marcus, go to Knight Indra from Triku Guard, I need to talk to her about protection for the princess.. Make it happen now.” - King Jake said. 

Immediately Marcus, followed by 3 guards, got on their horses and rushed through the gates to get the Triku Clan in Tondc.

The horse ride was exhausting as adrenaline and eagerness put them on edge as they passed the woodlands and crossed the border; they were now on Triku land following the path that would lead them to their destination. It was still a dark and chilly, the only sounds Marcus could hear were the horses running and a few grunts from the guards he brought with him. After a while, Marcus started to hear more movement and voices. 

“We are close, don’t stop.” - Marcus shouted. 

Finally they had reached Tondc, the closest grounder village to Arkadia. Without wasting more time, Marcus and the guards headed directly to visit Indra, Triku’s leader. 

“Hello Indra, we come on behalf of King Jake and Queen Abby. We believe the princess’ life is in danger and we need your help with protection. It’s an emergency.” - Marcus explained. 

“That can be arranged but I need to know what happened exactly. That will help me determine what type of warrior you need.” Indra demanded.

Marcus explained the incident in detail and Indira proceeded to write a message in a piece of script. 

“Marcus, this is a bigger problem than anticipated and princess Clarke is in serious danger. Arkadia will need our best Knights, I will send this message to Polis. We need Heda to look into this, I’m sure an agreement can be negotiated.” - Indra explained. 

Marcus was in shock, he could not believe that Heda was going to be involved in this situation. 

“Are you sure we need the Commander?” - Marcus asked. 

“I’m sure, we cannot risk your kingdom to fall. That will just lead to war affecting our clans. Our Knight leader, Alexandria really needs to hear about this. She will ensure you’ll get the best Knights as long as we can reach an agreement” - Indra answered. 

“Thank you Indra, we appreciate the partnership.” - Marcus said. 

“You are welcome, now you are welcome to stay in Triku while we wait for further instructions.” - Indra replied. 

“We will stay here, just please make sure this is treated with urgency. I’ll send one of my guards back to Arkadia with an update.” - Marcus added, a little relieved that Indra was willing to help. 

“Very well, let’s get this thing going.”- Indra said softly, hoping that the Commander would understand the urgency.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story on our Commander. 
> 
> Warning: There is a slight violent event.

Alexandria “Lexa” Woods, best known as the Commander, is one of the best Knights from the Knights Clan if not the best. Her skills with the swords are impressive, she is also a fast fighter and a mighty warrior. Many attribute this to her early training and eagerness to learn. She has accomplished so much as a young age, being the Commander for all of the Knight Clan was something she was really proud of. 

Her motivations were strong as the Knights had become her family when she lost hers. She tries not to remember it much, even as many years had passed since the day her life changed, the pain was still there. Lexa uses this as her motivation to become a better leader and Knight. 

\----

One day many years ago, Lexa and her family were on their way back home to Tondc from a quick trip when their entourage was attacked by bandits. 

“Lexa hide! Quickly!” - Her dad yelled while opening a hidden compartment underneath the seat inside the carriage. 

Following instructions, Lexa got in just in time as the voices were getting louder and louder. Suddenly it was more than voices, it was chaos and she could hear it all. She heard her mom scream, her dad pleading for mercy, the bandits laughing, the aggressive quick moments as someone got in the carriage and moved around, more screams and then silence… 

Lexa stayed in place for a long while, she was unable to move, part of it was shock and the other part was not wanting to see what she would find once she got out. At the young age of 10, Lexa saw how savage the world could be as she found her family dead once she got the strength to move. 

The sun was still shining bright but Lexa was unaware of how much time had passed since the attack as she just stood there, tears running down her face. 

‘I couldn’t protect them, I just hid. I’m useless...’ - Lexa thought. 

Her thoughts were broken when she heard horses approaching. This time, she decided to attack, to defend herself from anything that came her way. She got nothing left to lose, anger controlled her movements. 

Just as she was about to attack, she noticed that it was not the bandits coming back but Triku Knight's Clan. The group looked fierce with their dark green cloaks, sporting the Triku’s logo. They all stopped immediately when they got a glimpse of what was ahead. Shocked at the bloodbath, they got down of their horses and removed their helmets. 

One of them started to slowly approach Lexa, who still had tears in her eyes. The Knight was a young teenager, sharp cheekbones with ashy blonde hair. 

“Lexa?” - The girl asked. 

Lexa turned her head quickly towards the girl, she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Anya?” - Lexa asked back. 

“Oh Lexa, what happened?! Are you hurt? - Anya replied, rushing to be as close as possible to the girl. 

Anya kneeled in front of Lexa, placing her hand on each of her little cousin’s arms. She could see the sadness and the tears in those bright green eyes. 

“I’m okay, my dad… He made me hide, the bandits killed them. I didn’t do anything…” - Lexa whispered between sobs. 

Only then, did Anya turn around to see her aunt and uncle laying on the floor covered in blood. She could feel the anger raising but she had to keep it together, right now the main concern was her little cousin. 

“Everything is going to be okay. I got you.” - Anya said while giving her a hug. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, do you have any siblings or family members?” - Indra, the leader, asked, looking directly at Lexa. 

“Indra, she is my cousin. She is an only child.” - Anya answered, still holding Lexa. 

“Is there any place she can go, can we take her with your dad? ” - Indra inquired. 

“Gustus would love to have her, but being a Knight has always been her destiny. Indra...she is a nightblood.” - Anya whispered. 

“Natblida!” - Indra gasped. 

She couldn’t believe that this little girl was a nightblood. In their traditions, only a nightblood was able to participate in the conclave, a tournament in which you compete for the title of Heda. Only the dead of the Commander will trigger a conclave, as it was time to determine their new leader. 

“Yes, she wasn’t supposed to join her training until she was 13.” - Anya answered. 

“Very well. We need to make a report about the situation then we can give your family a proper burial and do a memorial. Will that be okay with you? – Indra asked Lexa. 

“Yeeesss, can I help?” - Lexa said through tears.

“Of course, come on.” - Anya said, holding Lexa’s hand.

The other knights moved around to take in every detail and make sure the area was cleared. One by one they introduced themselves to Lexa. 

That was the day that she met Nyko, Indra and Ryder. 

After picking a location, the Knights and Lexa buried her parents. Anya found a big flat rock which all of them carried and placed at the burial site. 

“I can write something on it by carving it with my sword. Is there something you want to write?” - Anya asked Lexa. 

Lexa took her time, she wanted to be sure what to write. 

“Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (May we meet again).” - Lexa answered. 

In that moment, she promised to herself that she would train hard and become the best Knight she could possibly be. No one would see her cry, she would show no signs of weakness again.

\---  
Lexa was so lost in thought, remembering that day that she didn't hear the knocks on the door until she heard a voice. 

“Commander? We have a message from Indra.” -Lincoln, a fellow Knight and the third Woods cousin announced. 

“What is it Lincoln?” - Lexa answered, curiosity could be heard in her voice. 

“King Jake and Queen Abby are requesting Knight protection for their daughter. It seems the rumors are true about the Lord wanting to take over Arkadia.” - Lincoln answered. 

“Indra did the right thing by bringing this to my attention. Have them prepare the horses, we ride to Tondc. We cannot risk losing the Griffins partnership and have their technology used against us in case of a war. Let Anya know we leave at dawn.” - Lexa demanded. 

“Yes Heda, on it.” - Lincoln said leaving the room quickly to prepare. 

\---

The ride from Polis to Tondc was quick and easy. Everybody understood the urgency of the situation. 

Indra and Marcus were able to set up a meeting for their respective leaders at Tondc. Finally the time had come to discuss. 

After greeting each other, everybody took a place at the table ready to set things in motion. “We are gathered here to discuss the danger that Arkdia is facing. Unfortunately, the life of Princess Clarke is in danger, we need your help to ensure her safety and keep our Arkadia in the right hands . You are the best protection we can get.” - King Jake started the conversation. 

“As the Commander and leader of the Knight’s coalition, we cannot let Arkadia fall but in order for us to offer protection we want something in return. We want Arkadia to share their technology and medicine with us in exchange for the Princess protection.” - Lexa demanded, she might be young but she holds her own and is aware of the position of power she has. 

“My daughter’s life is priceless, the problem is not providing those resources to you is that I...I don’t want any Knight, I want you to personally take care of her.” - King Jake answered, putting his cards on the table. 

“That is impossible, our leader is not a baby sister and should not put herself at risk for the sake of your people!”- Indra shouted, looking exasperated. She couldn’t believe the King’s request, the Commander was more than that. 

Lexa remained expressionless, all eyes were on her as she contemplated what the King was saying. She could understand why he wanted her to protect the princess, but it would take more than what he was offering for her to agree. 

“Indra, Hod op (Stop). If you want me to protect your daughter, the price is going to be much higher. I will personally protect the Princess and I will bring my most trusted Knights Anya and Lincoln with me to make sure she always has somebody around. In exchange, you will join my coalition. Skaikru will become the thirteen clan, we will give Knight training to a group of people from Arkadia who will support you with protection and will ensure our laws are followed. You will still be the leader of your land but you won’t be on your own anymore.” - Lexa explained. 

The silence in the room was palpable, nobody knew what to expect.

“Jake, are you sure this is the right decision? I’m sure there are other great Knights that the Commander can spare besides herself to take care of Clarke.” - Queen Abby asked her husband. 

“I’m sure, knowing we have the Commander around and next to Clarke will make me feel better at night. Alexandria, you might be young, maybe just a few years older than my daughter but you are wise beyond your years. How about this, you personally protect Clarke and fight on our side against this Lord. Once he is defeated, we will join your coalition as the thirteen clan. Skaikru will swear fealty to you once the danger has passed, together we are stronger.” - Jake proposed, the price is high but it was definitely time to talk about joining the coalition. 

Lexa stood up and walked towards the King, while Indra, Lincoln and Anya just stood. 

“You have yourself a deal, we will prepare today and meet you at your castle tomorrow first thing in the morning.” Lexa said while extending her arm to King Jake. 

“Thank you Commander, we’ll set rooms for you and have it all ready.” - King Jake responded while shaking her arm. 

“We appreciate your position and willingness to protect Clarke.” - Abby added. 

“It’s done, we’ll see you tomorrow.”- Lexa finished. 

After saying their final goodbyes, the Knights were left alone. 

“I really hope you know what you are doing.” - Any whispered to Lexa. 

“Me too. This will benefit our people.” - Lexa said as she walked back to her seat. “Now, let’s plan … this is what we are going to do.”

The rest of the Knights listened to Lexa’s plan, ready for what tomorrow was going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos! Definitely a motivation to keep going.

Dawn finally arrived and the Knights were right on time. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln rode their horses with vigor and pride. They had a goal to accomplish and they were going to do everything possible to ensure Clarke Griffin’s safety. After a long discussion last night, they agreed on a plan.

With Arkadia in sight, they slowed down and made their presence known. The guards lowered the gate for them to enter the castle’s ground. At first glimpse, it seemed the whole King’s guard was waiting for them. 

“Wow, if they have all these guards why do they need us again? - Anya asked. 

“Well I don’t think they are used to Knights and we look good in our outfits.” - Lincoln joked. 

Finally, they made it to the castle’s entrance where Marcus was waiting for them. They gracefully jumped off their horses as soon as they made a full stop. At that moment, some guards approached their horses to take their belongings. 

“Welcome Knights! The guards will just be taking your stuff to your designated rooms.” - Marcus explained as soon as he noticed the tension of the Knights when they were quickly approached. “The King and Queen are expecting you. Please follow me.” He added.

The group did what Marcus said and followed him, they entered the castle and got a quick glimpse of how big and and beautiful it was. The Knights didn’t have much time to admire it as Marcus was moving quickly through the halls.

Finally, they reached an archway that led to a big rectangular hall. King Jacob and Queen Abby were sitting in their respective thrones. 

“Thank you for coming, we’ve been expecting you. I think you can see how excited the people of Arkadia are to have actual Knights in our kingdom. I think the guards are the most eager.” The King said as he stood up to greet them almost whispering the last part trying to hide his amusement. 

“We are definitely feeling welcomed.” - Lexa said.

“I'm glad you are feeling that way as you will be following our family and walking around our home. This agreement is very important to us, the safety of our daughter is a priority. I made all the necessary accommodations for the three of you while we sort this situation out. You’ll be staying with us here in the castle, each will have a schedule of activities that Clarke has planned for the day ahead. Marcus please provide them with this week’s schedule.” - King Jacob instructed. 

Marcus then proceeded to give Lexa, Anya and Lincoln a script with Clarke’s schedule. Carefully, they unrolled them to take a look at what awaited them. 

“What the hell is an etiquette class? - Anya asked quietly to Lexa. 

“No idea.” - Lexa whispered back. 

“Well this doesn’t look very complicated.” - Lincoln said. 

“You are right, the schedule is fairly simple to follow. The real issue is that our daughter might not like being followed around. You see, we haven’t told her about what happened even though she has been insisting. Therefore, she doesn’t know anything about our agreement. We even have her occupied at the moment so that she wasn’t aware of your presence.” - The Queen added. 

“Argh, yes, you will find that our daughter is a force to be reckoned with but she is smart and capable. We already control many aspects of her life so this might make her feel overprotected but she will come around once she understands the seriousness of the situation.”- King Jacob explained. 

“We would do our best to be out of the way and for the princess to feel some sense of normalcy”. - Lexa responded. 

“Thank you, we appreciate it. Now, what is your plan?” - King Jacob asked. 

“I will accompany the princess along and be close without being in her way. Anya and Lincoln will follow at a short distance. Our goal is for the three of us to work as a unit but we will also rotate for breaks, lunch and sleeping. When I’m not available to be by the princess for any reason, Lincoln and Anya will be right next to her and I will take my spot back as soon as I can.” - Lexa explained. 

“The plan sounds good to me, now let’s get this going. Marcus please show the Knights their rooms and get them something to eat. In the meantime we’ll talk with Clarke and explain the situation.” - The King ordered. 

Marcus did a small bow and led the way back from where they came from. The Knights followed closely as they didn’t want to get lost. After making several turns, they reached a hall with three doors next to each other. 

“These will be your rooms, we have placed your belongings in each one. Commander, your room is a little bigger as it has a table that can be used for planning and meetings.” Marcus said while showing them the rooms. “I’ll come get you once we are ready for you.”. 

Finally alone again, the three Knights were able to talk about their surroundings. The castle was very different from their tower in Polis. Both big but different in their own way. They all sat down in Lexa’s room to review the schedule and make sure they had memorized all the details. 

“We should be okay, how hard can it be to look after this girl.” - Anya said. 

“I don’t know, it sounded like she had a strong personality.” - Lincoln replied. 

“Agree, but we always have to be on alert as we don’t know these people and our surroundings.” - Lexa stated. 

The Knights kept talking about their plan and schedule, they wanted to ask Marcus for a bigger tour of the castle as they needed every possible detail. They were interrupted shortly by a maid that brought a big plate with different foods for them to eat breakfast. As soon as she left they resumed, all of them found the medicine class interesting and made jokes about who will be the first one to fall asleep during painting or etiquette. 

Loud footsteps could be heard coming towards them, they knew that this was Marcus with some guards. It was time to finally meet the princess and start their watch. They all got ready and prepared for what was to come. Little did Lexa know that the challenge that laid ahead will be the most difficult one yet. 

\----

Clarke couldn’t wake up that morning, she was feeling tired and exhausted as it seems her parents packed her days with meaningless activities. She had been trying to learn more about the incident without luck, she only knew someone was dead and brought to their door. Today, she was starting her day extra early, something about labelling medical herbs in their greenhouse. 

“Clarke, get up! We are going to be late.” - Octavia shouted while jumping on the bed. 

“Alright, I just don’t know why we have to do this before dawn.” - Clarke replied in a sleepy voice while she slowly got out of bed and moved around. 

Clarke’s room was very neat and spacious, her bed was big as well as comfortable. In one corner she had a dresser with all her clothes while the other side was what she called her inspiration corner with an easel and different painting supplies. Finally in the middle of the room, there were a couple of lounge sofas and a small coffee table in front of them. 

The greenhouse activity might have taken all day for Clarke, as she lost track of time due to Jackson talking and talking about the medical herbs and all their pros and cons while labeling them. Clarke really liked Jackson, he was her mother’s apprentice in the medical field so she was used to having him around. Clarke didn’t even notice Marcus entering the greenhouse followed by some guards. 

“Jackson, we need the princess to come with us. The King and Queen are expecting her presence.” - Marcus said. 

“Alright, I can finish up. Clarke and Octavia thank you for your help today. I hope you learned a lot today.”- Jackson replied, then walked away to keep labelling things by himself. 

“What about me?” - Octavia asked. She was saying with Clarke for the time being, it was not uncommon for her to be in the palace as she usually spent a lot of time with Clarke. They were both the same age and Octavia’s family was one of the King’s most trusty wealthy advisors.

“You can come with.” - Marcus answered. 

The group left the greenhouse on their way to the Palace, Clarke and Octavia needed no directions as they knew exactly where the King and Queen would be. Curiosity spiked on both of them as they never had to be escorted, the formality of it all was new especially to Clarke. 

The King stood up and addressed them as soon as he saw them. Marcus slipped away without the girls noticing him. 

“Clarke, Octavia, thank you for joining us. You’ll see a lot has happened in the past couple of days and it is time we talk about it. As you know, the other night someone left a dead body on our door. I know you might know that but what we didn’t want to share until this moment is that it came with a message. Clarke, the message said Take this as a warning, surrender Arkadia now or this will be the faith of your daughter. Consider yourself worn, we are coming for them first then your kingdom. - The King read the message, he knew it by memory but wanted to make sure he didn’t leave anything out. 

Clarke was shocked, she looked at the sadness in her parents eyes then turned to look at Octavia who looked as shocked as she was. In this moment, Clarke was speechless which was rare. 

“Clarke, I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much and we will do everything in our power to keep you safe while we deal with the dangers that we are facing. Which is why we have created an agreement with the Knights Clan, they will ensure you are protected at all times. From this moment on, they will be with you throughout the day and stand guard outside your room at night.” - King Jake explained. 

The princess was still processing everything when she heard the footsteps. There, led by Marcus, three Knights were approaching. Clarke took in their appearance. Two of them wore green tunics, in the middle they had a black symbol which was a circle with a three sided shape over it.

‘Triku’ - Clarke thought she had seen this symbol before as Triku was close to Arkadia but the other she didn’t recognize. 

The third Knight wore a red and black tunic, the gold symbol looked like a wheel and she had kind of a red sash connected to a shoulder path sitting firmly on her left shoulder.

The princess couldn’t see their faces as they were all wearing a black helmet or a helm, like the Knights called it. 

Suddenly, it all finally settled in. Clarke was furious because not only this was kept away from her and now had to be babysat, it was the fact that her father chose Knights. In her mind, Knights were able to become everything she wanted to be. They were leaders, they were fighters, they were warriors but they also were teachers and healers. When she was little, she wanted to be a Knight, she was intrigued by the way they were recognized across the land and how it seems they could do it all. But she soon learned how hard that was going to be without Skikru having a Knight guard. 

Meanwhile, the princess was not what Lexa was expecting but to be honest she didn’t know what to expect. She was beautiful, her hair a shiny blonde color and her eyes...Lexa couldn’t really know exactly what shade of blue but she wanted to find out. She didn’t get a chance though as the princess looked upset.

Feeling like a damsel in distress was not Clarke’s thing. Now, it was like a nightmare for her because she knew that the warning was real and there was nothing she could do about it so she just bolted out of the room running as fast as she could to her room. 

The room was silent, no one expected Clarke to react this heavily to the situation and just bolt out of the room. 

“Well... she is all yours now, what are you waiting for?” - King Jake asked sarcastically, breaking Lexa out of her daze. 

Next thing we know, Lexa is running after the princess trying to catch up. 

“Oh we are so screwed.”- Anya whispered to Lincoln, both a few steps behind their leader. 

\----

For the princess, her bedroom was her safe place, a place when she was able to let her imagination run free but right now entering it she saw it as a prison. Clarke threw herself on the bed face down, she hugged a pillow feeling helpless. Almost immediately she heard a knock, then the door started to open slowly but she didn’t turn around. She heard faint steps, almost as if no one had entered, but someone definitely had. She could feel a strong presence, this feeling caused her to sit up and make eye contact with the other person.

One of the knights was there standing in front of her bed, she was about to scream to him to get out when the knight reached for the helm. Mesmerized by the slow delicate movement, Clarke didn’t move as the person underneath the helm was revealed, what she thought would be a man in reality was a woman, a girl. 

Green bright eyes was the first thing she saw, the girl’s hair was brown with intricate braids, a little wild surely because of the helm. Clarke carefully studied the Knight from head to toe, she noticed it was the one with the red sash and from her standing she guessed that the Knight would be a little bit taller than her. 

Lexa was trying to keep a straight face, she finally was able to see the real color of Clarke’s eyes, the princess was even more beautiful at a close distance. The Knight didn’t want to scare or pressure Clarke, she was going to let her take her time and let her eyes explore as Lexa did the same. 

After taking it all in, Clarke realized the girl was about her age and that maybe this babysitting thing wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

“Hello Princess Clarke, are you okay? I’m Knight Woods, sorry for following you but I cannot leave you alone. King’s orders.” - Lexa asked. 

“Ye..ss, Yes. I’m okay, just a little bit shocked.” – Clarke answered. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be by the door if you need me. I don’t want to invade your privacy more than I have too but I wanted to introduce myself as I’m going to be around you a lot. Also, I’m sure when you are ready to hear it your parents will want to tell you more about our agreement..” - Lexa added. 

Clarke then saw the Knight do a quick search of the room making sure it was safe inside. After being satisfied with her quick inspection, Lexa proceeded to stand outside leaving the door slightly open which Clarke was thankful for because she could peek at her. 

‘Nope, this will not be bad after all.’ Clarke thought while already reaching for her sketchbook, the rest of the information could wait a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they met! Thank you for taking the time and reading these. Just want to let everyone know that my goal is to post a new chapter at least once a week it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally interact!

It didn’t take long for the King to enter her daughter's room followed by the Queen. 

“Clarke, can we talk?” - King Jake asked Clarke while sitting next to her on her bed. Clarke quickly put away her sketchbook. She didn’t want him to see she was drawing Knight Woods. 

“Yes, I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It was just a lot to take in.” - Clarke answered. 

“I know sweetheart. These three Knights are the best ones from this land, they will be with us for as long as we need. They will follow you around to make sure you are not harmed in any way, it’s for your own good so please try and be nice to them.” The King spoke looking directly into Clarke’s eyes, then added “That is not all, Knight Alexandria Woods will be personally next to you at all times possible. Clarke...She is the Knight’s Clan Heda.” 

“No way, she is too young to be their leader.” - Clarke whispered, she didn’t want the Knight to hear her. 

“From the interaction I have had with her and some stories, I know she is wise beyond her years and a great warrior. I just wanted the best protection for you, even if it comes at a high price.” - King Jake said then proceeded to explain the situation and the agreement. 

As he finished telling her the story, the princess kept quiet for a second. ‘Skaikru might finally be the 13th clan, that means Knights will be a part of our way of life’ - Clarke thought. 

“Are you ready to meet them?” - Queen Abby asked. 

“Yes, I am.” - Clarke replied in a steady voice, she was going to make this happen. Her safety and the defeat of this danger meant more to her now that she understood not only that their legacy was at risk but the positive outcome of the deal if everything worked out. 

“You may come in.” - The King shouted. 

The door opened and in came the Knights, Lexa front and center followed by Lincoln and Anya. They were still wearing their helms, they definitely didn’t need them but it was just a precaution until they felt comfortable being without them. The Knights stood in the middle of the room in a row. 

Octavia entered the room last, she sat next to Clarke on the bed as well. The King and Queen had explained the situation to her when Clarke bolted, they had sent a message to her parents and they agreed to have her stay to help Clarke have some sense of normalcy and to support her friend. Plus they were not so worried once they read who was going to be protecting them. 

Lexa saw Octavia take her place next to Clarke, then she made eye contact with the princess. She had never seen such an intense blue stare. She was glad she had the helm on that way the girl could not watch how red her face was or how her jaw was hanging open.

Anya noticed the change in Lexa, she tried to warn her but she knew that making a gesture towards her will cause more attention since everyone was looking at them now. She saw how Lexa’s hand gripped her sword until her knuckles were white and she tried to suppress a laugh that was coming up.

“Glad to meet you, I’m Princess Clarke. Thank you for your service and I apologize for running away earlier. So you are the one that is going to protect me.” - Clarke said directly to the Commander.

There was a short pause, everyone was waiting for Lexa to reply but Lexa was so busy just looking at this beautiful girl that she now has to spend all day with. 

Suddenly something clicked, Lexa removed her helm and the Knight finally spoke. 

“You are the one that needs protection. Nice meeting you formally Princess Klarke. As I mentioned before, I’m Knight Woods ... Alexandria Woods... Heda of the 12th Clans, hopefully 13th soon and leader of my people. I’m here to ensure your safety and help Arkadia with the imminent danger. As you father explained to you, I will be with you at all times. I’ll try not to be in your way, when I’m not able to be with you my fellow Knight will be with you. I want you to meet my cousins, Anya and Lincoln Woods, two of the best Knights in the land and proud Triku Knights. “ - Lexa said, Anya and Lincoln also removed their helm. 

‘What’s up with these Knights and the Woods genes.’ - Clarke didn’t have much time to think more because she felt Octavia grabbed her hand tightly. Clarke turned around to look at her friend who was just drooling looking at Lincoln. 

“Very well! It seems we are in a better place. I’ll leave you guys to it.” - The King stated as he got up and left the room followed by Abby. 

Now, it was just the Knights with the girls. Lexa felt an urge to get out of there even for just a moment. Just hearing Clarke’s raspy voice made her boldness disappear, she needed to put some distance between them as soon as possible. Quickly, she scanned the room and gave a nod to her cousins who then proceeded to leave the room. 

“We will be outside if you need us.” - Lexa said in a strong voice trying to display her strength and with that she turned around, exited the room and this time closed the door behind her. 

‘What the hell was that?!’ Lexa asked herself. ‘Get it together Woods, come on, everyone is  
counting on you.’

“What the hell was that?!” - Anya asked as if she could read Lexa’s mind. 

“I..” - Lexa was about to answer but was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

Now Clarke was staring at her with those bright eyes. 

“I’m going for a walk, I think you need to come with me right?” - Clarke asked. 

“Yes. Can we leave these here in the meantime?” - Lexa asked, pointing to her helm. She definitely didn’t want to wear it for a walk and didn’t want to carry it around. 

“Yes sure, let’s go”. - Clarke answered. 

The Knights placed their helms by Clarke’s door and started following her. Lexa was walking next to Clarke, she could feel a strong pull every time their shoulders touched. She kept her hands behind her back as she walked, she had never felt this way before. 

They made their way through the castle, Clarke led the way until they were outside in what seems like a huge garden. Lincoln and Anya watched from afar, a good distance to react if something bad happened. 

“I come here when I need to relax.” - Clarke whispered.

“This is very beautiful, I get how you can get that feeling here.” Lexa said, distracted by the flowers all around.

“How did you become a Knight?” - Clarke asked, wanting to know more about the Knight. 

The Knight doesn’t seem that relaxed anymore, that story is not easy to tell especially to someone she just met a few moments ago. She scratched the back of her neck with her hand and said to Clarke “Can we talk about something else.”

Clarke didn’t get it why the Knight didn’t want to tell her, she just wanted to know more about Knights … what is wrong with that. “We don’t have to talk at all.” - Clarke replied. 

Lexa could feel the tension that surrounded them, she didn’t like it so she tried to make it better. 

“I’m sorry Princess, it’s really hard for me to tell that story since it’s not a good memory. Give me some time and maybe I’ll share if you still want to know by then.” She offered with a weak smile.

“Okay I will hold you on that and since we are going to be together all the time apparently you can call me Clarke.” - Clarke said firmly, looking directly into Lexa’s green eyes. 

“Klarke, that is a very unique name for a princess” - Lexa stated softly, leaving Clarke speechless. Clarke had met a lot of people but no one ever said her name pronounced it the way the Knight did with her particular accent. 

“ You can call me Lexa, Alexandria is way too formal.” - Lexa added. 

“Lexa, I really like the sound f that.” - Clarke responded while stretching out her hand for a hand shake. 

Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand, it is as if they have met for a third time. As they touch, both of them could feel a spark followed by an intense sense of belonging. Lexa pulled away first, shocked about this new feeling but couldn’t help to give Clarke a small smile.

‘Damn that smirk’, Clarke thought while admitting that seeing Lexa smile was one of her favorite things. Not that she had a list or anything but she instantly became fond of it. Somehow she knew that the Knight didn’t smile much as she was very regal and poise, there was just something about the way that Lexa presented herself and she was eager to get to know her. 

“Don't be afraid, Klarke. Death is not the end, but I give you my word that I will protect you and nothing will happen to you while I’m around…Knight’s honor.” - Lexa said while looking directly into Clarke’s blue eyes hoping she will understand how sincere and real her words are.

“I know, call me crazy but I think I can trust you.” - Clarke replied, while walking ahead. 

With Clarke’s back to her, Lexa let out a big smile she had been trying to suppress. She didn’t remember when was the last time that happened. “Are you sure? You just met me, I could be a crazy girl with a sword for that matter.” - Lexa stated. 

Clarke knew she was getting teased but she doesn’t care because listening to Lexa speak makes it to her new list of favorite things along with the color green.

“How old are you? You seem to be very young to be a knight” - Clarke asked, curiosity taking the best of her. 

“Well I started at an early age but I’m good at what I do so you don’t have to worry about it plus I’m Heda. Your father knew that I can take care of you, plus you haven’t seen me fight and I hope you don’t have to.. And I’m 21 winters old.” - Lexa answered.

“I knew you were around my age, you are just three years older than me. I think this won’t be as…” - Clarke said but was interrupted by Anya looking for Lexa.

“Sorry to interrupt but the princess has somewhere to be. Also I just came to check on both of you since it’s my duty to check how you are doing. ” - Anya explained.

Lexa rolled her eyes because she knew Anya’s intentions as soon as she saw her smiling at her.

“Oh we are doing great, it seems that we lost track of time..” - Clarke said, wishing she could be alone with Lexa. Wait, what was that. ‘Why do I want to be alone with Lexa?’

“Well then, Princess Clarke, according to your schedule you need to be at the stable for some horse ride activities”. – Anya said.

“Please call me Clarke and you are right, let’s go”. - Clarke replied while leading the way.

Anya and Lexa walked behind Clarke, if looks could kill Lexa could already be dead by now since Anya was staring at her firmly. Finally Lexa decided to make eye contact with Anya, her eyes didn’t tell her anything she already didn’t know. She was smitten towards Clarke, she liked the princess. 

As Clarke went to get her horse where Lincoln was waiting with Octavia, Anya took the opportunity to talk to Lexa.

“What is going on with you, sometimes you look like a puppy following Clarke around.” – Anya said.

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just talking to her. This is a huge task you know, taking care of the King’s daughter and I don’t want to be her enemy if I have to spend most of my time with her. I really want this agreement to work, Skaikru as the 13th Clan will be an accomplishment.” - Lexa explained.

“Yeah of course, be careful Lexa. I don’t want you to get hurt.” - Anya said.

Once Clarke and Octavia were ready, the Knights got on their horses as well and started following them. Lexa gave Lincoln a nod instructing him to keep close to Clarke while she rode behind them. She needed time for herself. 

The horse ride was done, after that the Knights just followed Clarke and Octavia around through a bunch of activities. Clarke and Lexa didn’t have much time to talk again but they stole glimpses at each other when possible. 

Before dinner, Clarke went to freshen up. Anya cleared the room this time and stood guard while Lexa and Lincoln waited down the hall. 

“How’s your day been so far?” - Lincoln asked. 

“It’s been good, trying to get used to following someone around all the time. How about you?” - Lexa asked back. 

“Good too but I bet not as good as yours. I saw you Lex, you don’t need to hide from me. Your sword has a dent from the grip you did when you met Clarke.” - Lincoln teased.

“Shut up, yes okay, I know… I need to keep it together. And don’t tease me, I saw you looking at Octavia with heart eyes. Hodnes laik kwelnes (Love is weakness).” - Lexa replied.

“Ha! Don’t say that, your eyes say otherwise. And I can’t help looking at Octavia, she is a beautiful girl.” - Lincoln stated. 

They continued talking about other stuff quietly while waiting for Clarke. The door opened and Clarke started walking towards the dining room followed by Anya. Lexa couldn’t stop looking at Clarke and couldn’t help feeling guilty but she caught Clarke looking at her too which helped with the odd feeling. 

It was just day one but Lexa knew this was going to be a long mission, not that she was complaining. She always guarded her heart due her parents death, for her love is a weakness but maybe life was telling her something different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I'm aiming for Monday and Fridays for my updates. I realized that I have to modify and re-write most my story but it is worth it.

A week went by and things were the same. Clarke and Lexa small talked during the day, nothing serious as Lexa was trying to keep it in line and just follow her duty. Clarke on the other hand was eager to know more about the Knight but she never found time to ask her more questions. Plus she had all these activities throughout the day, which really didn’t give them much time to be alone with each other. 

For Lexa, she was trying to put her duties first. She kept repeating hodnes laik kwelnes to herself whenever she felt herself slip. This past week, she had been doing a good job in keeping Clarke at a distance, just small conversations here and there. Anya and Lincoln were busy either teasing or warning her, making it harder. 

“Guess what I saw today?” - Anya said out loud.

“What?! - Lexa asked, as they were getting for the day. They were wearing their traditional day to day outfits which consisted of a white shirt, a hauberk for protection, pants, boots and their respective tunics. Lexa wore a black shirt instead of a white one, it was tradition that nightbloods wore a blackshirt to mask their blood in case they were injured. The helms long gone as they realized they didn’t need to wear them around the castle. 

“Lincoln drooling while looking at Octavia during etiquette class, you should have seen him. His jaw almost hit the floor.” - Anya said in between laughs, Lexa skipped that class to go for a run, etiquette was not a class she enjoyed at all. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Oh don’t get me started, I saw you looking fiercely at Clarke during her painting class. I would say she is a great artist. Don’t you think Commander heart eyes?” - Anya added in between laughs.

“Em pleni! (Enough)… You behave like a child.” - Lexa shouted. 

“So the mighty Heda has been tamed.” - Anya replied.

Lexa ignored Anya and just walked away, she needed to get back to her duty. 

\---

There was something that Lexa had that Clarke was drawn to, she wanted to get to know her but she had the impression that Lexa wouldn’t open easily. Clarke decided it was her missing to get Lexa to open up to her. She knew that if they could spend more time talking then they would at least have the opportunity to get to know each other. 

The only time Lexa was not with Clarke was a couple of hours in the afternoon in which Anya or Lincoln replaced her or at night since once inside her room two royal guards stood outside her door while the Knights took turns to keep an eye out. It’s been a week of this back and forth and Clarke was not going to waste more time. 

That morning, Clarke was waiting patiently for Lexa to get to her room. As soon as Lexa knocked, she opened the door.

“Good Morning Lexa.” - Clarke greeted.

“Good Morning Klark, what do we have for today?” - Lexa asked. 

“My other best friend, Lady Raven, will arrive soon. She will be staying with us for a while too, she was away on a family trip when all of these events happened. My father sent a message to her family and they agreed that she would join me and Octavia as soon as she got back. - Clarke explained. 

Lexa remained in place, hands behind her back and nodded. 

Clarke loved her best friend and couldn’t wait for her to be here but having her meant less alone time with Lexa. 

“When will she get here?” - Lexa asked.

“Soon, she should be here any minute. I didn’t know about this until after you left for the night. My parents came over late at night.” - Clarke said, trying to justify herself. She didn’t want Lexa to think that she was hiding something. 

Both girls made their way to the main hall to wait for Clarke’s friend. While they waited, Clarke decided to ask a question that has been at the top of her mind in the last couple of days. “Lexa, what do you do every afternoon when Lincoln or Anya take your spot? 

“It depends, usually I do some running, sword fighting or archery. I need to be in a good physical form for this duty. Then I just see how things are going, I’m the leader of my people. This agreement does not stop my normal duties. I left someone in charge at Polis but they keep me updated and send me messages everyday.” - Lexa answered, the more time she spent with Clarke the more she wanted to be prepared in case there were any signs of danger. 

Clarke was pleased with Lexa’s response, but couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous since Lexa could go ahead and do some training while she was not allowed too. 

The Knight noticed the change in Clarke’s expression and she immediately repeated her answer in her head thinking what was wrong with it. ‘Maybe she thinks I’m violent or maybe she thinks I’m going to betray her for the sake of my people..’ 

“Klark, are you okay?”- Lexa asked, she didn’t want her mind to keep drifting to negative thoughts. 

“Yes, everything is okay.” - Clarke answered, giving the Knight a small smile. The way Lexa said her name did things to her. In that moment, Clarke had an idea...she would ask Lexa to teach her how to be a Knight, the techniques, the moves, etc. By asking her this, she will finally get what she always wanted plus some alone time with her. 

Clarke knew that if Lexa agreed then it will be their secret as her parents will never approve of this but finally Clarke would be in control of one thing in her life. 

A sound came from one of the rooms and in a quick instant Anya was approaching them with Octavia behind her. 

“I just learned from Marcus that a friend will be joining us today. Is that right?”- Anya asked.

“Sha, we are actually waiting for her. She will be here in a few minutes.”- Lexa answered.

Five minutes later, the girls could hear horses approaching. The doors opened and two guards stepped in carrying two big suitcases. Suddenly a piercing sound echoed in the room, followed by “Clarkie!!!!!”

Lexa flinched at the sound. ‘This girl is really loud’ she thought. She then saw Clarke and Octavia sprinting towards the door and both hugged their friend.

The three Knights saw the interaction and understood how important these girls were for each other. It was the simple gestures that prove how strong and nice their friendship was. It was after they exchanged more hugs and a few laughs that Raven noticed them standing there. 

“I’ll be damn, it is true then... you have the Commander looking after you. Heda nice to meet you, I’m Lady Raven Reyes.” - Raven said while bowing towards Lexa. “And what about you Cheekbones, a Triku Knight I see.” 

Lexa nodded to Raven accepting the bow then tried her hardest to control a laugh after Raven’s comment towards Anya. For the first time in a long time, Lexa saw Anya go speechless. 

“Oh wow, pretty and strong.” - Raven said she was now close to Anya gripping her bicep through her white shirt just to test her own theory. 

“Raven stop that. Let me introduce you to Anya and Lincoln, they are Triku Knights and I guess you know who Lexa is. They are my personal Knight guard while everything calms down.” - Clarke stated. 

“Oh yeah I heard, sorry about that. I’m here to support you Clarke. Also it seems that we are going to go with normal names instead of all that knighty last name thing. So Lexa instead of Alexandria Woods, right?” - Raven replied. 

“Yes, Reivon, you can call me Lexa.” - Lexa answered, she was still impressed that Raven actually knew her last name. 

Lincoln whispered something to Lexa in trigedasleng quietly. 

“Oh so you speak too, Lincoln is it?” - Raven asked.

“Yes, I was just saying that you seem to know a lot about us.” - Lincoln answered. 

“I do, my family are diplomats for the King so we travel a lot especially around Triku. I’ve been to Polis, I don’t know the language yet but maybe the hot one can teach me.”- Raven said pointing at Anya. 

“I can be your teacher Reivon, Anya nice to meet you. You are not bad yourself.” - Anya replied, then proceeded to do a small bow while kissing the top of Raven’s hand then added “I’m at your service.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” - Raven said

Lexa instantly liked Clarke’s friend, she seems funny and easy going which was great. She could already picture this girl trying to get through Anya nonstop which was a good thing since her cousin needed to loosen up a little.

“Clarke, can we go to your room? I need to talk to you.” Ravin suddenly asked Clarke.

“Of course, the guards will bring your things to your usual guest rooms. Let’s go.” - Clarke answered while leading the way to her bedroom.

Everyone followed the ladies, once the group made their way up Clarke entered her room then Octavia followed by Raven who stopped at the door and turned around to face the Knights.

“Best Friends alone time… Sorry.” - She said then closed the door.

Clarke was already sitting on her bed with a shocked expression. She couldn’t believe Raven just said that and closed the door. 

“I don’t think they were going to come in honestly.” - Octavia said. 

Raven waited a few seconds to speak, but she finally said “Well I needed to be sure. So Clarke...What’s going on with you and Lexa?”

“I don’t know what is going on with Lexa and me.” - Clarke answered sincerely. 

“I want to know everything.” - Raven demanded.

Clarke proceeded to explain the situation that made her father bring the Knights to guard her, then she described the moment she met Lexa in detail. 

“There is something in her that just makes me want to get to know her, it’s like I’m drawn to her.” - Clarke whispered.

“Why do you think that is?” - Octavia asked, wanting to know the answer. 

“I don’t know, it’s like I want to be her friend so she can tell me anything but at the same time  
when she gives me this small smile I feel like my heart is going to explode. I love you but my heart doesn’t beat faster when you get closer to me. That’s when I question myself, I think I want her to be more than just my friend.” – Clarke answered. 

Raven and Octavia could see the confusion on their friend’s face which made her really want to help. They decided they would do everything they could to see Clarke happy. If that meant getting Clarke closer to Lexa so be it although they knew it was dangerous territory considering Clake had royal duties and Lexa was Heda. 

“You like her Clarke, that’s what you are feeling and that’s okay but what will your parents say? - Octavia asked.

“OMG you are right! I do like Lexa. I don’t think my parents will approve, all my life has been about finding a Prince but that doesn’t matter. I never wanted this princess life with the sole purpose of getting married. I want to be myself, I want to lead, fight, heal and to be more for my people than a pretty face or a good wife. For the first time in my life I’m willing to take the risk to be the person I want to be. I want to accomplish that for myself but I want Lexa to be part of it. She brought the drive I was lacking to finally fight against it.” - Clarke stated feeling liberated, this had been on her head for the last couple of days and she was glad her friends were here and that she could share her feelings.

“We got you Clarke, we will be here for you and help you with anything that you need.” - Raven said firmly. 

“Okay what’s the plan?” - Octavia asked.

“I just want to spend time alone with Lexa to talk. I just need to gain her trust and I want to know more about herself. I was also thinking of asking her to teach me how to be a knight, like how to use a sword, movements, everything… that way we get to spend more time together and I can try to get to know.” - Clarke answered, then added “This is what we are going to do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one on Friday :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one if for my wife, she helped me edit this one and add a few things. 
> 
> It has some cannon stuff in a different context.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” - Clarke shouted.

Lexa opens the door, her focus is on Clarke.

“Sorry to interrupt, but you have poetry lessons.” - Lexa said in her usual commanding voice. 

The girls quickly got up and followed the Commander through the halls, Clarke smiled at Lexa as soon as she caught up with her. Lexa gave her a small nod without changing her tough expression. 

Octavia and Raven didn’t want to intrude so they walked a few steps behind with Anya and Lincoln. The group made their way to the library and the girls proceeded to their usual spot while the Knights scanned the room. They then waited outside not wanting to interrupt.

“So Anya, what do you think about the new girl?” - Lexa asked as soon as she heard the lesson had started.

“She is interesting.” - Anya answered. 

“So, you find Clarke’s friend interesting...” - Lincoln added. 

“Really Lincoln, not you too. Plus don’t get me started with Octavia” - Anya stated. 

“Oh I’m definitely interested, there is nothing to hide.” - Lincoln said. 

“See, at least one of you can actually admit it out loud.” - Anya replied, looking at Lexa. 

Lexa wished she could just be as open as her cousins were, but for her being the Commander meant being alone. It was not prohibited for the Commander to have a significant other, but Lexa thought that love was weakness, plus she knew how often her life was in danger. Lexa had also never met someone like Clarke before, and all these feelings were new to her. 

Exasperated by her pent up feelings, Lexa shouted, “Onya, Hodnes laik kwelnes. All we need to do is make sure the princess is safe. That’s what this is about, us protecting her, not me liking her.”

Lincoln and Anya’s eyes went wide with Lexa’s sudden expression of emotion. “Hey the girls are in that room. Let me take a peek to see if they heard.” - Lincoln muttered while checking the room. Everything seemed normal, and he confirmed to them they were safe.

“Lexa, it’s okay to like someone. I know you are a devoted Heda and the coalition will always come first, but you are also human and you should let yourself enjoy life. That’s what your parents would have wanted” - Anya whispered, trying to tone the conversation down. 

That comment got Lexa thinking. Maybe she needs to enjoy life a little, maybe Clarke liked her back, maybe they can be together, maybe, maybe… 

“Heda, Anya, Lincoln” Indra said while approaching the other loud Knights.

“Indra, it is a nice surprise to see you! Did something happen? Are things good at Polis?” - Lexa said, taken off guard. She was worried Indra’s presence meant bad news. 

This time, the girls in their poetry lesson did hear the noises coming from outside and made their way towards the door.

They saw the Knights greeting Indra, who noticed them as soon as they came to the hall.

“Good afternoon. I’m Knight Indra, leader of Trikru. Nice to meet you.” - Indra said.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven greeted Indra after the introduction. 

Lexa couldn’t wait any longer and asked Indra, “What brings you here?”

“I was sent by Titus to deliver a message to you all,” Indra explained. “I just had a meeting with the King, the Queen, and Marcus. This might not be in your thoughts, but the Grounders Cup is in two weeks and we need to participate.”

Lexa totally forgot about the tournament, which started many years ago. It was a friendly competition between the Knights Clan, a way to still let out some steam without killing each other. 

“You are right, I forgot about it. Triku is organizing the events this year, am I right?” - Lexa asked Indra, she knew what that meant. She usually has to host these tournaments but with Triku arranging things, this year will be different.

“Yes, this is our year to host. Titus, your advisor from Polis, will be leading the events, and we wanted to extend an invitation to the King and his family to be our special guests. He has accepted, it will show unity and prepare the clans if the Sky People join the coalition as the 13th clan.” - Indra answered. 

“Did Titus say anything about me having to be part of it? We need to keep up with our assignment, so I’m not sure I want to participate this year.” - Lexa questioned, she didn’t want to risk Clarke’s life and the agreement just because of a tournament. 

Clarke stood silently, just taking in all of this new information. She’d heard about the tournament before, but she had never attended one. She knew the recent ones were always in another town. What she didn’t know though was that the Triku Knights were supremely skilled, and that they always finished on the top spots. If the Knights participated in the tournament, Lexa would need to prepare. So that would mean less time to be with Clarke, and she didn’t like the sound of that. But as soon as Lexa asked to not be a part of the tournament, Clarke felt her heart melt. Clarke could tell that the Commander’s comment was genuine and that maybe she cared more about her time with Clarke than the tournament.

“We all need to participate, especially you Commander. Since you were Triku before becoming the Commander, you have to participate or select a champion to fight on your behalf.” - Indra answered. 

“Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai. (I’m the Commander. No one fights for me.)” - Lexa snarled, startling the group. 

“Beja, Heda. We’ll arrange a schedule to make sure the girls always have someone at their side” - Indra stated, 

‘What was that?! What did she say? Someone?!’ Clarke thought worriedly.

“Very well. Please see to it.” - Lexa instructed. 

“Sha Heda.” - Indra replied. 

“Don’t you girls have a class going?” - Anya asked, successfully getting the girls attention. The three girls then turned and went back to the room to continue their class.

The Knights waited to watch them go, and then proceeded to talk about the tournament.

—— 

The day went by without much change. After lunch, Clarke gave Raven the signal to initiate the plan. 

“Clarke, I think we need some wine. Can you go get one of those aged wines we love from the wine cellar?” - Raven asked casually. 

“Sure, I can bring a couple of bottles.” - Clarke answered while she got up and started walking out of the dining hall. 

Lexa got up as well and she started following Clarke through the hall towards the wine cellar. After going down a long set of stairs, they arrived at an archway with a small door. Clarke tried opening the door, and after a few tugs it opened. 

“After you.” - She said to Lexa trying to sound chivalrous. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked into the cellar, having to stoop down to enter the archway as it was really short. The princess walked in after Lexa and shut the door tightly behind them. 

“Well that was a little too hard, don’t you think?” Lexa asked. 

“Maybe,” Clark shrugged. “Come on, let’s get the wine.” - she instructed, pretending to look for the wine. 

They both could feel the tension and the pull towards each other. Finally Clarke had Lexa where she wanted her. Soon Lexa would realize the door was stuck and that they needed their local locksmith to come help them get out. Raven might or might not give the locksmith some gold to slow him down and get them more time alone. This was something Clarke learned one night after she followed her drunk dad to get more wine, shutting the old and heavy door with a big force will lock you in and there is no way to get out. Only the locksmith could rescue someone locked in the wine cellar. 

“Can you tell me about the tournament?” - Clarke asked Lexa, starting with something casual to break the ice. She was genuinely interested in hearing about it, and hearing Lexa talk with her alluring accent was a plus. 

“Of course, it’s an annual tournament in which two of the best knight’s houses battle in a jousting tournament. The location is picked randomly as we want all the clans to get the opportunity to organize the event. During the year we have small official competitions through the Clans for Knights to get points, and the Knights with the most points get to participate in the Grounders Cup and represent their Clan .” - Lexa explained as she explored the cellar. 

“That sounds interesting…but what’s jousting?” - Clarke asked, a little ashamed.

Lexa laughed and it shocked Clarke, she definitely wanted to hear Lexa laugh again. She noticed how different this relaxed Lexa was. 

“It’s basically a combat between two Knights who charge each other on horseback trying to hit the other one with huge lances.” - Lexa said she had withdrawn her sword and now was using it to demonstrate Clarke what she described.

“What are the rules?” - Clarke asked, actually interested in the topic but also wanting to keep Lexa engaged. 

Lexa was also enjoying the conversation, so she wasn’t going to do anything to stop it at the moment. 

“Well each Knight has three lances, which means each battle has three rounds. The objective is to make as many points as you can or throw your opponent off their horse. If you do that then the battle ends and you are instantly a winner. A blow to an arm is 5 points, the chest 10, and the head 15.” - Lexa explained. 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” - Clarke inquired, now beginning to feel scared for her protector’s safety.

“If you get hit, the fall from the horse is rough. But don’t worry that much about it, we use full plate armor. And helmets to protect ourselves. Also the jousting lances or sticks are made out of softwood and they are hollow. The end is not pointy or sharp as you might think, actually it’s rounded and covered with a small ball to soften the blow.” - Lexa answered while using her sword to demonstrate the lances, putting away after she was finished.

Clarke continued with her questions, “Aren’t you afraid that you might get hurt?”

“No, not anymore. I like the adrenaline,” Lexa admitted “I was really frightened the first time...don't tell anyone that. I wasn’t the Commander, I wasn’t even going to participate but I had to fill in at the last moment for a friend. I was feeling terrified, but then I just went for it. That was the last time Triku hosted. Before you ask… I lost, the other knight hit me hard and I had this huge bruise for almost a month.” - Lexa said laughing remembering the moment.

“How did you become the Commander?” - Clarke asked, the search for wine long forgotten. 

Lexa tensed, gone was the smiley green-eyed girl from just a moment ago. 

“We should go back.” - Lexa said suddenly, turning around and walking towards the door. 

Lexa tried to open the door but couldn’t. She tried a second time and the door wouldn’t move at all. 

“It seems we are locked in again, this sometimes happens.” - Clarke said casually, trying to return Lexa to her relaxed state. 

Lexa in the meantime pounded on the door, she could hear a faint voice on the other side. 

“Anya?! Lincoln?! Are you there?” - Lexa shouted loudly. 

“We are here, we are getting help. Sit tight Heda.” - Anya responded. 

The Commander was barely able to hear Anya’s voice, it was faint and she had to press her head against the door just to make sense of the words. 

Clarke sensed that she needed to change the mood quickly. “So it seems we are stuck here...want some wine?” - Clarke said as she opened a bottle of red wine and served it in two mugs trying to ease the Commander. “Oh come on, relax and have one cup. No one is going to kill me in here unless you plan to.” 

Lexa hesitated, then accepted the cup. She didn’t like where the conversation was going, but she was going to tell Clarke what she wanted to hear. 

“Alright Klark, I'll tell you the story of how I became the Commander. For the Knights Clan, Heda is our absolute leader. Each town that is part of the coalition has a Knight Clan as well as leaders and representatives that are not part of the Knighthood. For example, if Skikru becomes the 13th clan, your father would still be the King but a Skikru Knight Clan would be created to ensure your father and the people follow our rules. The purpose of the Knighthood and our Heda is to establish the rules and laws of the land, ensure that those laws are followed and protect everyone.” - Lexa explained, she made a pause to let Clarke process it while she drank from her wine. 

Lexa added, “When our current Heda dies, a new Commander has to ascend. To elect the new Commander, we have what is called a conclave. It is just a mini tournament in which participants fight one on one, the winner moves on to the next round. At the end, the last two remaining warriors fight each other and the one that emerges victorious becomes Heda until their death. Only a natblida or nightblood can participate, it is our belief that people with black blood are powerful warriors and have a strong mind.” 

“That is impressive. So, how old were you when you won the conclave?” - Clarke asked, pouring the last of the wine into their cups. 

They both now sat side by side, neither of them remembered how they got that close but they were enjoying the moment. 

Lexa took a deep breath, “That is something I do not wish to talk about.”

“Lexa, please, you can trust me. I just want to get to know you and your culture.” - Clarke pleaded. 

Lexa let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She knew that Clarke was not going to back down. Plus, she had nowhere to go to get away from the conversation. 

“I was 16. The minimum age you have to be to participate is 15, so I barely made the cutoff. You see, being a nightblood is a blessing, but it also comes with a lot of responsibilities. All nightbloods should be sent to Polis to start their education and training as Knights at the age of 13. We have scouts who find children and make arrangements with their guardians.” - Lexa shared. 

“What happens with the nightbloods that do not win the conclave?” - Clarke inquiries, sincerely interested in learning more about Lexa’s culture and story. 

“They have options, they either stay in Polis or go back to their Knight Clan and prepare for the next conclave. Some nightbloods have the choice to not participate but it depends on specific circumstances, and there is a vote” - Lexa added, still drinking from her wine. 

“Did you have the choice to not participate?” - Clarke asked. 

Lexa stood up quickly, placed her mug on the table then walked to the door and gave it some tugs. Still not working…she laid her head on the door and exhaled. 

“No, I didn’t have an option to not participate, but I wanted to anyway” - Lexa answered harshly. Clarke noticed the change in demeanor in Lexa, she now felt a different type of tension. “You see, Klark, I lost someone important to me. Since that day I promised myself I would not be weak and I would be the best Knight.”

“What do you mean, what makes someone weak?” - Clarke asked, not sure what to expect. 

“Love… Love is weakness.” - Lexa stated bluntly, maybe saying it out loud to Clarke will help her believe it. Lexa continued, “Something you would not understand, you live a happy, carefree life.” Lexa couldn’t believe that the princess was questioning her way of thinking.

“What the hell are you talking about? You don’t know my life is so happy and carefree!” - Clarke shouted, visibly angry. 

“Oh, I do! What do you have in your life to worry about? I’ve known suffering. I am responsible for my people.” - Lexa replied, knowing that she went too far. 

“That’s enough!” - Clarke cried as she threw her mug at the wall. 

Both were now face to face staring angrily at each other, neither of them saw this coming. 

“Our ways are harsh, we do what we must to survive. To be a leader you must put your feelings aside.” - Lexa let out, looking straight into Clarke’s blue eyes. 

Clarke was in shock, she didn’t know how to react. Lexa looked so angry, but her green eyes still shone bright under her frown. 

“So, you just stopped caring? About anyone? I could never do that.” - Clarke replied. 

“Yes, it’s not personal.” - Lexa stated. 

“It is to me! I feel something for you!” - Clarke yelled, she didn’t even notice that she expressed how she felt about her. 

Lexa noticed that Clarke was breathing heavily, she could feel the adrenaline and anger coming from her. She was not expecting Clarke to say she had feelings for her, that made her relax a little bit. 

“But you’re a princess. And you're willing to risk everything on that?.”- Lexa asked, a little calmer.

“Yes.” - Clarke replied.

"Then you put the people you care about in danger." - Lexa answered, she wanted to warn her. 

“According to you!”- Clarke shouted, not moving an inch. She noticed Lexa’s shoulders fall and she stood in a calmer stance. 

“I feel your anger, Klark.” - Lexa said, thinking that maybe she took it too far. 

Clarke was not backing down, she would not be called weak for her feelings.

“You say having feelings makes me weak,” Clarke walked towards Lexa, backing her away until Lexa’s back hit the table behind her. “You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you. But you… you are a liar. I see that you feel something for me. You are just too scared to act on it. Well I’m not--"

“Em pleni! You--” - Lexa cut Clarke off but was interrupted by the door opening and making a loud sound. 

“Wow! Everything okay Commander?” - Raven asked as soon as she got a glimpse of Lexa and Clarke. 

“Anya, take over.” - Lexa said, and with that she exited the room fuming. 

“What the hell just happened?!” - Octavia asked. 

“Well it didn’t go as planned, just come grab a bottle and let's go upstairs." - Clarke answered with sadness in her voice, visibly shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a cliffhanger! Aiming for Monday for the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story and giving it a chance.

The girls made their way back to the dining room followed by Anya and Lincoln. Clarke sat down and put her head in her hands, while Octavia opened the bottle of wine and Raven got the mugs ready. 

Clark removed her hands from her face and her friends could see the sadness in her eyes. “I don’t know what happened. It was going really well, then the next thing I knew we were fighting.” 

“Tell us everything.” Raven demanded, joining her friend at the table. Octavia did the same. 

Clarke then proceeded to tell everything in detail to her friends, and talking about it made her feel a little bit better. 

Anya and Lincoln stood guard, trying not to listen but it was impossible not to. Raven and Octavia had told them about the wine cellar door and that only the locksmith was able to open it. They assured them that the Commander and the princess were safe as that door was the only way in or out. 

During that time while the cellar door was sealed shut, the four of them had a nice conversation. Anya and Lincoln enjoyed having a moment for themselves without constantly thinking of danger and their duties. Anya internally wished her cousin would take advantage of the situation and open up to Clarke, but after hearing the blonde tell the girls what happened she was worried Lexa was more closed off than ever. 

The Knights the girls talk for as long as they could but eventually, they had to interrupt to remind them of their schedule. 

Lincoln cleared his throat to gently remind the girls of the Knight’s presence. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have to go to the med bay then we have some horse riding.”

“Thank you, let’s go.” Clarke responded, steeling herself as she stood up. If there was one thing in her schedule that she wanted to avoid today was the med bay. She knew her mother, Queen Abby, would be there fulfilling her duties as a healer. Clarke was close with her mother so she would be able to tell something was wrong. 

The group made their way to the med bay. Once there, Anya and Lincoln did a quick look-around to ensure everything was secure. Anya had the urge to go to Lexa, she needed to see if her little cousin was okay. Ever since the day she found Lexa hiding in the destroyed carriage and saw the tragedy, Anya promised herself she would always look after Lexa. She took her as her second and trained her; many people knew that this is why Lexa was such a good warrior by the time she had to be in Polis. She not only had conviction and motivation, she also had Anya as her teacher. Therefore, there was no surprise when Lexa won the conclave. They celebrated together with their fellow Triku Knights. Anya couldn’t have been prouder at that moment. Lexa’s triumph meant she was ready to lead, but she would also face great challenges. 

“Lincoln, I’m going to check on Lexa. I’ll be right back.” said Anya, then left in search of Lexa. 

Anya didn’t have to search for long. She found Lexa in her designated room. 

Anya knocked on the door, then opened it. She noticed Lexa sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed, leaning against the footboard of the bed. “Hey, can I come in?” 

Lexa took a deep breath, somehow she knew Anya was going to come to her soon. “Sha.” 

Anya tenderly approached her cousin who looked so vulnerable and sad. “I heard what happened, do you want to talk about it?” Anya inquired, sitting on one of the couches across from Lexa. 

“Not really, but I feel like I need to.” Lexa answered, opening her eyes. She took a deep breath, then continued, “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I tried to keep her at arms length, but I just feel this pull towards her. In the wine cellar, I let my guard down. At first we just talked about the tournament and the conclave but then it became more personal.”

Anya nodded, encouraging Lexa to keep talking. 

“I said love was a weakness and she disagreed…it got ugly.” 

“Lexa, you know that is not true. I know you are just trying to protect yourself, but it doesn’t help that Titus encourages that way of thinking.” Anya knew her cousin was still young and could be impressionable, especially with a strong force like Titus.

“I know, but I didn’t know how to respond when she told me she liked me and that she is willing to risk everything on that. I just said that was dangerous. Then she called me out.” Lexa responded, she was still confused and upset about what happened. “She is not wrong though, I think I made a mistake.”

“Why do you say that?” Anya asked, curious as to where Lexa was going with this. 

“I pushed her too far, and we screamed at each other. We were both so angry. I tried to take a step back to calm things down but Klark was just fuming. I’ve never been so thankful for a locksmith to show up before.” Lexa answered. 

“Saved by the locksmith!” Anya shouted, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Shop op Onya.” Lexa replied, attempting to match Anya’s energy. She tried to make herself smile, but her expression only revealed that inside she was undeniably sad--almost broken. Lexa allowed herself to be truly vulnerable with her cousin and asked, ”What do I do now?” 

Anya regarded Lexa’s helpless state, she knew Lexa only let a few people in her life see her this way. Lexa looked back at Anya as if she was her big sister, and right now she needed just that. Right now she was not the Commander of the 12th Clans, she was just Lexa Woods. 

Anya took her opportunity to tell Lexa the harsh truth. “You need to enjoy life, give yourself a chance. I think this could be a good thing for you. We have no way of telling what will happen, but I know you are going to hate yourself if you don’t at least try.” Anya waited for a moment then added, “I see the way you look at her.” 

Lexa knew in the bottom of her heart that Anya was right. In her life everything was calculated with the sole purpose of becoming the best warrior and leader. Now, this was finally a choice for her, a choice to go after something big. 

“I feel something for her. I’ve tried to ignore it but the pull is too strong. I don’t want to avoid it anymore.” Lexa confessed looking straight at Anya. 

Anya noticed how sincere and determined Lexa was. She was glad her cousin was finally able to admit her feelings to herself. 

Lexa continued, confiding in Anya, “But I’m also scared. We are here on a mission and she is a princess.”

“Like I said before, we don’t know what will happen in the future. But what I do know is life is too short, so stop wasting your time. Yes, she is a princess, and you are the leader of our people. You are not a nobody. Are you willing to take a chance?” Anya inquired, she was curious about what Lexa would say. 

“Sha, Klark would too. She said she was willing to risk everything.” Lexa answered, this time avoiding Anya’s gaze and trying to look less emotional. 

Anya smiled. “Then talk to her, tell her how you feel and start living. Remember, the dead are gone; the living are hungry.” Seeing a soft side of Lexa was rare but always welcomed. 

“Thank you, Anya. You have always been there for me.” Lexa gave her a small smile back. 

“Now, let’s go get you princess,” Anya said decidedly as she stood up from the couch across from Lexa, who still sat on the floor.

“You go ahead, I won’t be able to talk to her at the med bay, especially with the Queen there. I’ll finish my duties for the day then join you at the stables. I’ll be waiting inside, could you send Klark in? I want to have a private talk with her.”

“Yes, Lexa, you are going to do great. You got this.” Anya said as she got ready to leave. Lexa gave her just a nod, confirming that in fact the conversation was over and the Commander was back in charge. 

\-----

Healing and learning from her mother at the med bay were some of Clarke’s favorite activities. She was a natural healer just like her mother. She always tried to make the most out of the experience because this was a way to give back to her people; it made her feel less worthless. 

Queen Abby was the head of the med bay, spending most of her time there. This was a safe place, Sky People were known for their technology but also their advanced medical techniques and medicine. Clarke was really proud of what her mother had accomplished. She was the Queen’s young apprentice, but she had a natural talent that could not be refused.

After all, being a healer and a painter were Clarke’s favorite things and she was happy she could share one of them with her mother. 

“Here we go.” Clarke said to her friends but mostly to herself as she knew her mother could tell if something was wrong right away. 

“Clarke! I’m so happy to see you. Could you bring me those medicine bottles by Jackson?” Abby asked excitedly. 

Clarke did what she was told and brought the medicines to Abby. Only then did she notice that her mom was occupied with a patient. 

“This young man had an accident and hurt his foot.” Abby said, then proceeded to tell Clarke what to do next. 

Raven and Octavia just looked at them in awe; Clarke and Abby were a great team. They were so in sync, never getting in each other's way. 

“Well I’m going to go over to my station.” Raven announced. She had her own space in which she could experiment freely. 

Abby regarded the mischievous look in Raven’s eyes and instructed, “Raven, don’t make anything explode.” 

“I won’t, Queen.” Raven replied, blushing at being called out. 

“And I’m going to entertain myself.” Octavia said while getting closer to Lincoln. 

Time passed quickly in the med bay, as Clarke was busy assisting her mother with many patients throughout her time there. As they were finishing cleaning everything up, she noticed Anya had returned, and she was hoping Lexa would be with her. 

Abby noticed the blonde princess looking around like she was waiting for someone and asked, “Is everything alright Clarke?”

“Yes mom, why do you ask?” Clarke asked back, keeping a straight face. She didn’t want to show any emotion, especially since she was so close to being done with activities at the med bay and getting away without her mother asking this question. 

“You just seem a little bit quiet, which is unusual for you, honey. Plus, you haven’t stopped taking glances at the door since you got here.” Abby explained. She knew her daughter very well and she could tell something was off. 

Clarke thought fast in order to come up with an excuse and remembered seeing Octavia sneak out with Lincoln after Anya arrived. “Oh I’m okay, I’m just curious about where Octavia disappeared.”

“Are the Knights too much for you? Is the Commander treating you right? You can always trust me, Clarke. I know your father can be overprotective but if this isn’t working we should let him know. “ Abby inquired, she was starting to get worried about Clarke. 

“No!” Clarke blurted out, but then tried to downplay it. I’m sorry, I meant no, the Knights are doing a great job. I feel protected and I don’t mind the company at all.”

“Just know that I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“I know. I love you, Mom.”

“Love you too, see you later.” Abby said with a smile as she went to change out of her med bay uniform. 

Clarke joined Raven at the hall leading to the med bay’s entrance, and soon they were on their way out, followed by Anya. Once outside, they saw Octavia and Lincoln sitting on a bench by the door having a conversation. Clarke and Raven looked at each other with playful smiles when they saw how Octavia and Lincoln seemed to be transformed from a young lady in need of protection and a noble Knight to young people smitten with one another. As soon as Lincoln noticed them, he stood quickly and joined Anya’s side, resuming his Knightly posture. Octavia got up slowly, smiling at her friends.

“Well at least one of us seems to be getting somewhere.” Raven whispered for only Clarke to hear. 

“Damn right.” - Clarke whispered back. She was happy for her friend but also a little disappointed for herself as she remembered how awfully her conversation with Lexa went. 

Octavia approached her friends, looking ecstatic. “Ready to mount some horses?” Octavia asked as they made their way to the stables. 

“Well, it seems like soon you will be mounting someone else.” Raven answered, bursting into laughter. 

“Shut up.” Octavia said blushing. 

The group kept walking to the stables until Anya stopped them and told Clarke that Lexa was waiting for her inside the stables.

Clarke was nervous and still a little angry with the Commander for what happened. She slowly entered the stables, and she noticed Lexa right away standing tall in the middle of the room watching her with her hands behind her back. 

“You sent for me?" - Clarke asked, trying to pretend to not be intimidated by the Commander’s presence. 

"Yes. You have nothing to fear from me. I do trust you, Klark.” Lexa began to get closer to Clarke. “I was wrong about you, Klark. Your heart shows no sign of weakness. And if I’m weak for you then so be it."

Standing face to face, Clarke looked directly into Lexa’s green eyes. "I know how hard that is for you."

"You think our ways are harsh, but that's how we survive." Lexa said, trying to control her emotions. 

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?" Clarke said in a low voice, looking down. 

Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke. She looked at her beautiful face, then at her lips, wondering what they would taste like. She knew she was taking a risk but she was past worrying about risks at this point. 

Lexa walked towards Clarke until their noses were almost touching, and murmured, "Maybe we do." Then she closed the distance between their lips.

Clarke was shocked at first, but once she realized what was happening she let go and kissed Lexa back slowly, both girls taking in the sensation and the emotion. Then the kiss started getting passionate. Lexa slowly moved to get another angle, softly caressing Clarke’s nose with her own before going in for another kiss. 

Suddenly, Clarke pulled away with an astonished look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I." She tried to explain herself but got interrupted by a loud thump.

“Stay beside me, don’t move.” Lexa whispered urgently to Clarke as her eyes scanned the area. 

Lexa unsheathed her sword with her right hand and grabbed Clarke’s hand with her left. She pulled Clarke behind her, letting go once Clarke was safely behind her back. Clarke was terrified and wanted to keep Lexa close, so she held onto Lexa’s left tricep, feeling the Knight’s hauberk offering protection underneath her black shirt.

They both walked slowly toward the door, Lexa looked at Clarke and gestured to her to be silent. Lexa was about to touch the handle when they saw a man jump in from one of the windows.

Lexa opened the door quickly and began to shove Clarke outside, getting the attention of Anya and Lincoln. 

The man, all covered in black charged at them with his sword. Lexa pushed Clarke towards Anya and quickly lifted her sword to counter the attack. Their swords clashed a few times as Lexa and the intruder moved through the door to outside of the stables. This man was no match for Lexa; she could see him hesitate with each blow. 

Suddenly, he started running. The Commander quickly pulled a dagger from her boot and swiftly threw it at him, hitting her attacker squarely in the leg. The man screamed and fell, while Lexa and Lincoln made their way to him.

“Who sent you?! Lexa asked as she kicked the man to turn him around to see his face, though it was covered with a mask. 

The man ignored her question. “You’ll never stop this from happening.” he said in between coughs. Then out of nowhere, the man put his wrist to his mouth and swallowed something. In the next instant, there was foam coming out of his mouth. 

Lincoln kneeled down to open the attacker’s mouth and see what he had swallowed, but he was without luck.The man was dead.

“We’ll see about that!” Lexa shouted towards his dead body, she was feeling fury and adrenaline from the fight. She would do anything in her power to protect Clarke, who had suddenly become immensely more important to her.

Lexa removed the black mask from the man’s head, revealing his face. 

“Maumon.” Anya said, in recognition of the mountain man. She was standing in front of the girls attempting to act as a shield, but they were able to see everything that happened. 

Anya’s voice pulled Lexa back to reality…”Klark” she thought, her eyes searching for the princess and looking for any injuries she might be able to see from a distance. 

Clarke was still frightened and in shock. One moment Lexa was kissing her, and the next she was experiencing true, life-threatening danger for the first time.

The Knight could see the terror in Clarke’s blue eyes. She was beginning to be seriously concerned for the princess’s safety. After this event, she knew that whomever wanted the princess dead was serious … serious enough for someone to risk getting all the way through such a heavily-guarded area without being seen on a suicide mission. 

Without hesitation, Lexa ran towards Clarke, the need to touch her and make sure she was okay was her only priority right now. As soon as she reached the princess, Lexa pulled her in for a hug. Clarke felt safer in Lexa’s arms and immediately started crying. She laid her head and hands on the Knight’s chest.

“Klark, I’m right here. I know that was awful. You are safe now, I’m here with you.” Lexa whispered to Clarke, reassuring her as she knew how alarming this was for her. 

As soon Clarke heard Lexa whisper those words to her she felt more at ease, she grabbed the Knights tunic in her fist, never wanting to let go. 

Deep down, Lexa felt bad. Death was common for her not only because of what happened to her family, but also because she had killed people as it was part of being a Knight. However, she wasn’t sure if Clarke had seen a man die before. 

Lexa hugged the princess tighter. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw something shine.  
She slightly shifted herself and Clarke a few steps without letting go to get closer to the thing that caught her attention. 

Clarke didn’t flinch. She kept crying, so Lexa continued to whisper things to her as she got a better look at the mysterious sight.

A message was written with blood on one of the outside walls, near the window where the man jumped into the stables. The shiny thing was a dagger embedded next to the message and something that looked like a head laying on the ground.

“That must be the loud thud we heard, we caught him in the act” Lexa thought as she hugged Clarke tighter. She steeled herself and looked up to read the message.

‘Decide: Arkadia or your daughter’s life. Not even the Knight’s Clan and the Commander will stop us.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I will be posting a new chapter every Monday.

After taking in the ominous message on the wall, Lexa pulled away from Clarke’s embrace, careful to keep the princess facing away from the building so she would not see the note.

“Klark, look at me please,” Lexa said softly while lifting Clarke’s chin to look into her bright blue eyes. She was really concerned for the blonde. “Are you hurt?”

Clarke stopped crying and looked straight back at Lexa. “Well, I’m okay, but I should be the one asking you that question.”

“I’m okay as well,” Lexa replied, trying not to laugh. Even though this mountain man had nothing on her, the current situation was serious. She needed to get Clarke back to the castle.

Clarke carefully touched Lexa’s face and traced it with her fingers. Lexa was loving the feeling,  
never wanting her to stop, so she let her do it for a little bit. 

The moment ended too soon for both of them. They got pulled back to reality when they noticed the small group around them, watching them closely. 

Lexa took a step back and looked at her cousins. She gave them orders to guard the body and check around for more evidence that will help them determine how this happened. She had to report the incident to the King and bring the girls to safety. 

“Come let’s go, just keep looking at me please. I’ll explain it later,”Lexa said so that Clarke wouldn't see the menacing note written on the wall. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and started leading her to the castle, not caring about what the other would think. Octavia and Raven stayed quiet and just followed the pair. When they were just a few steps away from the castle, Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand, wishing she didn’t have to. 

Once they entered the castle, Lexa first found Marcus, the King’s right hand. 

Marcus could see the concern in everyone’s faces. “What happened?!” 

“Someone was at the stable, I fought him, he started to run away and then he killed himself,” Lexa answered stoically. “He left us a second warning; I think we caught him as he was delivering the message. He then tried to attack us as he recognized the princess.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

‘We need to tell the King and the Queen, come on. I know where they are,” Marcus said as he turned on his heel and began walking down the hall. 

“Wait. What about the princess and the girls?” Lexa asked, she didn’t want to leave them alone but also didn’t know what to do with them. 

Clarke, on the other hand, didn’t want to be away from Lexa. She was feeling uneasy and having her protector near helped calm her down. “Can we stay with Lexa please? I promise we won’t interfere.” Clarke asked Lexa, the latter could see the sadness on her face.

“Marcus?” Lexa asked, then added “I’m okay with having them come along, plus the Queen can take a look at the Princess just to make sure everything is alright. What we experienced could be quite shocking.” 

“This way,” Marcus replied, and the group followed him closely on their way to meet the King. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the library. Marcus opened the doors and immediately spoke looking directly to the King and Queen. “There has been an incident within the castle grounds.” 

King Jake first scanned Clarke with his eyes for any injuries, then turned to Lexa. “Is that so? Please tell me what happened.” King Jake demanded. 

The Knight took a step forward looking strong, hands behind her back. 

“We were attacked at the stable. However, I don’t think the man was intending to attack. It seems his intention was to leave another message on the outside wall of the stable, but he must have seen us through the window and recognized the princess. I took care of it by fighting him off. He unfortunately killed himself before I could interrogate him properly, but we recognized him as a mountain man. None of us got hurt, but he did finish his message. We have another body and another message.” 

The King was shocked. Not only did an intruder manage to invade the castle grounds, but his precious daughter was dangerously close to being harmed. A million questions ran through his mind and by the looks of it, Queen Abby was thinking of her own questions. 

“What is the message?” King Jake asked the easiest, most direct question that he could manage. 

Lexa inhaled and then addressed the King. “It said... ‘Decide: Arkadia or your daughter’s life. Not even the Knight’s Clan and the Commander will stop us.’ They definitely know we are working together. The mountain men are not organized or civilized enough to devise this plan, they are just being used as a proxy to carry it out.” 

The mountain men were famous for being exiled by their own people. Most of them were thieves or cowards from different clans living in the mountains, hence the nickname. 

“Lincoln and Anya are outside finishing up and looking for any more clues. I will send word to Indra, so that she is alert and keeps vigilant about any mountain men near Tondc,” Lexa added. 

“Very well. We need more security; we have a young group of guards that need a lot of training. They can help to cover the perimeter and additional security as needed. Will you be able to start training them in the Knight’s basics?” The King asked. 

Lexa could use the group to prepare for the tournament and kill two birds with one stone. “Yes I can, but that will require time and I don’t want to leave the princess unprotected.”

“I’ll let Lord Pike know. He is in charge of our guards and would be able to put a team together to start tomorrow. Clarke and the girls can come and just observe, nothing better than to be around the best Knights and our young guardsmen right....” - The King joked, trying to lighten the mood and hide how worried he really was. 

Unfortunately for him, no one laughed. Marcus was looking nervous, and Lexa, a little bit annoyed. 

“Anyway,” the King continued, changing the subject, “my other request is that you or your fellow Knights be around the princess 24/7. We need to add a night shift until we figure out how this happened. I don’t feel comfortable letting my daughter be by herself at night. We have guards patrolling the halls, which will continue, but if you could stand guard outside or inside her room that would make me feel more at ease.”

“We can do that,” Lexa replied quickly. She knew that meant more time with Clarke, especially since it seemed that adding security would mean it would be a challenge to be alone with the princess. 

King Jake gave the Commander a smile. “Excellent.”

As the group kept talking, Queen Abby approached Clarke to ask her a few questions. She wanted to check on her daughter and make sure she was okay. Later, Queen Abby would whisper privately to Lexa that Clarke was just in shock and it seemed that she was doing better. 

Anya and Lincoln joined the rest of the group about thirty minutes later. They shared that they couldn’t find more clues, but they did find an abandoned horse that the mountain man must have stolen. They confirmed that the man worked alone. 

With no more news, the rest of the day’s activities for the girls got cancelled. Everyone needed time to regroup, and staying inside the castle seemed like the best idea. 

The princess headed to her room; she was tired and wanted to take a nap. Lexa did a quick survey of Clarke’s room just to ensure there wasn’t any danger. 

Clarke laid down after removing her shoes and changing into something more comfortable. She didn’t mind wearing dresses, but they were definitely not her first choice. 

Before stepping out of her room, Lexa assured Clarke, “I’ll be right outside, just call my name and I’ll be here.” She wanted to give the princess some privacy, and most importantly, time for herself. 

“Will do,” Clarke whispered softly, already closing her eyes. 

Lexa smiled while looking at Clarke drift off. She knew no one was watching her, so she could lower her barriers to just enjoy this moment. She then slowly walked towards the door and exited the room, closing the door as smoothly as possible to not wake up the princess. 

She found her fellow Knights waiting outside for further instructions. 

“I got this; I’ll just stand guard here,” Lexa instructed. “You guys can take a break for a couple of hours. I know you had to do a lot of walking and searching, and I appreciate that. You have earned this time for yourselves.”

“Are you sure?” Lincoln asked for confirmation. He was pretty tired after the incident. 

“Sha, plus I don’t think they’ll try anything more today. Their messenger didn’t return, so the other mountain men probably figured out by now that we killed him.”

Anya was a little too excited for some time to herself. “You are right about that. We will meet you back here later, then.”

“Go on,” Lexa ordered, standing tall by Clarke’s door. 

For her, the lines were starting to blur. She wasn’t concerned only about adding a 13th clan, but she feared for Clarke’s life. She could feel the pull towards Clarke and she was willing to let go. It was too late to go back now and she knew it. She would protect the princess with her life if need be; they could always find another Commander. 

\---- 

Anya headed straight to her room as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to waste any minute of her free time. The first thing she did was take a quick bath and change into clean clothes. Then she sat down and went through some old tournament notes she kept, as this was an important event to her. Before she could finish reading the notes, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

“Enter,” Anya said loudly. 

Raven flashed a smile as she opened the door. “Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

Anya rolled her eyes as soon as she saw who knocked on her door but decided to be polite. “You are not, actually this is my free time. What can I help you with?”

“Woah, don’t be so eager to see me. I’ve been trying to find you,” Raven teased. She definitely was not afraid of this blonde warrior with killer cheekbones and permanent frowning face. She actually thought that was adorable. 

“And why did you want to find me?” Anya asked through a smirk, testing the waters. 

“Because I wanted to spend time with you; I want to get to know you. Our friends might be shy and sometimes idiots, but I’m not. Here it goes, I’m Raven but you can call me whatever you want. Just don’t call me Lady Raven like everyone does please... I like physical activities,” (wink) “modifying things to make them more functional, making things go boom, joking around, and you of course.” Raven had to catch her breath once she was done.

Anya sat silently shocked as thoughts ran through her mind. This little girl is full of energy, damn. Did she just say she liked me? Shit, what do I do now?

“Are you going to say something or are you going to stand there just looking at me with those  
beautiful eyes?” Raven challenged. 

Anya was never one to back down from a challenge. She was known to be the bold one of the Wood cousins. Her heart started to beat faster. It was obvious that Raven was interested and flirting with her, so there was no point in refusing the attraction. 

“Sorry, I’m just taking it all in. But I don’t think you can handle me.” Anya teased, looking Raven up and down with her eyes. 

“Of course I can! You should know no one challenges Raven.”

Anya’s eyes widened as she laughed, “Could you scream any louder? I don’t think they heard you in the kitchen. I’m just teasing you, damn you are easy.” Raven responded by immediately hitting her in the arm.

“Ouch, knight down!” Anya exaggeratedly grabbed her arm.

Raven laughed at Anya's antics. “You are an idiot.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Anya smirked. Then, her face turned serious as she murmured, “an idiot who likes you back.”

“Really?”

Anya got closer to Raven and grabbed her hands, looked straight into her eyes, and took in her excitement. “Yes, I really do. I want to get to know you too, but I don’t want to get you into trouble. I’m just a Knight. My duty will always be to my Knight clan and to our Commander.” 

“You won’t get me into trouble. My parents accept me as I am, plus they are never around. And what are you talking about, ‘just a Knight’? Being a Knight is a huge deal, especially being from Triku.” 

“Just had to be sure,” Anya replied smiling at her.

“Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come closer and kiss me already?” Raven knew very well what she was doing to issue another challenge. 

Anya was speechless. She finally met her match, so she did what she was told and kissed Raven passionately. 

\-------

Lexa was lost in her thoughts. She was reliving what happened at the stable, trying to see if she had missed something. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small noise coming from Clarke’s room. She tried to listen closer, and then heard a small whimper and a very faint, “Lexa.” 

Quickly, she entered the room thinking the princess was in danger, but she wasn’t. Clarke seemed to be having a nightmare that was causing her more distress. 

In that moment, Clarke woke up, her eyes disoriented as she took in the scene of Lexa entering her room. 

“It's ok, you're safe,” Lexa said as she approached Clarke. 

“I was having a nightmare about the stables. What if you weren’t there?” Clarke was still laying down on her side facing the Knight. 

“May I?” Lexa asked while pointing to the bed. 

Clarke nodded. Lexa took off her boots and the shoulder pad on her left shoulder. Slowly, as if trying not to scare the princess, Lexa laid down next to her on the bed mirroring the blonde’s position. 

They stared at each other's eyes for a second before Lexa finally spoke. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. If something were to happen to me, my spirit would still protect you.” 

“Your spirit?” Clarke inquired, she was curious as to why Lexa brought that up. 

“It is our belief that our spirits live on. When I die, my spirit will find and guide the next Commander.”

“So can you feel the spirits of other Commanders now?”

“It’s not like that, I call it more like intuition or a hunch,” Lexa explained. “They guide us through life, and I like to think that is the way they communicate. I also try meditating when I am facing a challenge. I don’t hear voices or feel anything but I ask for a sign and sometimes I get an answer. Not always, but I do like to believe there is something after death”

Clarke took a deep breath, it hadn’t been long since she met Lexa, but the thought of her dying was too much. She really didn’t want to think about it. 

“I need your spirit to say where it is,” Clarke said firmly, determination in her eyes. 

Lexa saw right into Clarke and knew what she was thinking. “I need that too. Can I ask you something?” Clarke nodded, so Lexa added. “When I kissed you, you said I’m sorry. Did you regret it?”

“What? No! I was just in shock. I was going to say ‘I’m sorry I was not expecting this,’ and I wanted to ask you if you were sure. I know how hard it must be for you.” Clarke didn’t want to stop the kiss, but she wanted to make sure it was not an impulse. She didn’t expect to get attacked right after, so she was grateful to have this opportunity to address it with Lexa. 

“I’m definitely sure. I told you that if I’m weak so be it. I can’t fight what I feel for you anymore.”

“Then don’t...” Clarke whispered as she moved closer to the Knight to connect their lips once more. 

The kiss, as the one before, started slowly. But this time, Lexa’s hand caressed Clarke’s face as she brought her even closer to her without breaking the kiss. 

Time passed slowly, each girl just enjoying the moment. Finally, they took a moment to breathe…bright green staring into bright blue eyes. 

“How are we going to make this work? I’m a princess and you are the Commander,” Clarke asked with worry in her eyes. 

“Honestly, I do not know but I’m willing to give it a try. We don’t have to think about that just yet.” Lexa answered, trying to hide her worry as well. She knew what was planned for Clarke’s future but nothing was set in stone. 

Clarke smiled. “I want to try too.”

As they lay facing one another, they asked each other simple questions to get to know each other deeply with a few kisses in between. Clarke learned that Lexa’s favorite color was blue, that she preferred fighting with two swords, she loved the forest, and she read in her spare time. Lexa, on the other hand, learned that Clarke was more than just a princess. Her favorite color was green, exactly the color of Lexa’s eyes as she pointed out, and she liked to paint or draw in her spare time pointing to the easel in the corner. Lexa also learned Clarke’s passion for healing and wanting to save people, as well as her desire to be a leader instead of just a pretty, royal face. 

As time passed, they realized it was starting to get dark and that they hadn’t eaten anything since before the stables. 

“Let’s find Lincoln, Anya, and your friends,” Lexa suggested. “Then maybe we can have dinner all together since there are no schedule conflicts today.”

“I like that idea. Let me change and I’ll be out in a minute.”

Lexa nodded, got out of Clarke’s bed, put on her shoulder pad, and leaned down to put on her boots. When she looked up, Clarke was standing right in front of her expectantly. She quickly stood up and caught Clarke’s lips with her own one more time.

“I just needed one more before going back to reality,” Clarke said.

“We should keep this quiet for now, but we can trust my cousins. Can we trust your friends?” Lexa asked. “We are going to need them in our corner.”

“Yes, we can trust them. Plus, they already know I have feelings for you.”

Lexa leaned close to Clarke one last time before heading to the door. “Very well. I’ll be outside.” 

Clarke smiled as she watched the Knight leave the room. She didn’t stop smiling as she changed out of her nightgown into some comfortable pants and a casual blouse. She could get away without wearing a dress since she would be spending the evening in the castle among family and friends.

After putting on some sandals, she headed to the hallway where Lexa looked impressed to see Clarke not wearing a skirt for once. She noticed Lexa was not alone. Lincoln and Octavia waited for her in the hall as well. 

“What is going on?” Clarke asked.

“I told my fellow Knights to take some time off while I was guarding your room,” Lexa explained, trying not to blush as she remembered their time in Clarke’s bed. “Lincoln was just telling me that he took a nap, and then found Lady Octavia talking to her brother.” 

Clarke took the hint and could see that Lexa’s commander stance was back. 

“Bellamy is here?” Clarke wondered aloud. She had met him a few times, though they were nothing more than acquaintances. 

“He is. Lord Pike summoned him to the castle. He will be part of the new guard group that the Commander will be training,” Octavia explained, she loved her brother but he was always away. 

“How nice to have your brother around,” Clarke said, genuinely happy for her friend. “You can tell us all about it during dinner. I’m starving.” Clarke noticed how hungry she really was. 

“Anya should have been back by now. Let’s first go look for her, then we can find Lady Raven,” Lexa suggested. 

“Raven is probably making something go boom,” Octavia laughed. 

“Yes, Raven alone is dangerous. I’ll instruct the guards to give notice to the cooks that we are on our way so that they have something prepared when we get there,” Clarke stated as she made her way towards the couple of guards at the end of the hall. 

“Where should we start?” Lexa inquired, looking at Lincoln. 

“I saw Anya going to her room. We should start there.” Lincoln answered as he led the way. 

When they finally got to Anya’s room, Lexa knocked on the door. No one answered, but she could hear someone in there. Annoyed, she opened the door to find an interesting scene…

Anya and Raven were naked on Anya’s bed, clearly having sex. 

Lexa caught everyone’s attention with her shout, “What the hell?!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Writing this one was a challenge because I had to create it from scratch and it was a very stressful week. We finally get to breathe a little bit. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

In Anya’s room, both girls jumped as soon as they heard Lexa yell. They immediately detangled themselves from each other and covered up with the sheet. 

Anya’s face went white. She was so surprised that they had been caught in such an intimate moment. On the other hand, a smirk widened across Raven’s face.

“What...You want some too?!” Raven teased Lexa.

“Shop op... really Anya?” Lexa asked Anya, not amused at what she just witnessed. 

“Uhm...mmm.” Anya tried to reply but Raven interrupted her.

“Don’t worry Anya, it’s just your cousin.” Raven said to Anya. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “It’s not only me...”

Both girls looked behind Lexa and they saw Clarke along with Octavia trying not to laugh while Lincoln tried to look anywhere but at Raven and Anya still in Anya’s bed. 

“Whatever, we had a great time. It was about time someone got some around here. The cat is out of the bag. We liked each other…and we will definitely be doing that again,” Anya responded.

“Oh, we are doing that again? Raven inquired seductively. 

“Yes my dear, you might be a Lady but you are not one in bed,” Anya answered. 

The four clothed members of the group just stood in awkward silence, mouths agape at the scene before them.

“Gross...please get dressed and come,” Lexa instructed. 

“Oh we already did a lot of that,” Raven replied. 

Lexa gave Raven a death glare before exiting the room and closing the door behind her and the other three . 

“I walked right into that one didn’t I?” Lexa asked Clarke referring to Raven’s comeback. 

“Yes, you did,” Clarke said between laughs. 

Lexa was suddenly very aware of how much she liked to see Clarke laugh, but changed the subject before her other friends caught her blushing. “Let’s go before I lose my appetite thinking about what we walked in on.” 

She then turned, knocked on Anya’s door, and yelled, “Hurry Up! Meet us for dinner at the dining hall!” 

The group of four headed to the dining hall, laughing at the situation and at the look on Lexa’s face. The Commander told them that seeing her cousin naked was not something she wanted to see ever again, causing another big set of laughs from the group. Lincoln added that he didn’t want to see either of the Knights naked. 

When they arrived at the dining hall, there was already food on the large table. They sat down, Clarke next to Lexa and Lincoln next to Octavia. About five minutes later, a disheveled Raven and a put together Anya joined them. 

“That good?” Clarke asked her friend while she was taking a seat. 

Raven looked directly at Clarke and whispered, “You have no idea…but I hope you do soon.”

Clarke blushed, tried not to look at Lexa, and failed. She couldn’t deny the physical attraction she felt for the Knight. 

Lexa didn’t notice Clarke's intense stare because she was busy looking at Anya smirking while she took a seat.

“I’m starving after all that physical activity.” Anya mentioned while grabbing some of the food laid out on the table. 

Lincoln chimed in, “I need some wine.”

Everyone laughed except Lincoln and Lexa. The rest of the group could see how affected the two Woods cousins were in regards to Anya and Raven’s endeavour. 

“Let’s just eat, shall we?” Clarke said, trying to lighten the mood. 

The group started grabbing food and settling in. The dynamic once again became comfortable and relaxed, it seemed that everybody got along really well. 

Lexa liked the vibe. She felt like she could let her guard down with Clarke and her friends, it was nice to be able to have just a casual dinner. After she was finished with her food, Lexa looked around the room to confirm the group was alone...satisfied with what she saw, she reached for Clarke’s hand underneath the table. 

No one else noticed, and Clarke smiled to herself. 

The talk was easygoing, Lincoln and Anya told the girls about their childhoods and how Lexa was always climbing trees when she was seven but she was scared of jumping into a creek. It was clear that the Woods are a big love for everything green and for the forest. 

Lexa just glared at them but Clarke found it adorable. This caused everyone to laugh even harder. 

This is a good thing, we needed to laugh and lighten the mood after what happened today, Anya thought.

No one brought up Lexa’s tragic past or mentioned her parents. Anya talked about how the three Woods cousins grew up as a unit once they all were part of the Knights Clan and how her dad, Gustus was a big presence for all of them. Octavia was a little bit shocked when Lincoln said Indra was his mother. 

The conversation shifted to put the spotlight back on the Ladies and the princess. Clarke expressed the pressure she felt of being an only child with a big legacy to keep. Octavia on the other hand, told them how she rarely saw her family and spent most of her time in Arkadia with Clarke. She gave the Knights more information about his brother’s role in the King’s guard. Apparently, he wanted to escalate ranks to be an important leader for Arkadia like Raven’s parents were. Octavia explained how Bellamy, her brother, found a mentor in Lord Pike and how harshly he was being treated. 

Rumors about Pike’s ruthless and gross leadership ways were always present, but now Clarke knew how real they are thanks to Octavia. She made a note to talk to her dad about it at some point. 

“So Commander, do you also have tattoos?” Raven asked out of nowhere. “We all can see Lincoln’s. I know from experience that Anya does, and not in visible places. 

“Yes, they are very common in our culture, especially Triku..” Lexa answered. 

“Can we see them?” Clarke asked without looking at Lexa, suddenly feeling thirsty.

Lexa nodded to Clarke, then she stood up and removed her shoulder pad, her tunic then the hauberk. She rolled up her sleeve until most of her right arm was showing. 

“I have this one on my arm” Lexa explained as she showed off her arm tattoo. 

Clarke was looking at Lexa with curiosity. She noticed how toned her arms were and couldn’t look away. She thought...Is it getting hot in here? Damn she has amazing arms, she must be really strong.

Raven coughed to get Clarke’s attention then whispered, “Stop drooling”.

The princess came back from immodestly daydreaming about her favorite Knight. She just couldn’t stop looking at the newly exposed skin. She noticed some small scars on Lexa’s arms and made a mental note to ask about them later. Each might have its own story. 

Lexa, on the other hand, totally noticed Clarke checking her out. She was not going to be shy about it. 

The Knight stretched her arm and flexed it to show her bicep. Then slowly without taking her eyes off the princess, she started undoing the top of her shirt. Turning around, she lifted her long brown hair to reveal an infinity sign on the back of her neck. “There’s this one on the back of my neck, which no one can see because of my hair.”

Anya looked at her cousin knowingly, she knew what Lexa was about to do. 

Lexa took a deep breath then uncovered the top of her upper back to show them her back tattoo. “And I have this other one that I’m just going to show you the very top of, because it goes all the way down by back.” 

Clarke was on fire. She couldn’t stop watching and wanted to rip Lexa’s shirt off right then and there to see more of the tattoo. 

The room’s ambiance started to get uncomfortable as the rest of the group could sense the growing sexual tension between Lexa and Clarke. 

“Hmm, okay, we all have cool tattoos. Now put your stuff back on please,” Lincoln said, trying to change the mood. 

“Anybody else feel that it is very hot here?” Raven teased. 

“Shut up, Raven,” Clarke replied, then faked a small yawn as she turned to the Knights. “I think I’m ready to go to bed.” She needed space to get a hold of herself. 

Lexa nodded quickly, putting her outfit back on. 

Clarke left her friends behind and practically started running back to her room, with the Knights trying to catch up. 

Once she made it into her bedroom, she took a deep breath and blushed furiously. She had never been this attracted to someone, especially this physically attracted. 

The only thing she wanted to do right now was to lick all of Lexa’s tattoos. 

Clarke didn’t have much time to think about it, as Lexa knocked on the door an instant later. 

“Klark? Can I come in?” Lexa asked from the other side of the door. 

“Yes.” Clarke answered, not able to say another word. 

Lexa entered the room and closed the door behind her. She noticed Clarke’s blue eyes looking at her with determination as she walked towards her. 

Clarke grabbed the Knight’s tunic and pulled her towards her to connect their lips. This kiss was different from the last one. This one was rushed, hot and passionate. 

Lexa returned the kiss and licked Clarke’s lips asking for permission. Clarke immediately understood Lexa’s intention and opened her mouth to be kissed fully, their tongues now battling for dominance. 

Clarke's hands started to explore Lexa’s body. She wanted to feel as much as she could of Lexa. The Knight did the same, staying away from Clarke’s breasts on purpose. 

For the girls, it was as if time stood still. They were giving into the passion and this new sensation. It was clear for both of them that this was more than just a fling. 

They paused to take a deep breath, blue eyes looking into green and vice versa. Lexa gave Clarke a small smile, then closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on the princess's head. 

“Klark, you are special,” Lexa said softly without moving her position. “I will keep you safe. I know today has been a rollercoaster but I’m here for you.”

Clarke didn’t know how to respond. She was having so many emotions that were new to her. 

“Hey princess, are you alright?!” Raven asked loudly as she burst into the room and noticed the closeness between Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke was about to move but Lexa held her in place by placing her hands on either side of her hips. 

Lexa guided Clarke’s chin with the softest touch of her fingers, then placed a small goodnight kiss on her lips. “Goodnight Klark, I’ll be outside if you need me,” Lexa said looking directly into Clarke’s eyes as she slowly pulled away.

As she made her way out of the room, Lexa nodded confidently at Raven. “Goodnight Lady Raven.” Then closed the door behind her. 

Raven had seen her friend checking out the Knight’s ass as she walked out. 

“Clarke Griffin, what the hell was that?!” Raven shouted. Lexa literally kissed Clarke in front of her!

Clarke didn’t realize she was smiling until Raven’s question brought her back to reality. Her smile got bigger, and she could see the amusement in Raven’s eyes.

“I honestly don’t know, but I liked it very much.” Clarke said incredulously. 

“That was different, I wonder what changed. From what you told me she had been all ‘this-is-my-limit’ tough knight attitude, then she seems to be a little more into you, then she is kissing you in front of me…” Raven said while letting her imagination run.

“Oh, and that kiss was nothing. You should have seen the one we shared before you came in,” Clarke said.

“What?! She kissed you before?” Raven shouted. 

“Lower your voice. She did, and it was passionate. I've never been kissed like that. But she also kissed me earlier at the stables. That was a different kind of kiss but still mind blowing.” Clarke answered, while jumping on her bed then laying down to stare at the sealing. 

Raven joined her but just sat at the foot of the bed. 

“Do you think she really cares about me?” Clarke asked Raven, needing confirmation about the sincerity of that moment.

“Yes. She cares about you, Clarke. I could see it even before this, it’s something in her eyes…they shine when she sees you. She is always looking at you when you aren’t looking. Anya and I call her Commander Heart Eyes when we see her looking at you like you are her whole world.”

“Thank you, Raven. I don’t know what I’d do without you or Octavia,” Clarke said as she sat up and moved over to hug her best friend.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Wait, where’s Octavia?” Clarke asked Raven. It was uncommon to have just one of them there in her room. 

Raven looked at Clarke with a sly smile. “Lincoln...she will be here shortly. We were hoping to sleep here tonight and have a sleepover in your room.”

“I would like that very much.”

Both girls talked for a little while longer before Octavia joined them. Once all three were reunited they talked about the events of the day and the Woods cousins before going to sleep. 

Clarke closed her eyes ready to call it a night. She had just one thing in her mind as she fell asleep...a brown-haired Knight with bright green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Clarke woke up with a smile on her face. She was on cloud nine after reliving the memories of her kisses with Lexa. 

As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Raven was up and about to leave the room.

Raven caught her friend watching her and said, “Going to get ready for the day, see you in a little bit.”

Clarke made no attempts to move. She just stared at the ceiling enjoying the peacefulness and happiness that Lexa brought to her the day before, trying to push the fact that her life was in danger to the back of her mind. Not wanting to get out of bed yet, Clarke reached out for her sketchbook and sat up with it on her lap. Inspiration hit her quickly as she began to draw a certain pair of green eyes, a sharp jaw, and intricate braids. 

A knock on the door broke her concentration. While she had sketched furiously and without stopping, she finally had a moment to observe in full what she just created, a portrait of Lexa.

Clarke blushed and shouted, “Come in!” without taking her eyes off her sketchbook. She was focused on the imperfections; in her mind this drawing didn’t do Lexa justice.

“Good morning Klark,” Lexa said slowly as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I hope you had a goodnight sleep.” 

Clarke immediately looked up, green and blue eyes staring at each other. She noticed how put together the Knight looked: strong, impeccable, and with noticeably confident posture. Lexa gave Clarke a small smile. 

The Knight was as affected as Clarke by their change in dynamics. She stayed up late guarding the princess’s door, but eventually made it to her own room to get some sleep. 

Clarke got out of bed quickly and jumped towards Lexa, who opened her arms and caught her. Their lips connected right away, nothing more needed to be said at that moment. 

The kiss picked up right where they left off, with each girl attacking the other’s lips. Lexa turned around and pressed Clarke’s back against the door as she held her tightly in place, arms around Clarke’s waist. 

For a moment, they stopped kissing. But Lexa continued her attack on Clarke as she placed little kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her neck. 

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned, enjoying the pleasure. 

“Klark,” Lexa whispered back in her particular accent. 

Clarke was no longer able to control the need to taste Lexa’s lips again. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

Lexa did just that, kissing the princess as if she never had before. 

After they finally exhausted themselves with kissing, Clarke once again looked up into Lexa’s green eyes and smiled. “Good morning, I can get used to this.”

“Me too, great way to start the day,” Lexa replied, still carrying Clarke and supporting her against the wall. 

Lexa gave Clarke a quick peck, then slowly set the princess down. 

“Actually, I just came back here quickly to say hi. I have to get going and prepare everything for today’s training. Anya and Lincoln will accompany you to breakfast, and then you will join me with the Skikru guards.”

“I wish we could have breakfast together, but I understand your duties. Have you had something to eat?” Clarke asked, wanting to ensure the Knight was ready for the day. 

“I did, thank you.” Lexa adored how Clarke was looking after her, embracing her Commander Heart Eyes nickname. “Wear something comfortable. I’ll set up a place for you to sit.” 

Clarke neared Lexa so that her lips brushed against the other’s as she said, “See you in a little bit then.” And she planted a kiss directly on Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa returned the short and sweet kiss. She didn’t want to leave the princess, but she had to set everything up. The first day of training for this young group of inexperienced guards was a big deal for her, and she wanted to make a good impression. 

“Goodbye, Klark,” Lexa said as her fingers traced Clarke’s cheek.

One last quick kiss, and Lexa was out of there. Clarke collapsed on her bed, staring at her ceiling, just enjoying the happiness that she was feeling at that moment. She couldn’t wait to see Lexa again. 

After getting ready, she made her way to the dining room for breakfast followed by Anya and Lincoln. Raven and Octavia were already sitting at the table and eating. 

Raven was the first to speak. “Good morning Clarke. You look different. Does it have anything to do with a fierce-looking, green-eyed Knight?”. 

By the look on Octavia’s face, Clarke could tell that Raven had told her everything about the kiss she witnessed. 

“Good morning to you both. Yes it has, although unfortunately she could not join us as she had to prepare for the training,” Clarke answered. 

Octavia finally burst with excitement. “Tell me everything, I want to hear it from you,” she demanded. 

“Okay but let’s make it quick.” Clarke said then proceeded to tell Octavia about the kisses and the change in dynamics with Lexa. 

Lincoln tried not to react, but Anya had a full-on smile on her face. Lexa told her what happened after she took over the night shift. The blonde Knight was happy for her cousin, but reminded her to take it slow. After all, Clarke was a princess. 

Clarke was on a mission. She needed to get this meal over with as soon as possible. She wanted to get back to Lexa and missed seeing her green eyes. 

When everyone was done, the group headed outside to the designated practice area. Once they saw the training setup from distance, Clarke remembered seeing this before. It was just a field with a run-down old shed. As they got closer, Clarke could see Lexa’s back standing tall, addressing the small group of Skikru guards in front of her. Each of the guards stood at attention, showing the Commander respect. 

Lexa felt the presence of Clarke and the others, but she didn’t turn around to acknowledge them just yet. 

“My name is Alexandria Woods. I am the Commander of the 12th Knight Clans,” she began as she moved through the line, making sure to make eye contact with each guard in turn. “Today, you begin training as if you were Knights. The main difference is that we are warriors, teachers, healers, mentors, and more. Our role is to maintain the peace, and not just protect. Per the King’s instructions, I will be teaching you the Knight’s basics on combat, sword fighting, and how to read your environment for danger. These will help when you cover the perimeter, and if or when extra security is needed. We have a goal in common which is to ensure the protection of the princess.”

Clarke felt the dominant tone of Lexa’s voice and her strong presence in places she didn’t think were appropriate. She noticed how Lexa was not wearing her shoulder pad or the hauberk. Besides that, her outfit was the same. The princess was struggling to control her emotions. All she wanted to do was run towards Lexa and kiss her right then and there but she knew that was not a possibility. 

Lexa finally turned around to face the group, and Clarke was surprised as she felt a shock of arousal course through her body. She quickly clenched her knees together trying to control the feeling between her legs. Clarke’s thoughts were all over the place. Next, her thoughts wandered to the mysterious paint Lexa was wearing on her face. The black paint extended from her eyebrow to below her eye, covering the surrounding of her eyes and extending to the side of her face, ending by her hairline. There were also three streaks down Lexa’s cheekbones, from shorter near the middle of her cheek to long, near her ear. 

The green of Lexa’s eyes was emphasized by the darkness surrounding them, making her look fiercer than she ever looked before. That look was undeniably doing things to Clarke.   
When Lexa made eye contact with Clarke, she noticed her pupils were blown and her sky blue eyes were darker. She could tell Clarke was burning with desire, and Lexa was secretly enjoying it. Her war paint design was something she was proud of. The streaks represented the tears she cried after her family’s tragedy. That way, she could not forget either her pain nor her mission. 

“Thank you for joining us,” Lexa called to the group of visitors after clearing her throat. She acknowledged that she could feel the sexual tension coming from Clarke by making meaningful eye contact with the princess. Lexa indicated the meager seating provided for them. “Please take a seat. I couldn’t find anything better; I hope that will be enough.” 

Clarke looked at the pile of hay, moved towards it, and just sat without saying a word, too stunned by Lexa’s tempting presence to say anything in response. Raven and Octavia followed, noticing their friend’s reaction to seeing Lexa. 

“I gotta give it to you Griffin, the Commander is so hot,” Raven whispered. 

“Shut up,” Clarke replied weakly. 

Octavia looked at Clarke and added her own commentary in a low voice, “It seems you, too, will be joining the Knight pounder club soon.”

Raven responded by flipping her middle finger towards Octavia, while Clarke simply did not respond. She had not seen the full extent of Lexa’s Knightly demeanor before, and she was liking it very much. She cursed herself for not bringing her sketchbook with her. Memorializing this moment would have to wait, but she was aching to sketch the warrior in front of her. 

After the girls took their places, Lexa introduced Anya and Lincoln to the group of guards. She went on to explain their roles as well as the Knighthood. 

“Now, before we begin, tell us your names,” Lexa instructed. 

One by one, the guards introduced themselves, and Lexa made mental notes about each as they spoke. They looked uninterested and kind of annoyed that they had to be there. 

“Bellamy Blake,” Bellamy announced. Octavia’s brother, loyal to Lord Pike and the one who probably will report back to him with opinions on the training...Lexa noted. 

“Finn Collins,” the next said. A physically fit young man with shaggy long brown hair that reached just above his chin. 

“Monty Green.” A friendly looking young male of Asian descent, He didn’t seem like he fit into this group - his thin body looking like he had a long road ahead of him with this training.

“Nathan Miller,” said a confident voice. He was a Black young man, strong built with a buzz cut. 

“John Murphy.” Murphy introduced himself looking annoyed. Medium build, black short hair and had this kind of bad boy attitude. 

“Jasper Jordan,” the next said weakly. He had brown eyes as well as dark brown hair. He didn’t look very strong as he was one of the skinniest among them...along with Monty. 

“Nice to officially to officially meet you all. Let’s begin, the first thing that you need to remember is respect,” Lexa instructed. “Being a Knight is more than just a guard, it’s a brotherhood and sisterhood. We have each other’s backs and we fight with one purpose - to maintain the peace. Now that we know the purpose, the first lesson is hand-to-hand combat. You… Blake…. show me what you’ve got.” She picked Blake because she saw how the group looked up to him ─ she wanted to start with the strongest. 

Blake gave Lexa a skeptical look. “So we are just going to fight?” Fist fights were not something they were trained on by Pike. Swords and weapons training was their thing. “We are most used to fighting with our swords.” 

“Yes, well, that’s why it’s called training: you’re doing something new. Now try and get a punch, kick, or whatever landed on me,” Lexa answered, still not moving.

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did Lexa just tell Bellamy to hit her? She was now concerned for the Knight’s well being.

“Alright,” Bellamy said while putting his fists up. The group stepped aside and now formed a semi circle around the two.

Bellamy rushed forward to punch Lexa, who simply moved aside, her hands behind her back the entire time. Clarke’s worries quickly went away as she saw how capable the Knight was.

Getting frustrated as Lexa was easily evading each blow, Bellamy started to move faster. But still, the outcome was the same.

Lexa had seen enough. The next time he went for a punch, she grabbed her fist and twisted his arm causing him to spin and land flat on his back.

By now, Clarke worries were a distant memory replaced by amazement. Yes, she had heard rumors of the Commander’s fighting skills, but now seeing it with her own eyes was special. And besides, she hadn’t really seen anything yet. 

Lexa extended a hand to Bellamy to help him up. “Next,” Lexa called.

Lexa handled all of them, some easier than others. Through the quick “fights” she noticed the shaggy-haired boy staring at Clarke most of the time, clearly not paying attention.

Therefore, she picked him last. “Collins, your turn.” 

The boy got closer, puffed his chest and ran a hand over his hair. He looked over towards the princess and winked at her. Clarke rolled her eyes and looked uninterested. 

Lexa didn’t know what to make of it, but she didn’t like what she saw. And this boy was going to pay the price.

Finn, wanting to impress Clarke, rushed towards Lexa trying to land a punch. This time, Lexa did more than just evade, she fought back.

Finn didn’t know what hit him, but soon realized what Lexa had done. He became furious and tried to hit her again, how dare she show him up in front of the attractive princess.

Lexa evaded his hit. She kicked out his legs causing him to fall face first. She grabbed him, turned him around, and then put her knee on his chest effectively pinning him down.

“Collins. You need to pay attention to my lessons. Others will not show mercy and it might cost you your life.” Lexa said directly to his face. She stood and continued, “Again, all of you. But first, Anya and Lincoln, please demonstrate how a proper combat should go.”

Anya and Lincoln started fighting each other while Lexa pointed out the do’s and don’ts ─ emphasizing that just going for any blow or hit was not smart as you were now exposed to your enemy. 

Finally, she noticed the shift in the boys. They now seemed to be taking it seriously after their rough first lesson. The Finn boy was giving her murderous glances but she didn’t care at all.

Lexa continued with her lesson, then made them battle each other. She could already see some improvement, but she knew they were still amateurs. She guessed they'd improve when swords were involved.

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were watching in awe, seeing the Knights out there in the field was something else. Their attraction for each of the Woods cousins just growing, although their glances didn’t go unnoticed. Bellamy detected Octavia watching Lincoln as if he were the only out there. Finn could see Clarke focused on Lexa. But so was everyone else, so he didn’t think much of it. 

The lesson finally ended. Lexa dismissed everyone and reminded them about meeting again tomorrow at the same place, same time. 

The Knights approached the Ladies and the princess on the hay. 

“So, what do you think?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“First of all, that was impressive and I’m sure we haven’t even seen all of what you’ve got. Second, that look… the paint on your face…” Clarke answered, having trouble explaining how she felt about the paint.

“Oh you are such a show off, there was no need for the war paint,” Anya added, rolling her eyes.

“War paint?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, we use to intimidate our opponents during tournaments or our enemies when in battle,” Lincoln answered, explaining the war paint to the bunch. “Each Knight designs their own. It can be anything.” 

“Not that I need to explain myself, but I thought it would be good to show these boys that this is not a game. Besides, I take this duty seriously,” Lexa said. “Anyway, we have somewhere to be. If I remember correctly you girls have poetry lessons.” 

“Ugh, fine. But we’d rather stay here and talk with all of you,” Raven purred, batting her eyelashes at Anya. 

Clarke couldn’t stop looking at Lexa, her green eyes looked fierce especially at a closer distance. She quickly stood up to be face to face with the Knight who was just a few inches taller than the princess. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then she traced the war paint on the Knight’s face with her fingertips. Lexa looked at her and gave her a small smile, surprised by the gesture but observed just how much she was enjoying it. 

Anya interrupted, “Okay stop that lovebirds, save it for later.”

“Let’s walk.” Lexa whispered to Clarke, holding their intense stare. 

The group walked in pairs towards the castle, each couple having small conversations of their own. 

Once they arrived at the poetry class, the girls went inside. Lincoln and Anya followed them allowing some time for Lexa to change. She walked to her room quickly. She planned on taking a quick bath and putting on some fresh clothes. 

Lexa removed her tunic and was about to remove her shirt when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door slowly and was surprised when she spotted the princess standing outside her door. 

“Klark?” Lexa asked worriedly. She was concerned there may be something wrong with the princess. 

Clarke entered the room, closed the door behind her, and attacked Lexa with kisses. She couldn’t wait anymore. She couldn’t stop thinking about the Knight and her war paint. 

Lexa moaned as she backed up against her bed, looking up at Clarke in awe. She noticed black spots of war paint that transferred to Clarke’s face during their kiss. 

“I just couldn’t wait. I told the poetry instructor I had to go to the bathroom. Anya and Lincoln are outside. I told them to bring me here because I wanted to kiss you… more like devour you, but they don’t need to know that,” Clarke said, smirking. “Less talking.” 

They kissed each other all over, Lexa still seated on her bed while Clarke stood in between her legs. 

Lexa kept the princess in place by holding her by her waist. 

“Lexa, I… I can’t help the way I feel about you,” Clarke whispered between kisses. 

“Me neither, my hodness,” Lexa replied. 

“What does that mean?” Clarke asked, curiosity taking over. 

“I’ll tell you another time. Don’t you have to go back?” Lexa was worried that the princess's absence was going to create suspicion. 

“I do, but I can always tell them I need some rest. Why don’t you shower and meet me in my room in 20 minutes,” Clarke instructed. 

Lexa just nodded. She had no power over this girl. 

“Don’t be late,” Clarke demanded, then gave the Knight a knowing smile. 

“Klark, wait, your face. Here take this,” Lexa said, handing Clarke a wet cloth to wipe her face. 

The princess cleaned up quickly then headed out, telling Anya and Lincoln their plan. If Lexa was in a hurry before, she was even more rushed now. She quickly washed and dressed, making it to Clarke’s room in record time. 

When she reached Clarke’s room, she noticed the two Knights outside. Both Knights started to tease her repeatedly, so she knocked on the door and hoped that Clarke opened the door quickly. Thankfully, she did. 

Lexa walked inside and immediately kissed Clarke. Both girls were ecstatic that they got this time for themselves. They sat on the couch next to each other and they talked and talked, stealing kisses here and there. Their relationship was getting stronger as they spent more time together, both accepting their feelings for each other. 

“I’m glad that we have some time for ourselves, especially after seeing you out there in the field,” Clarke said, “Has anyone told you how hot you look when you are in Commander mode?”

“Maybe a few people here and there,” Lexa teased. 

Clarke gave her a small punch on her arm.

“Hey! It was a joke,” Lexa continued. “Anyway, if you want to talk about attention… How about that boy, Finn, not being able to take his eyes off you?”

“Argh, he just won’t leave me alone. He used to follow me around when we were younger, and we became good friends. One day, he kissed me without warning and I got mad because that was my first kiss experience and he took it away from me. I’ve been avoiding him ever since. I learned from mutual friends that he has been saying we were a thing and that he was going to be the next King.”

“I didn’t like him before but now I definitely don’t. If you need me to kick his ass I will. I’m so sorry he took that experience away from you.”

“It’s okay, because my second kiss was better than I could have imagined. I have you to thank for that. Maybe I need more kisses,” Clarke said seductively. 

Lexa let the topic of Finn go. She continued kissing Clarke and asking other questions. At some point, Anya let them know that Clarke’s activities had been cleared for the day, giving them extra time to hang out. Lexa was grateful for this, since once the tournament started, her time with Clarke was going to be either minimal or nonexistent. 

Something else building between them was a friendship. Clarke gave Lexa her favorite book to read, and she shared how important this was for her. She asked Lexa to read it while Clarke sketched a little bit. Lexa agreed and started reading the book while she laid on the couch. Clarke was sitting on one of the chairs and noticed that Lexa looked a little tired. The next time she looked up, the Knight was sleeping on her side with the book still open in her hand. 

Clarke quickly stopped the sketch she was working on, grabbed a blank sheet, and started sketching a sleeping Lexa. She got lost in her lines and black marks, looking up occasionally as she recorded this moment forever. 

Suddenly, she heard the Knight whimper and move around, she moved a little bit then a lot more before sitting up, the book on the floor and her green eyes open with alarm. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay. What were you dreaming about?" Clarke asked. She moved from the chair to sit next to the Knight on the couch, placing a hand on her back. 

"Commanders before me, they speak to me in my sleep. I saw their deaths at war, at the hands of an assassin," Lexa answered, trying to compose herself. 

"It was just a nightmare," Clarke assured. 

"No. No, it’s a warning. I think they are telling me I need to be more alert. I like what we have, but I cannot risk losing you. I promise I’ll be more attentive to my duty.”

“It’s okay, you are doing a great job. I’ll be more attentive too.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said then kissed Clarke softly. She wanted to make her dream and her worries go away.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Lexa got up and saw what Clarke had drawn.

“This is amazing,” Lexa said while holding the piece of paper delicately in her hands. 

“You are…” Clarke replied, then turned to the door and shouted, “Enter.” 

Marcus made his way in. 

“Princess. Commander. I’m here to check on the princess,” Marcus explained. “Also, I have a message from the King for you,” he added, to Lexa. 

“I’m doing okay Marcus, still recovering from the incident at the stables. Lexa was just making sure I was okay and safe,” Clarke lied. 

“What is the message?” Lexa asked, intrigued. 

“The King wants to speak to you alone.” 

“When?” Lexa inquired, hiding her panic. She wondered if the King had found out what she had been doing with his daughter. 

“Now, follow me,” Marcus demanded, turning on his heel and heading out the door and down the hall. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded, then walked out the room following Marcus. 

“Both of you, stay with the princess,” Lexa instructed before she disappeared around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you taking the time and giving this story a chance.

Marcus led Lexa through different halls until they were standing outside the King’s meeting room. 

“You can go in,” Marcus instructed. 

Lexa gave him a quick nod and entered the room. She immediately spotted the Kind standing by the table looking through some papers. 

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” Lexa asked.

“Ah! Yes, Commander, thank you for coming. I just wanted to thank you for protecting Clarke and ensuring her safety.”

Slowly the King approached Lexa and, against all protocol, gave her a hug.

The King let go of the Knight quickly enough. Lexa was shocked and didn’t know how to react, so she just stood still. “Thank you, Sir. But that’s my duty. I will protect the princess with my life,” Lexa said after the hug, feeling a little bad because she didn’t think of it as her duty anymore, she really cared about Clarke. 

“I know. That’s why I trust you, Alexandria. Keep up the good job. Clarke is a part of me and I want her to be okay. Now, I need to ask you for a favor.”

“Anything, Sir. And please, call me Lexa.”

“Alright Lexa, with the Grounders Cup around the corner and your required participation, I want to make sure we come up with additional security for the princess,” King Jake began, referring to the upcoming tournament. “I know you are quite busy with training our young guards, keeping the Knight’s Clan duties, and getting ready for the tournament. Therefore, I will be working with Indra to ensure we are ready with extra guards and Knights.”

“That should not be a problem. Indra can coordinate the princess’s protection, then I’ll authorize it. I have confidence in her, she is an excellent leader. We will have the elements to add additional security.”

“Thank you. Besides that, there is something I want to run by you personally. How close are you with the princess?”

Lexa was panicking inside, but on the outside she remained stoic. Could he know? She wasn’t sure of how to reply, but was mindful that Knights had a reputation of valuing the truth. 

“I have gotten to know the princess during this time. We talk, and I can see how much she admires you and the queen. I think you have a wonderful daughter. She is very smart and capable of many things,” Lexa answered, trying to praise the King. 

The King seemed pleased with the answer as he smiled at her. He was clearly proud of his daughter. 

“Clarke is a lovely human being. She has expressed an interest in doing additional things that are outside of her usual princess education. For example, leadership, fighting, battle tactics, and she is fascinated by the Knights’ recognition across the land. We were more flexible in her becoming a healer. Abby is one, and we see no harm in it. We have not approved of any physical or battle training for her, but as you mentioned, my child is quite smart and somehow always finds a way to learn. For that reason, I need you to promise me that you are going to keep Clarke out of the Knighthood. I’m sure she will soon ask you to be her teacher and her trainer especially with her observing you lead the Skikru guards training. I won’t allow that. She needs to stick to her customary princess duties, especially when she is about to fulfill her destiny. I don’t want distractions of needless battle training she never will use to be an impediment. This is vital for our partnership if we are to become the 13th Clan. Can you promise me this Lexa?”

Lexa was surprised; this was not what she was expecting the King to say. She had no problem keeping Clarke away from the physical training. 

“Sir, if you will allow me. In the short time that I have spent with the princess I can see her potential to be a great leader. She can be a beacon of hope and strength to so many. She is her own person. And, in my opinion, her life could be more than just be someone’s queen or wife. She has more to offer to the world than that,” Lexa challenged, standing up for Clarke. 

“Which is exactly why she needs to be left out of it. Clarke is brilliant and she might stir things up. She might make the wrong people mad. Don’t get me wrong Lexa, I love my daughter. But I know that if I let her, she will be at the front line leading a battle. For me, it is all about her safety. Am I being unreasonable? Yes, maybe, but I prefer Clarke to be safe in a castle than in the hot zone, if you know what I mean. That is why I need you to promise me you will not be her teacher. This is of the greatest importance to me. I hate to do this, but if you allow Clarke to train as a Knight the deal is off.” King Jake made his point firmly. 

“The deal?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes. Skikru will not become the 13th Clan. In all, it’s a simple ask.”

Lexa didn’t know what to say in response. In her heart, she knew that Clarke had potential and didn’t want to be responsible for boxing her in a typical princess role. Yet, in her head, she knew the consequences not only if Skikru didn’t become the 13th Clan but also if she was on the wrong side of the King. 

“I’ll do my best, Sir. And as always, I can promise you that I’ll give my life to ensure her safety,” Lexa replied, evading his request since she couldn’t make that promise.

“Thank you, Lexa, King Jake offered a small smile, bringing their conversation to a close. “I like that we can work together on this. That’ll be all.”

After the King dismissed her, Lexa left quickly. She was grateful that the King recognized the importance of their partnership, as it was vital for the 13th Clan goal. But immediately after leaving the room, her heart sank. She knew Clarke was far more capable than what her father wanted for her. 

Feeling down, Lexa made her way back towards Clarke’s room. She noticed that the princess’s door was open, with Lincoln and Anya standing guard outside. She took a quick peek into the room and noticed Raven and Octavia sitting with Clarke on the couch as they talked. None of the girls noticed her presence. 

Without causing any interruption, Lexa made eye contact with Anya and nodded her head, indicating a silent message to meet her at the end of the hall. Lincoln quickly understood he was to stay where he was. 

“What happened?” Anya whispered. 

Lexa quickly told Anya what the King just said. “He is adding extra Knight security in preparation for the tournament. And he made me promise not to teach our ways to Klark. He said she needs to stick to the princess role they molded for her, and that he is worried about her safety in the long run.” 

The blonde Knight could see how the last part didn’t sit well with Lexa.

“And...did you make him that promise?” Anya asked, a bit shocked with the King’s plea. 

“No, I managed to avoid directly responding to that part of his request. I did promise him that I would give my life for her.”

“You are falling for her aren’t you?” Anya asked quietly.

Lexa took in the question. After a short moment, she nodded. 

“Oh, Lexa. We will figure it out.” Anya placed a hand on her cousin’s shoulder. 

“What if I’m not enough? What if the King does not agree with the liberties I would be giving Klark if I ask her to be my partner? I refuse to force her to just sit around.”

“You are more than enough as an individual but you are also the leader of all the Knight Clans. Don’t underestimate yourself. You could even marry into this royal family, you would be a benefit to them. And above all, you deserve to be happy,” Anya replied, trying to encourage her cousin. “If this is getting serious, maybe you should talk to the King about it first, then we’ll worry about the princess role thing. Just don’t tell Titus or he’ll kill you.”

“But I cannot jeopardize the Knights’ coalition because of my feelings. They’ll say I have a preference for Skikru.” Lexa looked anywhere but at Anya. “I need some time for myself to sort this all out. I’ll think it all over during my usual time to practice and address my Commander duties. Please ensure the princess’s safety while I’m away. After that we can trade places, so you and Lincoln can rest.”

“Take your time. We are here for you.”

At some point, the Knights had stopped whispering. Clarke was able to recognize the sound of Lexa’s voice, so she quickly stood up and exited her room. But as soon as she spotted Lexa, she realized that something was wrong. Lexa didn’t seem her usual self; her demeanor suggested something was bothering her. 

Clarke made her way towards the Knights but stopped when she noticed that Lexa didn’t look up at her, but instead just turned around and left. What did my dad tell her? Was it about me? Was she as worried as she looked?

The princess was about to follow the Commander when Anya stopped her. She knew her cousin was in her own state of mind, and by what they just discussed, Lexa needed some time. 

“I’m sorry, princess. Lexa had to go and deal with some Commander business,” Anya said.

“Is everything okay?” Clarke asked, not hiding her concern. 

“It is. Lexa can tell you more about it later.” Anya said firmly, hoping the princess would not be pushy and let it go. 

Clarke decided to push a bit further. “I need to know if she is okay. She doesn’t seem like it.” 

Anya rolled her eyes as subtly as possible. It was clear the princess was not going to give up easily. “Why do you care?” Anya asked in an attempt to deflect the princess with some sass.

“Because I care about her, more than you think. More than she knows.” Clarke answered earnestly, ignoring Anya’s feisty tone. 

Anya was having an inner realization by then. She knew Clarke was not only getting closer to her cousin but she was equally affected as Lexa. 

“Clarke, she is fine. She’ll come back in a bit. Why don’t you go back and keep gossiping? It’s weirdly entertaining.” 

“You should hear what we say when you’re not listening. Fine, I’ll go with Raven and Octavia. But let me know when she gets back.” Clarke anxiously headed into her room. 

\---

Meanwhile, Lexa made her way towards her bedroom. She went straight to the table where all her Commander pending items laid. One by one she took care of them as she wrote messages back to Indra and Titus. The tournament was 2 weeks away and it seemed the preparations were on point. 

Once she finished, she let her mind run about Clarke and what the King had asked her, but the thing that intrigued her the most was what Anya said… Could I request Clarke’s hand in marriage? Slow down, we are not there yet … And then, what would the clans say? 

There was too much going on in her head, so she decided to go for a run and get her mind off things. 

\---

Clarke was starting to lose her patience. She had been asking Anya and Lincoln for an update about Lexa’s whereabouts, but they said over and over, “She’ll be here when she’s done.”

Finally, she heard Lexa speaking with the other Knights. She ran to take a peek in the hallway. There, in all her glory, was her Knight.

“Okay, I got this. Take a break. It is pretty late, so you should have dinner then get some sleep,” Lexa instructed. 

The Knights looked relieved. They were annoyed at Clarke insisting to know where Lexa was and when would she be back. 

“Raven, let’s go!” Anya shouted. 

A happy Raven raced out of Clarke’s room and practically skipped towards the blonde Knight. 

“See you later princess. I’m about to go eat something if you know what I mean,” Raven joked, winking at Clarke.

Both girls disappeared quickly, holding hands and giggling. Lexa and Clarke were so distracted by Anya and Raven that they almost missed Octavia walking towards Lincoln. 

“Seriously? You too?” Clarke asked as she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, we are having dinner together, then we’ll see,” Octavia answered. 

Soon, only Lexa and Clarke remained outside the princess’s room. 

“Well, that was not what I was expecting when I told them to take a break,” Lexa said incredulously, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. 

“Hey, it’s a good thing for us because we also have some time for ourselves,” Clarke responded. 

“That is true. Are you hungry?” Lexa asked, walking towards the princess. 

“Yes, I have an idea. Follow me.” Clarke started down the call as Lexa helplessly followed her. 

They made their way to the kitchen, and Clarke grabbed a basket from the pantry. She quickly started filling it up with things. 

“Grab that folded cloth,” Clarke instructed Lexa. 

When they were done, Clarke led Lexa towards the wine cellar as she let the other guards keep their distance as they tended to their business about the castle. 

Lexa was a bit surprised that Clarke picked the wine cellar for their “picnic”. 

“Hmm. Klark, what are we doing here?”

Clarke explained as she placed the basket and items on the floor, “I wanted to have some sort of picnic. But outdoors, we would have been really exposed, and I want some private time with you. I just wanted something familiar for us that we can be ourselves. Plus, the last time we were here it ended badly, so I want to change that. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the door is open...see?” Clarke indicated the door blocked open.

“Works for me. Well then, should we get some wine?” 

“Absolutely. Let me show you my favorite.”

Slowly, she made her way to pick up the wine. While Clarke served up the wine in the mugs that they had there, Lexa set the cloth on the floor and started to get the items out of the basket. Everything seemed ready, so both girls sat on the cloth across from each other. 

“Can I ask you what happened? What did my father want?” 

“Not much, he is just worried about your safety. I promised him I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Let’s not waste time talking about that…” Lexa tried not to give too much away. “Here, let’s toast. To us, to Clarke and Lexa, not the princess and the Commander.”

“To us,” Clarke replied as they clinked their glasses. 

Both girls giggled as they drank all the wine, shared food, and stole kisses. For them, it was as if time stood still. Lexa had no other responsibilities at that moment and Clarke didn’t have the pressure of having to behave like a royal. They were so into each other that they didn’t realize by the time they were on their fourth bottle of wine, they were practically on top of one another. It only made the conversation flow easier. 

“Lexa, I just want you to know that I want you in my life. This is more than a fling,” Clarke worked to be as serious as she could, although she was slightly slurring her words. 

“I know what you mean, and I have strong feelings for you Klark,” Lexa replied, getting impossibly closer. 

Lexa kissed Clarke with all her might. She could taste the red wine on the princess’s lips and tongue. This was too much for the blonde who then straddled the Knight trying to get some friction. Encouraged by the mood, setting, and alcohol, they let their worries and inhibitions go. Their hands were not shy anymore. Lexa pulled Clarke closer by grabbing her ass. She then moved her hands towards the princess’s waist to control her moments. Clake’s hands moved up the Knight’s arms before she placed her palms on her chest.

“This is in the way,” Clarke said while grabbing Lexa’s tunic in her fist. 

“We can’t, not here. My room?” Lexa said, shaking off the alcohol and desire for a moment to remember where they were and who they were.

“Let’s put everything in the basket and just leave it here.”

Lexa quickly did as she was told. They both worked on record time. 

“Let’s take this one for the road,” Clarke said as she grabbed another bottle of wine. She opened it and took a swig straight from the bottle, then passed it to Lexa for her to do the same. 

They managed to stumble out of the room, grabbing the walls for support. Somehow, they made it up the stairs, where they knew they would inevitably be seen. 

“We have to fool the guards,” Lexa giggled. 

“Okay. They’ve seen me drunk before. Just pretend you are holding me up and don’t laugh.”

With their haphazard plan in motion, Clarke clinged to Lexa’s side so hard that it was difficult for the Knight to hold her up. 

“Everything okay, Commander?” A guard asked as they made their way to Lexa’s room. 

“Yep, I got her,” Lexa answered, pretending to be sober. 

Clark wiggled the wine bottle at the guard to get all of his attention away from Lexa. 

Finally, they reached the room. Lexa closed the door behind them, and immediately pounced at the princess’s lips. 

Clarke pushed Lexa towards bed, and the Knight sat on the side edge of the mattress looking up at the princess. Lexa suddenly felt thirsty, so she took the wine bottle from Clarke and took a swig. Clarke did the same and soon their fifth bottle was empty as well. 

The princess unbuckled Lexa’s shoulder pad and let it fall down on the ground. Clarke proceeded to lift the tunic off and over her head. Her hands immediately roamed over Lexa’s upper body while Lexa placed small kisses on Clarke’s exposed cleavage. 

“No metal thing?” Clarke asked, loving the feel of Lexa on her fingertips. 

In a quick and swift motion, Lexa got up and spun Clarke around so that her back was on the bed. Lexa hovered over her, kissing her fiercely and placed her thigh between Clarke's legs. The princess let out a moan as she felt Lexa’s leg apply pressure where she needed it the most. 

Lexa loved how Clarke’s touch felt against her skin. Every inch of her body was burning, especially the parts that made skin to skin contact. Hearing the moans of pleasure from Clarke’s mouth immediately sobered Lexa up, she was enjoying this but she didn’t want to take Clarke all the way, not like this.

“Klark, stop...please,” Lexa pleaded, as Clarke licked her jaw. 

Clarke immediately sat up, hurt visible in her eyes. “You don’t like it? You don’t like me?”

“I really like this, and you, but I don’t want our first time together to be like this. I want us to be completely sober and I want you to be my partner before I can make you mine,” Lexa explained, looking directly into those blue eyes that captivated her soul. 

Clarke couldn’t contain all the feelings she had towards Lexa. She placed her hands on Lexa’s neck and started to lean in for a kiss. 

“You are so thoughtful. I want to be yours, Lexa, in body and soul,” Clarke stated firmly, then continued leaning in to kiss the Knight. 

“You are worth fighting for Klark. Would you spend the night here? Just to sleep. I think we are way too drunk to get to your room.”

“Yes, I would love to do that,” Clarke answered. 

Lexa disappeared for a second and came back wearing her nightclothes. Clarke noticed how different this Lexa looked from the mighty Commander as she held a black sleepshirt. 

“Here, if you want to be more comfortable you can use this,” Lexa said as she held out the garment. 

“Thank you. I’ll be right back,” Clarke said after taking the shirt. 

Lexa got the bed ready while she waited for Clarke. When the princess came back wearing Lexa’s sleepshirt which stopped just above her knees, Lexa was overcome with want. She instantly regretted stopping their makeout session, but deep down, she knew it was the right thing. 

Clarke jumped on the bed looking visibly more sober and immediately reached out for Lexa’s arms. 

“Goodnight my Knight. Or should I say partner?” Clarke teased, then planted a small kiss on Lexa’s lips. 

“Partner is perfect, but let’s keep that between us for now,” Lexa replied, kissing her back. 

“I agree. I want you and this new thing all for myself,” Clarke said as she placed her head on Lexa’s chest. 

“Goodnight my hodness,” Lexa whispered as she placed a kiss on the forehead of a sleepy Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday! The tournament will happen very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Clarke and Lexa talked about being grateful that they waited to give themselves fully to one another, as well as how to keep their “official” couple status hidden from their friends and fellow Knights. 

Overall, it was an easy task. They mostly kept to themselves when other people were around, but enjoyed each other when they were alone. 

The small routine they had going on was working great for both of them. When Lexa was not guarding Clarke, she was either busy training the Skikru guards in the morning or doing her usual duties and her own training in the afternoon. Besides that, she spent her time ensuring Clarke was safe. Meanwhile, Clarke followed her usual schedule. 

They were so comfortable that they didn’t notice the slight changes in their behavior. Lexa was more approachable and invested in Clarke’s day. She started to have interesting conversations about medicine and treatment with the Queen while Clarke assisted in the Medbay. 

Clarke, on the other hand, was feeling inspired by the teachings Lexa provided to the Skikru group. She was jealous of the Skikru guards, watching from a pile of uncomfortable hay while they got to learn how to battle and fight. But that wouldn’t stop her from taking mental notes. In her mind, she was ready to take on the training. And what better teacher than Lexa, her partner?

Two weeks had passed since the moment in Lexa’s bedroom. The sun shone bright that morning, as Clarke woke and dressed in a comfortable dress that was so different from her typical confining garments. Anya and Lincoln waited for her outside her room as they had been for the past two weeks. 

“Ready for breakfast?” Lincoln asked. 

“Not really, I’m not hungry today. Can we skip and join Lexa early?”

“We need you to eat something,” Lincoln urged. “Why don’t we make a quick stop for some snacks, then we’ll head out.”

Clarke was convinced. “That is a good idea; let’s do it.”

Both Knights followed Clarke to their next destination. Raven and Octavia were already there waiting for her. 

“Good morning princess. How are you today?” Octavia asked. 

“I’m doing okay and you girls?” 

“We are doing good,” Raven said, noticing something different about Clarke. “What’s with the change of outfit?”

“Nothing really. I just want to be more comfortable for the day. I’m actually going to skip breakfast and just grab an apple to eat on the go. I want to go make it out to the training grounds,” Clarke answered. 

“Oh, missing your Knight in shiny armor?” Raven teased. 

“Shut up and let’s go,” Clarke countered. 

When the group arrived at the training spot, Lexa was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, Clarke sat on the hay waiting for the Knight to show up. Time passed slowly for her, she blocked everyone out as they made small conversation with each other. It wasn’t until some Skikru guards showed up that she was brought back from her day-dreaming state. 

“Hello Griffin,” Bellamy greeted.

“Blake,” Clarke responded. 

“I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about everything going on, but I wanted to genuinely ask you how are you doing.”

“I’m doing fine. The danger is still out there and it was smart of my father to add you guys to the mix,” Clarke replied. 

“Anything we can do to keep the kingdom safe. Since it seems we have a little time before we start practice, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?” Bellamy asked. 

“Sure, let’s just step over there,” Clarke answered as she put some distance between herself and the rest of the group. She gave a thumbs up to Anya who was about to come over, signaling that everything was okay for her to be on her own without a Knight to guard her. Clarke’s friends wondered what this was about. “What can I help you with, Bellamy?’

“I’m just going to go straight to the point. Do you know what is going on with Octavia and that Knight?” Bellamy was clearly concerned about his sister. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself? Besides, she is a strong woman who is of age to decide who she wants to be with or not,” Clarke responded, trying to maintain her composure. Bellamy underestimated his sister, and Clarke was prepared to defend her friend.

“I don’t like it. I’m afraid that by wanting to be with that guy she will leave Arkadia, and I won’t see her again,” Bellamy looked anywhere but at Clarke while he shared his confession. 

“I know how protective you are of your sister, but she is way more capable than you think. She is not a little girl anymore. Plus, whatever her journey is, I can assure you she will never keep you out of her life. Just talk to her; better to be in-the-know and be a part of it.”

“You are right—I’ll talk to her. Thank you, Clarke,” Bellamy responded, giving the princess a small smile. 

Clarke was about to respond to Bellamy when they were interrupted by Finn. Clarke didn’t even realize he was there, lurking. 

“Hey, princess. I want a one-on-one as well,” Finn demanded, running a hand through his hair. 

Bellamy stayed put, not willing to leave Clarke alone with this guy. He knew how annoying Finn would be. “Show some respect, Collins.”

“Finn, what’s up?” Clarke asked, outwardly annoyed. She didn’t care about this nuisance at all. 

“I want to talk to you alone, just like Bellamy did,” Finn answered, getting impatient. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked around for Lexa, but she still wasn’t there. Then she nodded at Bellamy, telling him it was okay to leave them alone. 

“Whatever, what do you want?” Clarke asked, just wanting to get it over with. 

“You. Come on princess, I know you miss me,” Finn said, getting cocky. 

“Are you crazy? I do not want you. We were nothing, and you should really let it go. I’m not interested. Now stop wasting my time; you have training starting soon.” Clarke turned around to make her way back, but Finn caught her arm, holding her back. 

“Wait. Pease, Clarke. Give me a chance; I don’t even care about this training.”

Clarke whipped her head around—her patience had run out. “Let me go. I have made it clear I’m not interested in you. And, you should care about this training. The Knights are taking time out of their days to show you their ways. They are great warriors, something you are definitely not.”

“I can beat them any day!” Finn shouted, determined to prove his worthiness to the princess. He was going to add something when he noticed Clarke was not even looking at him anymore. As he followed her gaze, he was stunned into silence.

Clarke was staring directly into the field at a clear focal point, Finn long forgotten. Lexa was riding her beautiful black horse at full speed in their direction. What Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa had noticed the arrogant boy with Clarke from a distance and had sped up to reach them.

Clarke noticed she was carrying two lances underneath her left arm as she masterfully rode her horse towards the group. Clarke could feel herself getting turned on just by the sight. 

“What is going on here?” Lexa asked as soon as she got close enough for Clarke to hear. 

Clarke saw her moment to put Finn on the spot. “Oh, nothing. Finn here was saying he could beat the Woods Knights any day.”

Lexa let the lances drop to the ground and jumped off of her horse. She walked straight to Finn until they were nose to nose. 

“Tell me, Collins, do you think you are ready for that? I haven’t seen you paying much attention. Maybe because you have been distracted by a beautiful princess that doesn’t want anything to do with you. I recommend you stop dreaming and start actually listening.” 

Finn puffed up his chest in a show of masculine strength. “I know I’m ready. I can beat any of you.”

“Very well. Why don’t we test that theory out now,” Lexa said indifferently, walking over to her cousins.

Clarke followed and sat at the hay bales, wishing she could kiss Lexa right now. But that would have to wait. 

The Woods cousins were huddled, whispering intensely to each other. Suddenly, they stopped and made their way to Finn. 

“You will choose the challenge and we will choose the fighter. So what is it going to be Finn? Sword fight or hand in hand combat?” Lexa asked looking directly into his brown eyes. 

“Sword fight definitely,” Finn answered with confidence. 

“Very well, our fighter will be Octavia.”

Gasps could be heard around the group. Everyone stayed silent and looked directly at Octavia, who looked as surprised as everyone else. Bellamy looked as if he was about to throw up. 

“Octavia come on over. Here, take this sword. Do you want to do this?” Lexa asked while giving her a wooden sword.

“Yes Commander, it will be my honor,” Octavia answered proudly, taking the sword with her right hand. 

Lexa knew Octavia was ready. Lincoln had told her and Anya about Octavia wanting to become a Knight. Lincoln had been training Octavia in his free time while also doing other physical activities together. It was not a secret between the cousins that Octavia had potential and that she was a fast fast learner. 

Octavia knew that Lexa and Anya were in on it. When Skikru became the 13th clan, she and Lincoln were planning to ask Lexa for her approval for Octavia to become Indra’s second. She was desperate to be part of the clan. This duel with Finn was Octavia’s chance to prove not only to Lexa, but to her brother and everyone else, what she was made of. 

“Alright then. Collins and Blake, you will fight one round of sword combat. You are not allowed to injure each other, hence the wooden swords. The one that overpowers the other wins.” Lexa threw a wooden sword towards Finn. “Begin!” 

Finn looked at Octavia and started laughing, not even holding his wooden sword up. Octavia was irritated that he clearly did not take her seriously. This moment was important to her. 

Octavia screamed fiercely as she attacked him; Finn didn’t even see it coming. He barely had time to put his sword up to block her. Finn was dumbfounded as he continued to block her blows. Octavia stopped for a second to allow Finn pull himself together—she wanted a fair fight. Finn looked at Clarke who was laughing quietly at how Octavia was kicking his ass. 

Finn was infuriated, full of rage, and he attacked Octavia with all his might. But she could read his every move, he being too sloppy from not paying attention in training. Octavia waited for the next time he charged at her and moved out of the way, Finn collapsed face-first on the ground. And just like that, the little match was through. 

“And it is over. Let this be a lesson to everyone; if you pay attention to our teachings you can become a great warrior. But if you are distracted or think you are better than us, you’ll bite the ground. Now let’s move on and stop wasting time, shall we?” Lexa gave Octavia a congratulatory pat on her shoulder. 

Clarke loved every single moment of the duel. She was delighted for her friend. Clarke could deduce that Lincoln had everything to do with Octavia’s triumph, and she dared to imagine that one day she could be the winner of such a challenge, with Lexa as her own private tutor. 

The rest of the training went by slowly: Finn was sulking. Jasper made jokes about him losing to a Lady. Lexa showed them the lances and explained how they used them for jousting, which is what the upcoming tournament was all about. One by one, they held the lances as the Knights supervised. When they were ready, Lexa let the boys get on her horse and try to hold the lance up. 

At the end of training, the boys were sore but happy. This was quite different from their normal guard training, and they were starting to truly appreciate the Knight’s teachings. 

Lexa turned to the exhausted crowd of Skikru guards. “Great training today everyone; keep practicing what you’ve learned. The tournament is in 3 short days. Therefore, we will not be training tomorrow, and we will resume after the event is done. I hope you see you there. You are dismissed.”

The Knights and the girls stayed put as the boys left the training grounds. When they were out of sight, Lexa was able to let her guard down and got closer to the princess. Everyone broke off into their respective pairs to hang out in the time remaining before the next activities.

“Hello, Klark. Sorry I was a few minutes late, I was talking to your father. If I was here on time that boy wouldn’t have bothered you,” Lexa said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear. 

“Don’t worry about it. Seeing you riding that horse made my day. What did you talk about with the King?” Clarke was happy to finally have the Knight’s attention to herself. 

“I stopped by quickly to ask him for use of the shed, he said I could have it. Indra brought all of this equipment for training, and I have nowhere to put it. And I don’t want to haul it from the stables every morning.”

“That is a good idea.” Clarke leaned into Lexa, whispering just for her to hear. “By the way, I’m dying to kiss you.”

“Me too. But unfortunately, we are out in the open and we do not know who might see.” 

“I know, should we head in?” 

“Sure, let me put the lances away,” Lexa answered, then made her way to open the old dirty shed and put the lances in. 

Lexa made her way back to Clarke as they both headed towards the castle. The rest of the group followed behind, keeping their distance.

“What Octavia did was impressive. It was really fun seeing her kick Finn’s ass; I didn’t know she was capable of it. What do you know about how she came to learn all of that?” Clarke inquired, hoping to get a bit of insight from Lexa. 

“Octavia has potential. She has been training with Lincoln and he told me she was ready. Plus, we all thought it would be a good lesson for those boys, which it was. It was all Lincoln’s idea,” Lexa explained, giving Clarke a small smile. 

“Do you think I have potential?” Clarke tried not to look jealous.

“I do, Klark,” Lexa answered, hoping the princess would leave it at that.

Clarke knew being jealous of Octavia was irrational. She hadn't asked for training like Octavia probably did, so this was her opportunity to share her thoughts with Lexa. 

“Have you ever felt that the life you are living right now is not yours? Like you have no power over your own life path?” Clarke stopped walking. She took a deep breath and continued, “When I was little, I had a fascination with Knights. I think mostly because it means so much to lead the life of a Knight. You can be a warrior, a healer, a teacher, but mostly a leader.” Lexa stopped walking as well to focus 100% of her attention on Clarke. “The job is making sure peace prevails across the lands. I’ve always wanted that life, but my parents limited my teachings and learning to confine me to just be someone’s wife. Having such a foolish life goal is depressing, especially when I want to do so much more for my people.

“I do not understand my parent’s decision, and they have never given me any explanation. Something changed in me recently; you inspire me Lexa. You are a great leader to your people, and you fight for what is right. I trust you not only as my partner but as a strong leader. I want to do more; I want to be more...can you teach me how to be a Knight? I do not know what my future holds, but I hope for a future that involves you. I want you to help me at least get to live part of that dream.” Clarke finally put it all out in the open. 

Lexa’s heart sank. Clarke was requesting the only thing the King asked her not to do. And he threatened that the deal would be off if Lexa trained Clarke in the ways of the Knights. In her heart, Lexa wanted to scream, “Yes!” to Clarke. But as the Commander she couldn’t risk this partnership, as it would affect all of the clans. Lexa’s emotions began to get the best of her. She tried to remain steadfast, but Clarke could see that the Knight looked seriously stressed. Her head was spinning, and a change in attitude began to wash over her. 

Lexa had to make a decision quickly, as she noticed her lack of response was making Clarke impatient. 

She stood tall with her hands behind her back. “I’m sorry Klark, I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Am I not good enough?!” Clarke shouted. She didn’t care what the others would think. She wasn’t expecting this from Lexa, not after the bond they had created. “Lincoln supports Octavia and they clearly also have romantic feelings for each other. How can you support Octavia and not me?”

“Is not that, Klark. Your father has personally asked me not to bring you into the Knighthood,” Lexa responded, trying to keep her emotions in check. She could see Clarke’s fury was beginning to spiral.

“Oh, and you do everything my father says, right? So now what? You are not the Commander but a King-pleaser now?” Clarke was fuming now.

Those words struck a deep cord in Lexa. She wasn’t expecting this reaction from Clarke.

Lexa’s breath was racing as she truly let her emotions come out. “It’s like he knew you’d ask me, that you’d get close to me. Like he knew you always get what you want. So let me ask you, is this why you got close to me? Are you using me?”

“What? No! I really liked you, Lexa. I can’t believe you think I’m that kind of person. And I thought what we had was special, but it is clear where your loyalties stand.” 

“I'm sorry. It has to be this way,” Lexa softened her tone. “I have to ensure Arkadia doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. War is brewing, Klark. I need you.”

“Don’t say that. I thought I could trust you,” Clarke screamed into Lexa’s face. “You want me to be a spoiled princess? You got her! I’m done.” 

Lexa refused to look away from Clarke’s blue eyes, determined not to back down. She knew she had made the right decision to refuse Clarke the Knight training.

Clarke took one last, long look at Lexa’s green eyes as she felt tears invading hers. Then, she started walking again towards the castle, leaving the Commander behind.

“Klark! Please, wait,” Lexa pleaded as she raced to catch up with the princess.

Clarke kept walking without looking at Lexa. “Don’t follow me. I do not want to see you. Good luck in your precious tournament.” 

Lexa had never been in a situation like this. She felt horrible, like her heart was about to burst. She didn’t know what to say, but she knew she had to keep her composure. She was not any young adult, she was the Commander. She had to be strong, or her people would think she was weak. This is all my fault, I should have seen this coming. I’ve become too attached, she thought to herself.

Raven and Octavia ran to meet the princess while Lincoln and Anya were rooted to their spot in the grass, too shocked to take another step. No one had ever spoken to the Commander like that. 

“It’s alright. Both of you can stay with her. I’ll respect her wishes and keep my distance,” Lexa instructed. Anya and Lincoln began to follow the three girls, doing as they were told. 

Yet again, Lexa had to make a decision with her head, not her heart. Once everyone was far enough away, she allowed her face to crumple in despair. All alone, Lexa watched her dear Clarke disappear inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of drama before the tournament starts ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everybody!

Although Clarke had stormed off from her fight with Lexa, she was immediately filled with regret as she entered the castle doors. Still, Clarke was fuming as she made her way to her room, followed by her friends and the two Woods Knights. As she entered her room, she finally let her tears fall. She wanted Lexa to be her Knight trainer and didn’t expect Lexa to reject her plea. 

“What happened?!” Octavia asked as soon as they caught up with Lexa and entered Clarke’s room, leaving the door open in their haste.

“Things couldn’t have gone worse,” Clarke answered, wiping her tears away. 

“Oh we already knew that,” Raven remarked. “The view of your shouting match was not good. So, are you going to tell us why the Commander had big sad puppy eyes?” 

Clarke steeled herself for the painful story. “I asked her to be my teacher. I want to train and learn the Knight ways as you are doing with Lincoln, Octavia. We had been together for two weeks, officially, so I thought she was going to be okay with it. But she said no; my father got to her. He told her not to teach me anything, but that is not the worse part. She...she said I was getting close to her to get her to teach me the ways of the Knights. What type of person does she think I am?” Having said the words that Lexa accused her of being insincere caused Clarke to suddenly feel a new wave of outrage wash over her. 

“Hold on, you two are dating?!” Raven shouted, looking shocked.

“Is that all you heard? Yes we are, or we were, I don’t know. Our...conversation ended disastrously badly.” Clarke collapsed on the couch in her room, exhausted from recounting it all. 

Anya and Lincoln heard the whole conversation.

“Do I have to fix everything?” Anya sighed, sounding exasperated as she made her way into Clarke’s room.

The girls saw Anya enter the room and remained silent, waiting for the Knight to say something. 

“May I have some time alone with the princess?” Anya asked politely. 

Raven and Octavia looked at Clarke, awaiting an answer. The princess nodded towards her friends, who then exited the room to leave her alone with the blonde Knight. 

As soon as it was just the two of them, Anya looked into Clarke’s eyes and stated firmly, “You are overreacting.”

“What?” Clarke asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. 

“You heard me. You are overreacting. I’m sorry things didn’t go as you planned but this is so much bigger than you and what you want right now. We all heard your ‘conversation’, or fight, outside, and Lexa is right, we must ensure Arkadia doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. Your father asked Lexa to promise him to not train you as a Knight, or else the deal was off. Meaning, Skikru would not become the 13th Clan. And we simply cannot let that happen. Lexa, especially, as the Commander cannot let that happen; she would look weak to our people. You see, Clarke, part of being a Knight is ensuring peace. It is putting that above everything else.”

Clarke couldn’t believe it. She was still irritated but it now made more sense why Lexa refused. She was upset that Lexa left such an important detail out when she asked her what her father wanted. 

“Oh and just so you know, Lexa didn’t promise your father, the King, not to train you as a Knight. She found a way to avoid directly responding to his request because she cares about you. She did, however, promise him that she will give her life for your safety,” Anya added.

“Really? She didn’t promise him that?” Clarke asked. “But she still chose not to train me.” 

“She refused to train you because she was thinking with her head, not with her heart. As Commander, she has to put her people first. As just Lexa, she couldn’t bring herself to promise the King not to train you because she sees the potential in you and doesn’t agree with your father’s vision for you. This choice is already speaking volumes. Lexa is very protective of her feelings because of her childhood, and I won’t give details about that because it is not my story to tell.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Clarke inquired, as it seemed Anya was genuinely looking out for her cousin and trying to help mend things.

“I’m telling you because I want Lexa to be happy. I’ve never seen her like this. She never lowers her emotional guards, never enjoys life, as she puts her duty first. But she is different around you, Clarke, just try to understand that above all else she has to think rationally. Don’t jump to conclusions and let her explain her decision to you. Although now you know basically all that’s going on,” Anya answered.

Anya got Clarke thinking. She was irrational and harsh towards Lexa, but even after hearing all Anya had to say, Clarke was still upset.

“I know you are angry, and you are entitled to that, but Lexa is not the one keeping you from what you want. Your father does not want you trained as a Knight because he is concerned about your safety. Consider that he might not be doing it out of spite, but out of love.”

Clarke was speechless. She hated to admit that Anya was right, and she had let her emotions get the best of her. 

“I see your point,” Clarke finally responded. 

“I’m going to give you some time to process it. Do you want me to send your friends back in?” Anya asked, having had enough of the heart-to-heart and wanting to get out of there.

“Yes, please. And Anya...thank you,” Clarke answered, looking up at Anya having seen a deeper, more serious side of her. 

“You are welcome, princess,” Anya said while making her way out the room and sending Raven and Octavia back in. 

Meanwhile, Lexa stayed outside for a couple of minutes before making her way back to the castle. Her intention was to be on the same floor as Clarke to protect her, if needed, but remain as far away as she could. As she was making her way up to Clarke’s floor she saw two figures in the main hall talking and stopped on her tracks. 

Next to Marcus was Titus. She’d recognize that bald head anywhere. 

“AH! Commander, there you are,” Titus shouted towards her. 

Lexa got closer to the two men and stood tall next to them, her Commander mask now on. Clarke would have to wait. 

“Titus, I wasn’t expecting you. Is everything okay in Polis?” Lexa inquired.

“Sha Heda. It’s time, the clans and their leaders are settling in Tondc for the tournament. You need to meet with them and get ready,” Titus answered. 

Lexa tried not to look disappointed. She knew the day would come when she would have to leave for Tondc but had lost track of the days.

“Must I leave right now? Can I join you tomorrow?” Lexa wanted to have the opportunity to tell Clarke that she was not going to be able guarding her anymore due to the tournament. 

“Sha, we leave immediately. We don’t have any time to waste. The other clan leaders are waiting for you. Since they took the trouble to make the trip, most of them want a private audience with you to discuss several matters,” Titus explained. 

“Very well, what about our replacements?” Lexa asked. She wanted to make sure Clarke was taken care of during her absence, and she knew with the tournament the best Knights would be busy.

“Indra will be here later today with the Knights. Gustus will be the princess’s primary guard. Quint, Niylah, and Ryder will also help when needed,” Titus explained. 

Lexa felt a little bit better knowing her uncle Gustus was going to take care of Clarke. At least she would sleep better at night knowing the princess was safe. 

“Excellent, they will be suitable for the task. Please see to it that no one but Gustus be alone with Clarke. The other Knights have different skills and I feel that the duty is too big for them to handle on their own,” Lexa instructed. She didn’t believe the other Knights were good enough and didn’t want them to carry the single responsibility of Clarke’s safety. 

“I will personally talk to Indra and Gustus to ensure that. Now, I have a group waiting to take us to Tondc. Your horse has already been prepared. Anya and Lincoln will join us tomorrow morning,” Titus said. 

“Very well, I’ll go grab a few things and meet you out there. Marcus, I assume the King has been informed of my departure?” Lexa asked Marcus, ensuring the King knew of the change in guard for the princess. 

“Yes. He is meeting the new group of Knights later tonight when Indra brings them,” Marcus answered. 

“Perfect. Titus, I’ll meet you outside.” Lexa turned around and walked towards her room. 

Without much time, Lexa grabbed just the essentials that she needed to bring to Tondc. She was devastated that she had to go without saying goodbye to Clarke due to the circumstances of her rushed travel. After everything was packed and ready, she decided to quickly write a letter to Clarke. 

When Lexa exited her room, she found a guard waiting to carry her belongings. 

“That is all, I don’t have much. If you see Titus, can you let him know that I’m going to quickly talk with Anya and that I should be there shortly?” Lexa asked politely. 

“Yes, Commander,” the Skikru guard answered as he proceeded to carry her baggage. 

Lexa now made her way towards Clarke’s room hoping Anya or Lincoln were outside and that Clarke was nowhere in sight. Right now was not the moment to have a conversation; she knew how impatient Titus was. 

Walking through the hallway, Lexa was terrified when she saw Lincoln standing outside with Octavia and Raven. She then was extremely grateful when Anya exited Clarke’s room and the girls quickly went inside leaving the two Knights standing by themselves.

“Anya, Lincoln, I do not have much time. Titus is here; my presence is requested immediately in Tondc as the clan leaders have arrived for the tournament. I need to meet with them and oversee the preparations. Indra will be here shortly with Gustus and a group of Knights who will relieve us while we are competing. You are expected to report in the morning. I know there is not much warning time but I was unaware of the urgency,” Lexa explained. 

“Thank you Lexa, we will be ready,” Lincoln said. 

“Anya, can I have a word?” Lexa asked her blonde cousin. It was not that she didn’t trust Lincoln, she just felt more comfortable having this sensitive conversation with Anya. 

“How is she?” Lexa inquired, curious about Clarke. 

“She is fine; she’ll get over it. I just talked to her, actually,” Anya answered. 

“What?! You talked to her? About what? Tell me now,” Lexa demanded, trying to keep her voice down. 

“Okay, first of all...you sound like a desperate teenager. I just told her she was acting like a spoiled princess and I told her about your real conversation with the King. You are welcome,” Anya replied. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. She knew she now would have to talk to Clarke about her discussion with the King. If the princess was willing to talk to her at all, that is. But they could not have this conversation now; she had another duty to attend to. 

“Unfortunately, I do not have time to figure out if she’ll talk to me or even have that conversation. You know how Titus is; he is already waiting for me downstairs,” Lexa disclosed quickly as she shoved the letter she wrote towards her cousin’s chest. “Here, give this to Clarke. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Lexa turned around and headed out of the castle. 

Clarke woke up in the morning with Raven and Octavia next to her. After Anya’s talk, she really needed to express how she was feeling. And with the support of her friends, she was able to recognize that she overreacted. 

Now she needed to make this right with Lexa. She quickly jumped out of the bed and made her way to the door. 

“Hey, I need—” Clarke said as she opened the door but stopped when she realized the person on the other side was not Lexa, Anya, or Lincoln but a big, tall, bearded man. She would have screamed if she didn’t recognize his uniform. 

“Good morning, princess Clarke. I’m Knight Gustus Woods and I’ll be taking care of you for the time being,” The Knight said with authority. 

“Good morning Gustus, nice to meet you. What happened to Lex—Knight Alexandria Woods?” Clarke asked impatiently. 

“And Knight Lincoln Woods?!” Octavia shouted from behind Clarke. 

“What about Knight Anya Woods?!” Raven added. 

“They have been relieved of their duty effective today.” - Gustus said. 

“What? No! Who gave that order, who do I need to talk to? My father?” Clarke shouted, looking riled up. 

“Oh my god, that was so easy!” Anya said, peeking out from behind Gustus. 

“You were right, daughter. Their shocked faces were worth it,” Gustus replied, trying not to laugh. 

“Can someone explain what is going on?” Raven asked, terrified that this intimidatingly tall man could be her father in law one day if she had her way.

“I’m sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity to give you a scare. We are relieved of our duties temporarily because of the tournament. We have to leave now but we both wanted to say goodbye,” Anya answered as she nodded towards Lincoln.

“Where is Lexa? I need to talk to her,” Clarke inquired worriedly as soon as she noticed she was not there with the other Woods Knights. 

“Sorry, princess, she left yesterday afternoon as she had to meet with clan leaders. Everyone has arrived in Tondc to prepare. She left me this for you…” Anya handed the letter to Clarke. 

“You have to leave or you’ll be late,” Gustus added, concerned about the time. He needed to get them going; he was well aware of the shenanigans the Woods Knights had with the girls, especially his daughter. 

“Girls, meet us outside in 5 minutes to say goodbye. After you are dressed properly,” Anya instructed, looking Raven up and down. 

Raven and Octavia rushed towards their respective rooms while Clarke stayed speechless, looking at the letter. 

“You should take your time and read it. I’ll be outside if you need me,” Gustus said interrupting Clarke’s shocked gaze. 

Disappointed and sad, Clarke made her way back to her room. She had an urge to make this right with Lexa, and now she wouldn’t have the chance. Carefully, she opened the letter. The first thing Clarke noticed is how neat Lexa’s handwriting was, the second thing she noticed was the curious way Lexa addressed the letter. 

**My hodnes,**

**I’m sorry I’ve hurt you; that was never my intention. I do know you, and I know you are capable of so many things. As just a girl who cares deeply for you, I wish nothing more than to teach you our ways. But as the Commander, I have a duty to my people. I had to make the decision with my head and not with my heart. Especially after hearing your father say the deal would be off. I understand his purpose, though. Your safety is his priority, as it is mine.**

**Let’s talk about our fight, and let’s make things better. To show you my dedication and commitment to you and to us...I will win the tournament. Not for the clans, not for Triku, not for the Knighthood, just for you.**

**Your Knight in shining armor,**

**Lexa**

Clarke took a deep breath. She understood how unreasonable she had been, and knowing that Lexa was not mad at her for her display made her feel a little bit better. 

She quickly changed into one of her dresses and opened her door. 

“Gustus, can you take me to Tondc?!” Clarke asked, trying and failing to mask her desperation. 

“I don’t think I can. Even if we manage to pull that off, Lexa will not be able to see you privately. The best thing to do is wait until the tournament has started. You will have a better chance to see her when we all travel for the tournament,” Gustus answered. 

“I understand. Come on, we should catch up with Anya,” Clarke pleaded. 

Clarke moved quickly through the castle. Once she made it outside, she saw the end of what she could assume was Raven and Octavia saying goodbye. 

“Anya!” Clarke shouted. 

“Yes, princess,” Anya said with a smirk. 

“Tell Lexa I’m sorry, and that I will be there for the tournament,” Clarke whispered only for Anya to hear. 

Anya got up on her horse and looked directly at Clarke. 

“You got it. Lady Raven, don’t miss me too much,” Anya said as her horse started moving. 

“Wait! What does my hodnes mean?” Clarke inquired.

Anya stopped her horse, and she signaled Clarke to come closer to her. Clarke quickly approached the Knight and stayed put as she saw her lean down to whisper right on her ear. 

“It means ‘my love,’” Anya whispered quietly, then leaned back up just in time to see Clarke blush. “You are welcome,” She added, then winked at Raven before making her way out. 

The princess didn’t move as she watched them ride away. She knew things were going to be okay. Clarke couldn’t wait for the tournament to start in 2 days. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I hope you like this one. The past two weeks have been insane for me but I didn't want to miss my regular posting day. 
> 
> Here you go...

The morning she was scheduled to travel to the tournament, Clarke woke up earlier than normal, eager to see Lexa. She had talked to Gustus and Indra to plan an earlier departure time in order to arrive in the late morning, before the start of the tournament in the early afternoon. Clarke was desperate for some time to talk with the green-eyed Knight before she was swept up in her tournament duties.

The evening before she left for the tournament in Tondc, Clarke managed to convince her parents to let her leave earlier, on the condition that she didn’t stray from the company of Raven, Octavia, the Knights, and the Skikru group Lexa was training. Clarke’s excuse to the King and Queen was that she wanted to experience Tondc and the tournament in full. 

The maid arrived with her dress and helped the princess get into it, it was a beautiful puffy blue dress with white details that complemented her eyes. Octavia and Raven were soon by her side once they were ready. 

Once the whole entourage was ready, they departed for Tondc. If the trip was smooth, they would be in the small arena with enough time before the tournament’s official kickoff. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia all sat inside one of the royal carriages while the Knights and Skikru rode on horses. 

As the princess waited for their arrival, her mind drifted to Lexa. She knew they had to talk, and that she needed to get her act together. 

Sensing her unease, Raven offered some encouragement. “Clarke, everything will be okay. You will have enough time to talk to Lexa. I’ve seen these tournaments before. Day 1 is just an introduction, so don’t worry about today.”

“I know. I’m worried about our talk, but I’m also terrified about the tournament. What if she gets hurt?” Clarke inquired, distress all over her face. 

“The Knights are used to this; they have trained, and this tournament is not their first one. If anything, you should be worried about if Lexa is going to win. Because, I think Lincoln will,” Octavia answered. 

“Oh you guys,” Raven laughed. “Anya is going to win this. She is strong and wild, I say that from experience…bedroom experience.”

“That is gross. Please shut up,” Clarke said as she giggled. 

The girls kept talking throughout the ride, Clarke peeking from time to time through the window. After a while she heard someone shout, so she peeked again. This time, she was able to see the town from a distance. 

Clarke could feel her adrenaline and anticipation build as they got closer. Soon, they were in Tondc, decorated with flags everywhere bearing a different symbol for each of the twelve clans. 

As the royal carriage came to a full stop, Clarke could see they were outside the arena.

Gustus opened the door and greeted them. “We have arrived at Tondc, Princess Clarke. What do you want to explore first?”

“Thank you, Gustus. We are hoping to see how the Knights prepare for the tournament before we explore the town,” Clarke said. Gustus and Clarke had planned for her to say this, agreeing that they must keep her real intentions to speak with Lexa hidden from the other Knights and the Skikru guards. 

Hearing their scheme in action, Gustus flashed a secret smile to Clarke in the carriage. “Very well. You girls follow me,” he instructed as he helped them get out of the carriage. 

The group followed Gustus to a side entrance of the arena and through a stone tunnel with several doorways on either side leading to rooms. Gustus explained the rules and what jousting was, even though Clarke already knew from her conversation Lexa a few weeks before. As they kept walking, they passed several other Knights from different clans. Some nodded towards Clarke while others ignored her. 

“Gustus, can you take me to the Triku Knights? I want to personally wish them good luck before the tournament starts,” Clarke asked Gustus, keeping up their charade. 

“Of course. In fact, we are almost there,” Gustus answered, then stopped by a door a few minutes later. “Here you are, princess,” he said as he opened the door. 

The first person that Clarke saw as she made her way in was Indra, then she got a glimpse of Lincoln and Anya who looked surprised at the group of visitors.

Gustus turned towards the Knights and the Skikru guards who had escorted them this far and instructed, “You, Triku Knights, stay out here. And Skikru guards, check the perimeter. It is important that you know this place, especially entry and exit points.” 

The Knights seemed relieved that they got to stay there and talk to other fellow Knights while some of the Skikru guys looked annoyed. 

“Thank you, Gustus. Hello Indra, Anya, and Lincoln, it’s nice to see you again,” Clarke greeted formally then paused. “Where is Lexa?” 

“Hello, Clarke. She is back there,” Anya answered, gesturing towards the adjoining room. She then added in a whisper, “And don’t worry, we got you. We’ll make sure you have some privacy and keep Titus away.”

Clarke looked towards her friends who nodded at her in approva. She knew they wanted to see their respective love interests as well. As she made her way to the back room, Clarke heard Lincoln formally introduce Octavia to Indra and Gustus talking with Raven. It was important to Clarke that her friends were happy too. 

Clarke’s heart was pounding as she walked through a small archway, knowing she was about to reunite with those breathtaking green eyes. She noticed Lexa sitting with a small mirror in her hand applying the final touches to her face paint. 

Lexa looked over when she saw something blue out of the corner of her eye. Standing there was Clarke in a beautiful blue dress making her eyes shine all the brighter. 

Lexa stood immediately as Clarke took a step closer to her. Relief washed over the Knight. Somehow, she had a feeling her princess would find her before the tournament began.

They let a few seconds pass, each drinking in the vision of the other, before Lexa broke the silence. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too,” Clarke breathed. She felt her shoulders relax and allowed herself a small smile.

“We need to talk,” Lexa let out. She knew they had to eventually set things right and this seemed the best time to do it. 

“We do, but please let me start. I’m sorry, I overreacted. I think jealousy and years of being told no got the best of me. I do have an issue with that but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.” Clarke reached out to take Lexa’s hand in hers. “I should have controlled my temper better. I was just upset in the moment and let it get the best of me. My parents don’t understand that I’m capable of more than what they want me to be. All my life they’ve been telling me to stick to my princess duties. But I want to be a leader, not someone's bed warmer.” 

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and held tight. 

“I understand, Clarke. But your father made it clear that if I teach you our ways, the deal to become the thirteenth clan would be off. I didn’t mention it before because I didn’t want you to storm off and start a fight with him, since in doing that he would figure that we do more than talk casually. We can’t run away from who we are, Clarke. I’m still the leader of my people and I need to ensure peace. But look at me, as Lexa, and I would love to teach you when this is all over.” 

“I get it now. I honestly would have done the same if I was in that position. Although I was hurt when you suggested that I was using you, I would never do that to you. My father and my mother know me so well, I’m sure it wasn’t hard for them to deduce that I would want to learn from Knight Alexandria Woods. Truth is, I want to learn about Lexa Woods more than the Knighthood. I have already learned so much by just being with you and watching you, I just wanted to fight so that I’m not useless.” 

Lexa looked away, then looked back at Clarke. “First of all, I apologize for that comment; I know you are not using me. I just said it in the heat of the moment. And, you are not useless, Klark, I’ve learned a lot from you too. I understand you and know where you were coming from when you got angry,” Lexa answered, once again turning the other way. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry too,” Clarke answered as she slowly touched Lexa’s face and brought her green eyes back to her. 

“Don’t be. You just care about your people, and that's why I — that's why you're you.”

“Maybe someday, you and I will not have to worry about this deal with my father. Soon we will become the 13th Clan, then my father’s threat won’t matter. Maybe then, will you teach me?”

“Yes, I would love to,” Lexa answered as she pulled Clarke impossibly closer and kissed her plump lips. 

They kissed for a few minutes before it was Clarke’s time to go. Lexa was to get ready for the start of the tournament. 

“Now if I remember correctly, you promised to win this thing for me...in writing,” Clarke teased. 

“Oh I will, just you wait.” Lexa shot Clarke a smoldering look of confidence.

Clarke kissed the Commander one more time before going back to her friends and the other Knights.

“All good, princess?” Anya asked, giving her a small wink. “I can tell by your smile.”

  
  
“Yes, thank you everyone for making this happen,” Clarke said, looking at each member of their small group with fondness. She really was grateful to be in a better place with Lexa. 

“We should go. Titus should be coming soon and we don’t want to raise suspicion. Plus, we still have a lot of Tondc to explore,” Gustus added cheerfully. 

Clarke nodded and waited for Octavia and Raven to say their goodbyes to their respective lovers. She was thankful that they kept it cordial in front of the Knights’ parents.

“You should get a snack from the Tree Branch store in the Market. You won’t regret it,” Lincoln told them. 

“We will!” Octavia exclaimed. 

When they exited the room, Gustus quickly made sure the Knights and the Skikru guard were all there. When everyone was ready, they made their way to the main streets of Tondc. As they walked, Gustus explained the history behind each location. Clarke was loving every second of it. 

The King and Queen would be arriving soon, which meant that they had time for one more stop. They all agreed that they wanted to go to the market and check it out. The girls enjoyed getting to see all the things that were available at the market. They stopped at the Tree Branch store at Lincoln’s suggestion and tried a soup. They all agreed it was tasty but the best part of the shop was the candy. They all got some to go in a small pouch to eat during the tournament. 

After the trip to the market, the group made their way back to the front of the arena to wait for the other Royal carriage bringing the King and Queen. In the meantime, Clarke admired the flags surrounding the area with the assorted symbols. 

One of the additional Triku guards there as backup for Gustus approached Clarke as she was admiring the flags. “Each represents a clan and their symbols.” 

Clarke turned toward the Knight with a smile. “Niylah right? I understand that, but I was wondering why are not all the clans included. Do you know?”

“Not all of them get the necessary points to participate. Some clans have no representation in a fighter but still enjoy the tournament as spectators. Only the strongest and most accomplished Knights participate in this tournament,” Niylah said, returning Clarke’s smile. 

“How interesting! Thank you,” Clarke replied genuinely. 

The conversation ended at that since they were able to hear horses and a large group of people approaching. Clarke spotted the royal carriage and braced herself for her royal duties. Sooner than expected, her parents were getting out of the carriage next to her. 

“Hello Clarke, how have you enjoyed Tondc?” The King asked.

“It’s lovely. We got candy from the market to eat during the tournament.”

“Those are great, some of my favorites. Are you willing to share?” Queen Abby inquired as she hugged her daughter. 

“Of course, mother,” Clarke replied, glad to see her beloved mom. 

Indra arrived while the royals were greeting each other. “Good evening. Please follow me to your seats,” Indra instructed. 

The royals and their entourage of Triku Knights followed Indra through the main entrance. She guided them to a balcony that overlooked the jousting area and some green area which Clarke guessed it was for some sword fighting. She noticed a target practice on the far end. She was mesmerized by everything she saw at that moment. 

The King and the Queen each had a throne as well as the leaders of the clans. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven sat next to the queen in smaller seats. The Triku Knights, led by Gustus, stood behind them while the Skikru guards were spread out through the arena to cover the perimeter. The crowd sat at the stands on either side of the balcony. 

Clarke kept her attention on the clan leaders. Their seats had a flag on top of them with the clan’s symbol. She analyzed them one by one as they sat down. One of the clan leaders didn’t take her eyes off Clarke and her family. 

“Azgeda, the ice nation. We call her the Ice Queen,” Gustus whispered, leaning in from behind after being receptive of the intense stare between Clarke and the leader of Azgeda. 

A horn sounded loudly, interrupting the stare and getting everyone’s attention. Clarke felt excited with what she was about to witness, just like everyone else. A bald man made his way into the arena and stood in front of the balcony.

Titus looked confidently at the balcony and announced, “Clan Leaders and guests of honor, welcome to the annual Grounders Cup. Today is an important day because we have our opening day processions. For those of you who don’t know what that is, let me explain… Today, we will start our Jousting Tournament, or pas d’armes, and to do that we need to start our ceremony with the Invocation.” 

  
  
A roar of cheers erupted from the crowd. Clarke tried to show a little excitement without going overboard, her heart was racing as she thought of Lexa.

“During the Invocation ceremony we will meet our judges, Knight Clans, and contestants in formal procession. After that we will proceed with the Tree of Shields in which the Knights will choose a combat skill or exercise they want to do today by hitting the shield with their sword. Contestants will be judged on that combat skill to earn points, which will help us pair the opponents for tomorrow’s jousting. Finally, the contestants will present their helms to the crowd and we will choose ten lucky ladies to inspect them and denounce any irregularity or act of un-chivalrous behavior,” Titus added, as he looked over the entire crowd. 

Titus then nodded towards the King, to give him his queue to begin the tournament. Clarke saw her father stand up, followed by the queen, so she did the same. 

“Thank you very much people of Triku for putting this together. To the clans and their leaders, today is the beginning of this important ceremony and it is a privilege to be your guest of honor,” The King shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly, and Clarke smiled. She was glad that the clans, especially the Triku crowd which was the majority, supported their King.

“Let the tournament begin!” The King signaled proudly.

“Thank you. And with that, the tournament has officially started. Let’s bring our first clan, Azgeda! Queen Nia, please introduce your warriors,” Titus instructed. 

Clarke saw the Ice Queen stand up and make her way over to Titus. A group of Knights wearing dark gray tunics with the ice nation symbol in white carried their clan’s flag. Once they were closer, Clarke could see how intimidating the Knights from Azgeda were and was suddenly scared for Lexa.

The crowd applauded the Azgeda Knights and their leader with respect. 

“Thank you, Triku, for being our hosts and welcoming us. We hope to give you a great show. We’ll give it our all; we want the victory. The Knights that will be representing us are…” 

Clarke was getting even more excited. She grabbed Octavia’s hand for reassurance and to calm down her nerves. 

“Knight Echo Kom Azgeda, Knight Ontari Kom Azgeda, and finally my son and future King to the ice nation Knight Roan Kom Azgeda!” Nia shouted, engaging the crowd. 

“Thank you, Queen Nia. Up next, Floukru!” Titus shouted. 

Clake knew about this clan. Their lands were far away from Arkadia, closer to the water, which is why they were known as the boat people. Clarke turned around and noticed that the Floukru leader’s throne was empty. 

The crowd applauded and soon the small group was standing next to Azgeda. Clarke noticed that their leader, who carried the clan’s flag, was also a woman which made her feel good about women in leadership positions. The group wore dark blue tunics with their symbol. 

“Knight Luna, please introduce your warriors,” Titus instructed.

“We are honored to be in Triku lands after so long. As the leader or Floukru, I’ll be participating in the tournament along with Knight Derrick and Knight Shay!” Luna shouted. 

One by one, the clans introduced their Knights, the amount of Knights competing varied from one to three maximum. When Sankru (the desert people), Delfikru, Podakru (the lake people), and the Shallow Valley were done with their Knights presentation, Titus once again seized the spotlight. He announced that the rest of the clans would not be participating in the tournament as their Knight didn’t get enough points. 

Meanwhile, the Woods cousins waited in the tunnel to be called up. Since they were hosting, they knew they were last to be introduced. Their anticipation was building as they saw their opponents. 

“And now, your hometown Knights Triku! Indra, please introduce your Knights.” Titus shouted. 

_This is it,_ Clarke thought. 

The crowd stood up and didn’t stop shouting. Clarke tried to look for Lexa, but all she could see were the other two Woods Knights and Indra who carried the flag with the Trikru symbol. They wore dark green tunics, which looked more formal than their day-to-day ones. 

“Thank you, Titus. We are truly proud to be here before you today. It’s been a while since we had the privilege of hosting. Therefore, we will do our best to give you a victory!” Indra said. “Our warriors for the tournament are Anya Kom Triku and Lincoln Kom Triku,”

Clarke was distracted still looking for Lexa but couldn’t concentrate because of all the noise. She looked over to her friends. While they were both looking at the other two Woods Knights with heart eyes, Clarke rolled hers. 

Raven noticed the princess was looking at her. “Exciting, right?! She looks so hot,” Raven said, indicating Anya.

“And now it is my pleasure to introduce our next Knight, our Leader, who grew up in this same town. She is one of you, therefore she will be participating in the tournament representing Triku. Please all stand up to receive our Commander and previous tournament champion, Knight Alexandria Kom Triku!” 

The vibration from the crowd’s screams and the excitement could be felt coursing through the stands as Lexa made her way to join the Trikru group. 

“Wow, the Commander really is popular,” Octavia said as the noise got louder and louder. 

As Lexa got closer, the rest of the Knights made room as she walked towards the balcony with her usual regal self, hands behind her back. 

Oh my god, she is breathtaking, Clarke thought as she saw Lexa approaching in her elegant green tunic, matching her cousins’. The only difference was that she still wore the shoulder pad with the red sash. Her brown hair was worn long and wavy, with intricate braids all over her hair. 

Once Lexa reached her destination, everyone bowed towards her. She gave a nod to the King, acknowledging him and his family. The royals didn't need to bow. Not yet, but soon. 

Roses started flying towards Lexa after the crowd bowed and went back to cheering. A few girls threw their handkerchiefs at the Commander, which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. It got worse when a few girls started screaming “Commander, please be mine!” 

Lexa picked up a single rose, looked straight into Clarke’s bright blue eyes, and winked at her. Clarke’s blood was boiling after hearing the girls offering themselves to the Commander, but after Lexa’s secret signal to her she was able to relax a little bit. They stared at each other intensely for one second, trying not to draw suspicion. 

Lexa raised her hand and the whole arena stopped cheering. They were all dead silent, focused on their leader. 

“Clans, Knights, special guests, and crowd: welcome to the tournament. It is a special year as we get to be in Tondc for this event. For me, even though I make no distinctions between clans, the effort and determination Triku has put into this is remarkable. I once was a young Knight training right here. Now I’m back as your Commander after winning the conclave. To all you little warriors out there, keep training and keep learning. Let the best Knight win!” Lexa declared. As the cheers began once again, Lexa allowed herself another look at Clarke. 

“Wow, Lexa does have a lot of fans...mostly girls,.” Raven whispered, teasing her friend. 

Clarke couldn’t respond to that without losing composure. Her father might notice her reaction, so she decided to simply not answer Raven.

“Oh, Clarke, you are jealous!” Octavia whisper-shouted.

“No I’m not…well maybe a little,” Clarke replied, keeping her voice down. 

“Well, then today is going to be a long day,” Raven added.

The King and Queen had enjoyed the introductions. Being this close to the clans would help them in many ways, and it was a great opportunity to strengthen relationships before becoming the thirteenth clan. After Lexa’s introduction and the behavior of some of the members of the crowd, the King was shocked. He had heard rumors that Lexa favored girls and was not interested in men. But now that he saw those fangirls going wild, he was certain that the rumors were true. _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _maybe she would be a good match for Clarke..._


	15. Chapter 15

The sun shone down on the Knights and spectators on the afternoon of the tournament’s opening day. Once the introductions were done, Titus took charge again to address the crowd. “Thank you all for your introductions. Commander, it is a pleasure not only to have you here but to see you participate. Let’s continue. It’s time for the Knights to choose their battle skill to be evaluated. Today we have the following three: archery, axe throwing or knives’ bullseye,”

A group of Knights brought out three shields. The first with an arrow, the second with an axe, and the last with a knife.

“Knights, please tap your swords against your chosen skill,” Titus instructed.

Clarke was still mesmerized by everything she was seeing. She had never seen that many Knights all around her. She was not expecting the reaction from the girls towards Lexa. To Clarke’s aggravation, the girls behind her kept going on and on about the Commander. They made a comment on how the Commander was the most eligible bachelor of all the Clans. Their thirsty conversation was so loud, Clarke was sure everyone surrounding her heard. When she saw her father suppress a laugh, Clarke was convinced their suggestive comments had reached his ears. 

The girls finally turned their attention to Lexa’s battle skill. “The Commander would be good at any of the skills, I wonder which one she will choose?” one of them said. To which her friend replied, “Who cares about the battle skill? I just wish she would pick me to warm her bed!” 

“Damn those girls really have the hots for…did they call her the most eligible bachelor?” Raven teased. 

“I wish I could shut them up, “ Clarke whispered. They were really getting to her. 

“You are jealous,” Octavia said quietly. Clarke just gave her a glare. 

“You should go mark what’s yours,” Raven suggested, making sure no one could hear her but Clarke and Octavia. 

“I wish,” Clarke groaned. “But I can’t do that. Not here and definitely not now.”

_ Not yet,  _ Clarke thought, feeling a new determination to make Lexa hers officially.  _ After the tournament we can talk about what to do next.  _ Clarke’s eyes never left Lexa. Unfortunately, no one else’s eyes seemed to leave Lexa either. It was eye-opening to see how much power and popularity Lexa had, not only with the Triku people, but with other clans as well. She could now see Lexa’s Commander face fully on. 

Lexa made her way to the three shields; she was to be the first to choose her skill. Although she already knew which one she was going to choose, she wanted to add some drama. Lexa slowly pulled out her sword and walked over to the Knight holding the axe-throwing shield. Just when she was about to touch it, she stopped completely and retracted her sword. The crowd was silent, watching her carefully, including Clarke. 

Keeping her calm and casual demeanor, Lexa walked over the archery shield and touched it gently with her sword. The crowd cheered loudly for her. After she was done, she stepped aside to let the other Knights pick their skill. The Commander ultimately chose archery because it was effortless for her. Although she was skilled with knives, she didn’t like to reveal how good she was at that, as it had come in handy a few times during battles to include it as an element of surprise. 

After the participating Knights selected their skills, they were all rushed back to their changing areas as the Triku people helped set us the three stations in the arena. This was a welcome break for everyone. The Knights got to prepare and the spectators could grab a snack or two. 

Clarke took this opportunity to stand up and walk around the balcony. She noticed a few stands selling goods and snacks and she decided she wanted to check it out. 

“Gustus, can we go visit the stands? I really want to know what they are selling and meet some people,” Clarke asked politely. 

“I want to go too,” Raven added. 

“And me!”, Octavia shouted so loud, she surprised everyone.

“King?” Gustus asked him directly.

“Sure, just be back quickly before this starts or it will be disrespectful for the clans,” King Jake answered. 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia made their way towards the stands followed by Gustus and the rest of the Triku Knights. 

“Excuse me…” Someone said to Clarke, when she turned around to see who it was she noticed it was the leader from Azgeda, the legendary Ice Queen. 

Clarke put on her best princess face, as she knew she was representing her family at this event. “Azgeda right?”

“Yes, Princess. My name is Nia. I’m the Queen of Azgeda, also known as Ice Nation. Are you enjoying the show?” 

Clarke noticed Gustus glare at the Queen as he moved to stand right by Clarke. 

“Oh Gustus, long time, no see. Don’t worry, I won’t harm her. I may not like Skikru, but today all that matters today is winning this tournament.” 

“Don’t be foolish Nia. Triku will win and once again, your Knights will lose,” Gustus replied, more intensely than Clarke thought was appropriate for a friendly tournament. 

“Ha! You wish, but this time we are prepared,” Nia laughed. “We have trained hard for this. Meanwhile, I heard the Commander is wasting her time babysitting. It is going to be fun seeing her fall off her horse.” 

At this, Clarke interjected. “Alexandria Kom Triku is going to win this tournament,” she said confidently.

“We’ll see about that. If we get our way, she won’t even be able to protect you,” Nia threatened. 

“Em pleni! Come on, let’s keep going,” Gustus indicated as he almost nudged the girls to keep walking. 

“What was that?” Octavia asked, when they walked away from Queen Nia. 

“The Ice Queen. She wants to rule the Clans but she doesn’t have nightblood so that is impossible. She dislikes Lexa and she thinks her way of ruling is weak. Nia just wants to be a tyrant and control everything,” Gustus explained. 

“We need to warn the Woods Knights. Her threat sounded sincere,” Clarke proposed. 

“You are right; I was thinking the same. Azgeda likes to play dirty, and based on that comment they probably have something up their sleeve. Come, we have some time,” Gustus instructed the whole group. 

Meanwhile Lexa, Lincoln, Anya, and Indra made it back to their changing room to get ready for their skills. 

“Both of you chose the axe throwing skill? Really? I do not understand your affinity of sweating and getting dirty if there are other options,” Lexa said. 

“Oh I love getting dirty and sweaty, especially with Raven,” Anya taunted. 

Lincoln made a face. “I think I’m going to throw up.” 

“Oh so it is getting serious…could  _ the _ Anya Woods finally be tamed?” Lexa teased. 

“Maybe, we are having fun. But enough about me, what about you? You turned the crowd wild, handkerchiefs were flying. By the end of this don’t be surprised if people start throwing you panties, I’m sure the Princess would love that,” Anya answered. 

“Don’t know why,” Lexa replied while she scratched the back of her neck, truly perplexed. 

“Oh don’t be a fool, you are good looking  _ and _ the leader. Of course the girls are going to want you. But you are all ‘love is weakness.’ Or, you were like that. Since now it’s clear you are the one who has been tamed,” Anya teased back. 

“Shop op, I’m going to go get ready,” Lexa said making her way to the back room. 

Once she arrived, she sat on the floor cross legged and closed her eyes. She needed to prepare mentally, concentrate and keep everything out of her mind. Everything, of course, but a certain blonde… 

Clarke’s heart was beating faster and faster the closer they got to the Woods Knights. Even though she knew where they were going, her anticipation to see Lexa again was taking a toll. Especially after seeing the Commander all mighty and powerful, Clarke also suddenly had the need to remind her who she belonged with. 

Gustus knocked on the door of the Woods Knights changing area and opened it. 

“We have royal visitors for you, here to wish you good luck,” Gustus shouted to keep the pretense. “All of you wait here,” he told the other Triku Knights. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here again?” Anya asked, surprised. 

“We had an encounter with the Ice Queen, and we need to talk. Where is Lexa?” Gustus replied. 

“She is in the back room,” Indra answered. 

“I’ll go get her,” Clarke said, then made her way to Lexa. 

Once Clarke reached her destination, she noticed Lexa meditating on the ground, no longer wearing her tunic. 

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered slowly, she didn’t want to scare her. 

“Klark? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Lexa asked getting up quickly to be eye to eye with the Princess. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you. We need you in the other room. We had an encounter with the Ice Queen and she had some menacing things to say,” Clarke said. 

“Do not trust her, make sure you are never alone around her,” Lexa said, launching into protective mode. “I should have known she was going to approach you. Let’s go.”

Before Lexa could lead Clarke to the front room with the others, she pulled the Knight closer. Clarke needed to feel Lexa. She remembered all the comments those girls were saying and let jealousy take over. 

“Hey hey, wait…” Clarke replied as she got closer and fiercely kissed the Knight. Lexa was a little surprised at first but then quickly caught on as she returned the kiss with the same dedicated force. 

The passionate kiss soon came to an end. Clarke felt accomplished at staking a small claim. She licked and mouthed at Lexa’s ear before simply hugging her. The Princess then proceeded to run her hands through the Knight’s back and rested her head on her shoulder, loving the feeling of Lexa’s body without the Tunic. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s touch and felt the shivers up her spine, getting overwhelmed by the feelings Clarke ignited in her. She hugged Clarke tighter then let go of her. 

Clarke was about to complain but she stopped when she looked at Lexa’s bright green eyes filled with devotion. She stood there and watched, confused, as Lexa reached at the back of her neck with both hands. 

“Here, I want you to have this. I want you to know and feel that I belong to you, just you,” Lexa said as she unhooked the small necklace she was wearing and gave it to Clarke. 

It was a small golden chain that had a beautiful pendant. Upon giving it a closer look she noticed the pendant was an “L”. 

“Lexa, I can’t take this. This is yours…please,” Clarke said but Lexa was having none of it. 

“Klark, this is my good luck charm. I want you to have it. Please turn around,” Lexa instructed. 

Clarke followed Lexa’s instructions and turned around. She felt every single touch on her skin as Lexa placed the necklace on her. Once she was done, Lexa gave Clarke a small kiss on the back of her neck. “There, now both of my good luck charms will be together while I go win this tournament…for you.” Clarke then turned around and realized that Lexa’s face was just inches away. She didn’t think she could feel anything better than this. With a quick glance at Lexa’s lips, Clarke finally closed the gap and kissed her Knight. 

“Come on you two! We don’t have that much time,” Gustus shouted through the door to the back room.

Clarke reacted out of instinct breaking the movement but Lexa wrapped her arm around her waist. “Not yet,” she whispered. 

Then in a quick move, Lexa lips united with Clarke’s, giving her a small peck.

“Now you can go. I just needed one more,” Lexa said smiling at her.

Clarke looked one last time at the pendant before hiding it underneath her collar. The last thing she needed was her parents noticing the “L” dangling from her neck. 

Both girls made their way to the other room where the others were waiting. 

“Finally,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “I hope you had a good makeout session because we need to get going.”

“Anyway...what happened? What did the Ice Queen say?” Indra asked, interrupting Raven’s antics. 

“We were discussing the tournament. The Ice Queen said that Azgeda was going to win, but Clarke set her straight,” Gustus said proudly, then turned to look directly at Lexa. “Then she said if they get their way you won’t be able to protect Clarke.”

“I knew it! They have something going on. We have to be extra prepared and in alert mode,” Anya shouted. 

Lexa had a more tactical response. “Thank you for the heads up. Anya and Lincoln, let’s keep our eyes open and see how they are acting during the tournament. Indra, please let Titus know. Maybe he has heard something. Let’s also use Triku resources to ask around. Gustus, you and the other Knights continue guarding Clarke and make sure Nia stays away.”

“I will let the young Skikru guard covering the perimeter know too, just in case,” Gustus added. 

“Very well, you need to get back before your absence starts getting suspicious. Go, I’ll come find you later.” Lexa said assuredly. 

The royal group quickly said their goodbyes before making their way back to the balcony. The whole way back Clarke was quiet, reliving the moment she had with Lexa over and over. 

“How did it go?” Queen Abby asked the girls as soon as she spotted them. 

“It went really well. I really enjoy Tondc,” Clarke responded, heading back to her seat. 

As she sat down she put her hand over her dress where the “L” was to make sure it wasn’t just her imagination.

Raven detected the sudden change.

“So how did it go? Did you mark your territory with a hickie?” Raven asked in between laughs.

“Not exactly, but something like that,” Clarke replied with a smile.

She looked over to the Azgeda throne and saw the Ice Queen looking at her. She wanted to glare at her but she did her best to keep her composure. 

“Look! Here they come.” Octavia shouted, breaking Clarke’s staring contest with the Ice Queen. 

The Knights from the participating clans made their way back to the arena. They were all wearing their complete armor suits with helms.

One by one they went to the station they had chosen before. Lexa made her way towards archery carrying her own bow and arrows, while Anya and Lincoln walked to the space set-up for axe throwing.

Clarke immediately tried to spot Lexa. But it was difficult, as all of the Knights and their armor looked similar. She finally was able to identify her, taking in all the details in Lexa’s armor. A red sash draped from underneath her armor, more specifically from her back left shoulder. Lexa’s helm was huge, very different from the one she had when she met her. Clarke was impressed by all of it, although the armor looked heavy. 

_ How can she move wearing that thing? And will that be enough to protect her from harm?  _ Clarke thought. 

“Look! Nobody move. It’s Anya’s turn,” Raven shouted, full of excitement, while shoving Clarke back and forth.

“Wow Lady Raven, I didn’t know you fancy Knight Anya Woods,” King Jake said when noticing Raven’s over-the-top reaction. 

“Oh yes, I’m her fan number one,” Raven replied without taking her eyes off the blonde Knight. 

“Should we tell your parents?” Queen Abby asked, aware that this was more than platonic admiration. 

“They know, I wrote them. Plus Gustus here is her father and may be my future father in-law,” Raven answered bluntly. 

The King and Queen turned around to look at Gustus who just rolled his eyes, causing the royals to laugh out loud. 

“Very well. Go Anya!” King Jake yelled, joining Raven. 

Clarke was happy for Raven. She was very open and always spoke her mind. And yet, Clarke felt jealous of her friend. She wished she could be that open with her admiration and love..  _ Wait, what? Do I really love Lexa?  _ Clarke thought to herself.

“Clarke! Look! Pay attention,” Raven shouted again, making Clarke lose her train of thought. 

“I see her Raven, geez relax,” Clarke said, her friend was very extra. 

Anya was about to get started on the axe throwing challenge. In front of her, she had 5 targets of different sizes and distances from where she stood. She had to run towards each table with the axes on it, then throw the axe at the target aiming for the center. The closer the tax was to the target, the more points she would get. 

“Ready? ...Go!” the judge shouted, and Anya sprang into action.

Raven’s breath caught in her throat. She was excited for Anya but she was nervous for her as well. Like the other Knights, Anya wore her armor, which by the looks of it, made it harder to move. But once the challenge started Anya moved swiftly. Soon the challenge was over, and a judge moved to the targets to tally the points. 

“Knight Anya Woods, 48 points,” The judge yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowd cheered for Anya as she bowed towards them. 

Raven was watching Anya with dreamy eyes. Clarke and Octavia tried hard not to laugh at their friend. Gustus looked very proud as he clapped for his daughter. 

“It seems to be Lincoln’s turn, let’s see how he does,” Octavia said, not giving herself away like Raven did. Octavia was better at keeping her composure. 

“He’ll do great,” Clarke said, showing support for Lincoln. 

Lincoln congratulated Anya as they crossed paths on his way towards the axe station.

“On your marks, set, go!” The judge shouted, and Lincoln sprinted towards the first target.

He hit the first one, then the second one. He almost lost his balance on the third one since running with the armor was not an easy task. He managed to recover and hit the target but not as precisely as he wanted to. He then hit the last two perfectly. 

“Knight Lincoln Woods, 47 points,” The judge yelled.

“That’s good, that’s a high number...Each target is worth 10 points, so that is 47 out of 50 possible,” Gustus said for the group to hear. 

Octavia waved at Lincoln once he took his helm off. 

One by one the rest of the Knights took their chance at the axe-throwing station then the activities moved on to the knives-throwing station which was similar to the axe but without the running and double the targets. 

The group in the balcony watched quietly as Knight Roan from Azgeda threw the knives swiftly and hit every target. Clarke started getting worried for Lexa. This Knight not only seemed to be skilled, he also looked stronger than Lexa. 

There wasn’t much time for Clarke to think about the Azgeda threat against Lexa. Soon, the focus moved to the archery station, which Lexa would be participating in. The archery station had also 10 targets, but they were moving, making it a little bit harder than other stations due to the popularity of the skill. The Knights had to run to the target while avoiding some obstacles then shoot it with an arrow. First, Echo completed the challenge with good marks, then Luna did an even better job than Echo. Second to last was Ontari, who ran screaming through the challenge like a madwoman. It was as if she was going to war, the rush and adrenaline made her miss a few targets. This resulted in Ontari getting a higher score than Echo but not enough to beat Luna. 

Finally, it was Lexa’s turn. Everyone turned their attention to the archery station. Clarke was nervous but she knew Lexa could do it. She had seen glimpses of Lexa’s skills and she knew she was skilled plus she was the Commander and won her conclave. With that, Clarke internally reassured herself.  _ You got this Lexa. _

“Knight Alexandria Woods, Commander, are you ready?” The judge asked, showing his respect for his Commander. 

“Sha,” Lexa answered, concentrating on the targets. 

“Get the targets moving! Ready, set... go!” The judge yelled.

Clarke was holding her breath, watching Lexa about to start the challenge definitely got her heart pounding. It seemed the whole arena was also intrigued. All eyes were on Lexa and no one made a sound.

Lexa ran and evaded the first obstacles easily. She let her first arrow fly…perfect shot. She got to the next target which was moving faster, she shot…and hit it exactly in the center, as she did with the first. The third target was easy for Lexa, and after that she hit each target and avoided the obstacles smoothly. The ninth target was harder but got it. Lexa had been preoccupied about the tenth and final target, because it seemed to be very high and moving fast. No one had even gotten close to that one. As she ran to it she was so caught up on how to get to it that she didn’t see the next obstacle...a flying ball coming at her.

She reacted quickly by doing a front flip, jumping forward then rolling on the floor  landing on one knee. Just then, she let her last arrow fly. Lexa had not only avoided the hit from the obstacle but the motion of the flip provided the momentum she needed. As she stayed in position with one knee down and the bow close to her face, she saw her arrow hit the target exactly in the middle.

The crowd went wild. Every voice cheered and clapped for Lexa. Well, almost every voice. Clarke, who now was standing up, couldn’t stop cheering. Raven and Octavia did the same to avoid suspicion from the King and Queen. 

“Woooo! Go Commander!” Raven screamed, giving Clarke a small smile. 

“Yes, Commander! Great job!” Clarke yelled, getting Lexa’s attention. 

Lexa dropped the bow and took off her helm as she stood up. She immediately looked at Clarke as soon as she heard the Princess’s voice and discreetly made a reference to the pendant as she tapped her chest twice in the exact place where it hung on Clarke’s chest. 

“Knight Alexandria Woods, 50 points,” The judge shouted.

The crowd grew even louder than before as the Woods and other Knights made their way to congratulate Lexa, the only Knight with a perfect score. 

Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. She was falling hard and fast for Lexa and it was too late to stop now.  _ There is no denying it, I’m in love with Lexa Woods... _ Clarke thought to herself.  __


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone, hope you had a good holiday. Thank you everyone for the nice comments and giving this fic a chance.

The events of the first day of the tournament had been enjoyable for King Jake and Queen Abby. After seeing the commotion that the Commander caused with the female spectators, Jake started to pay more attention to his surroundings. He heard the girls behind them talk about the Commander, but one thing that grabbed his attention was that they said Lexa was the most eligible bachelor of the clans. 

He started to think of who he could talk to about the Commander’s interest and opinions on marriage. He didn’t fully know their traditions, but he was willing to learn. On the other hand, he hoped that Clarke would be interested in Lexa as she had made comments in the past about being bisexual. He knew that Clarke understood the importance of an arranged marriage but he also wanted his daughter to be happy. 

“Abby, what do you think about the Commander?” King Jake asked his wife while the girls left to explore the stands. 

“I think she is a great warrior and leader. She cares about her people and she has been doing a great job taking care of Clarke,” Abby answered diplomatically. 

“Right, I agree with you. And she has shown an interest in Arkadia’s ways,” King Jake added. 

“Where is this going?” Abby inquired, she knew her husband well enough to understand he had a deeper intention with his comments. 

“You know how we are waiting for a good suitor for Clarke, one that will bring kingdoms together and keep the peace. What about Lexa? We were thinking of a Princess or a Prince, we were not thinking about a Knight. She’s not just a Knight,  _ the _ Knight.”

“Well they seem to get along, it might not be a bad idea,” Queen Abby replied. 

“I’ll ask around, and let’s keep our eyes on them,” King Jake said. 

Queen Abby agreed, with a smile on her face, that this arrangement would be a good thing for Clarke. 

* * *

After the mini celebration Lexa had with her fellow Knights, they all made their way to the center of the arena standing in a row. With the day coming to an end, it was time for the closing event of the tournament’s day one. For the last part, the Knights needed to present their helms and go through an inspection just to make sure everything is alright and there isn’t any foul play. Armor was important for the jousting tournament which is why it had to be done the day prior the battles. 

“Thank you all for this amazing day. Tomorrow we’ll find out how the jousting battles end up after  today’s events. What we need to do now is pick 10 lucky young ladies to inspect the Knight's  armor for any signs of foul play. The job is to inspect the armor and make sure there aren't any edges or sharpness that might hurt the Knights themselves or their opponent. Who wants to participate?” Titus shouted, getting the crowd riled up. 

To Clarke’s amusement, every girl in the arena was raising their hand. Titus started picking random girls, he looked rather annoyed at the screams. As the chosen girls waited for their moment, Clarke could see how they were already eyeing Lexa up. The Princess was having none of that, without thinking she raised her hand catching Titus’s attention. 

“Well it seems the princess wants to participate. Come on over,” Titus said to Clarke, he looked a little surprised as royals usually didn’t engage in this part. 

“Me too!” Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Okay, Princess, bring your friend but don’t let her scream again please,” Titus replied while he  held one hand to his ear.

“Can I come too?” Octavia shouted. 

“Yes, you can. Alright, that is 10 lucky ladies,” Titus said. 

Clarke laughed while she made her way down with Octavia and Raven. Gustus and the Triku Knights followed them to the center of the arena. Once they reached Titus, they waited for further instructions as they hadn’t done the inspections before. The other 7 girls were looking at them now, not at Lexa anymore. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at this. 

“Let’s start. Remember, no touching. Just check the armor for something that seems out of place,” Titus added.

One by one the girls inspected each armor, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke were last. Clarke was trying her hardest not to show her emotions as the girls inspected Lexa’s armor. The first two girls took their time with the Woods Knight’s but it wasn’t that bad. Raven and Octavia were having the same inner struggle Clarke was having when the girls inspected their respective lover. 

The next three girls worked on the other Knights fast but took their time with the Commander, touching her too much for Clarke’s liking. The girl right after that gave Lexa a handkerchief as she whispered something in her ear, Lexa kept her cool and didn’t show a reaction. Meanwhile, Raven had to grab Clarke’s hand keeping her in place to prevent her from doing something stupid in front of everyone. Clarke had never dealt with jealousy before. But today, her limits were being put to the test. 

Finally, it was the seventh girl’s turn, leaving the 3 royals next. A tall woman with long red hair moved to each of the Knights, flirting with each one of them. Raven made a gagging sound for Clarke’s and Octavia’s ears only. Her red hair was tossed, hips swaying from one side to the other, as she took her time with Anya. This time, it was Clarke who had to hold Raven’s hand to calm her down. She couldn’t help but think that if she was that into Anya, what would happen when she was near Lexa. 

Lexa did her best trying to maintain her composure as this girl was really making most of them uncomfortable. She didn’t see it coming as she was looking at Clarke, when she turned around she was face to face with the redhead girl who was looking at her lips. 

“As a reminder, touching me without my permission is punishable by death,” Lexa whispered, giving the girl a death glare. 

The girl instantly moved back as her eyes showed surprise and fear, she then joined the other girls who had completed their tasks. Clarke didn’t know what Lexa told the girl but she was pleased. 

It was Raven’s turn and, of course, she took a long time eye-fucking Anya. 

“Well hello, Knight Woods,” Raven whispered seductively at Anya who just stood there smiling, she wasn’t going to fall for Raven’s game.

“I think your armor is all good, but you know what? You’d look better without it, especially if I’m  the one who gets to remove it,” Raven continued.

Anya coughed and was all red. Titus had to clear his throat for Raven to move on to Lexa. 

Lexa saw the exchange and tried her best not to laugh when Raven was in front of her.

“Hi Commander, or should I say heartthrob,” Raven said.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asked, oblivious to the comments around the crowd. 

“Seriously Lexa?! All the girls here want you, and you haven’t noticed it.” Raven asked back, exasperated.

Lexa didn’t move or react. She had to keep the Commander’s appearance up, but she wanted to laugh so badly. 

“You know what, forget it. Your armor is fine,” Raven said with a discreet eye roll then proceeded to join the group of girls who were finished. 

Octavia’s inspection went smoothly. She was regal and looking at all the details, definitely showing respect to all the Knights, even Azgeda. Lexa knew she would make a good Knight someday. 

Finally it was Clarke’s turn. As she approached each Knight, she was greeted with a bow. She was Arkadia’s Princess after all and Knights were respectful of the royals. Lexa was starting to get nervous. She could feel Clarke’s presence as she got closer. Only Anya and Lincoln, who really knew her could tell the change in her demeanor. But to everyone else, she remained the same. Unable to take it anymore Lexa closed her eyes for one second. 

“Open your eyes Lexa,” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa did as she was told, she saw Clarke inspect her armor closely without touching her. Clarke was taking her time, this is a task that she was taking seriously. Both girls and unfortunately Anya could feel the sexual tension. 

Once Clarke was done she made eye contact with those green eyes she adored. Lexa saw the fire in Clarke’s blue eyes and wished she could do something about it. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked softly, concerned about the intense stare Clarke was giving her. 

“Yes…I don’t like other girls eyeing what is mine,” Clarke answered, just low enough for Lexa to hear. “Come find me later, that’s a challenge,” 

If Lexa could react, her jaw would have dropped then she would have kissed the Princess fiercely. But she had to keep her composure, so she just nodded at the blonde who then joined the other girls. It was only on rare occasions that the Commander was speechless, this one was one of them. 

One by one they said out loud if all looked good. No one seemed to have a concern with the Knights’ armor. 

“Thank you girls, everything is settled then,” Titus said to the group of lucky ladies. Then he turned to the crowd. “With this activity, we end our day one of the tournament. Tomorrow we’ll have our jousting eliminations. Have a great evening,” Titus shouted, concluding the event. 

Clarke, Octavia and Raven made their way back to the balcony followed by the Triku Knights. King Jake and Queen Abby were waiting for them to head over to the Triku Knight’s House where they were going to spend the night and enjoy a late dinner with some clan leaders. 

Everyone agreed that it was pointless to make the trip back to Arkadia, especially because of how dangerous it could be for the royals to travel in the dark. Indra offered the Triku Knight’s House as it had designated visitor rooms and it was the safest place to spend the night in Tondc. 

When they all got to the Triku Knight’s House, Indra showed them their rooms. The plan was for them to fresh up then attend dinner with other clan leaders. Octavia and Raven were going to share a room while Clarke had her own. When she entered she immediately felt at ease, the room was smaller than her room at the castle but it was still cozy. 

Once the guards dropped her suitcase off, Clarke was left alone in the room. The day had been full of excitement and at this point she was exhausted. She was not looking forward to the dinner tonight. She laid down on the bed for a little moment before thinking of the dinner ahead. Clarke felt something underneath her pillow. She quickly removed the pillow and noticed a sketchbook with some black charcoal in a small bag. 

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered to herself while smiling at this thoughtful gift. 

Immediately she put herself to work, sketching and trying to capture today’s events on paper. 

A knock on the door interrupted her sketching. The Princess realized that she had lost track of time and had forgotten to get ready for the dinner. 

“Come in!” Clarke shouted while getting up from the bed quickly, trying to find her dress for the night. 

“Hello Clarke, it’s me. Just coming to see if you are ready or need some help, as we should be heading to the dinner hall,” Queen Abby as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“I totally lost track of time, I just need to find my dress and change quickly,” Clarke said in a rush as she looked for her dress in her luggage. 

“I can help you get into your dress,” Abby mentioned as she took a seat on the bed. 

Clarke was so desperately looking for the right dress that she didn’t notice she left all of Lexa’s sketches on the bed, fully on display. Abby picked one up, it was of Lexa on one knee shooting an arrow to the target. The Queen was impressed by the details, it was a beautiful portrait of the Commander hitting the last target during her challenge. 

Abby then moved over to the other sketches, all of them had one subject in common, Lexa…

“Clarke, these sketches are amazing,” Abby said without taking her eyes off them. 

Clarke stopped what she was doing and immediately turned around to look at her mother. 

“Oh well, I was just trying to capture some of today’s events,” Clarke replied, trying to downplay the sketches.

“She looks amazing, you really capture her. Especially her eyes,” Abby commented, going for it, especially after her conversation with Jake. 

Clarke sighed and sat next to her mom, taking the sketch of Lexa’s face from her mom to admire it as well. 

“What can I say, she is special,” Clarke said softly, trying to hide her blushing face. 

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I do,” Clarke answered honestly, trying not to look at her mom. 

“Very well. Let’s get going or we are going to be late,” Abby replied, giving her daughter a small, knowing smile. 

After their little talk, Clarke found her dress and Abby helped her into it. Once ready, both headed over the dining room. They were followed by Gustus and the other Triku Knights who were keeping guard outside’s Clarke’s designated room. 

When they arrived, they noticed King Jake was already there talking to some of the clan leaders. The room was spacious and had a long table shaped like a U. Clarke noticed that some Knights were there, so she immediately started looking for Lexa. 

“She is not here,” Raven said from behind Clarke. 

Clarke turned around immediately and saw her friends, Octavia and Raven. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Well we were here in time for appetizers. We asked about the Woods Knights because of course we are thirsty after that display day,” Raven answered. 

“They told us Knights who are participating in the tournament won’t make it because they need to rest and prepare for the jousting battles tomorrow,” Octavia added. 

“Well, it’s good to know they won’t make it, especially since I told Lexa to come find me. I guess she is busy preparing for tomorrow. Let’s find something to eat. I’m starving,” Clarke suggested. Knowing that Lexa wasn’t going to be here made the event even more boring.

The girls made their way to the table and grabbed a few things to eat. They talked about today’s event and looked forward to tomorrow. 

“Clarke, come with me. There are some people I’d like you to meet,” King Jake said to Clarke, who then got up and followed her father. 

For the next hour, her father showed her off to all the clan leaders. Clarke was used to this as her father had done this before with other Kings. She just didn’t understand why she was doing this with the clan leaders. 

“Hey, I’m feeling kind of tired. I think everyone in the room got the message that I’m really good marriage material. Can I go rest?” Clarke asked her father when they were finally alone. 

King Jake didn’t have time to respond to Clarke’s question. They were quickly joined by the Ice Queen.

“King Jacob, finally we meet again.”

“Nia, how nice to see you here,” Jake answered her greeting, pretending to be okay with her. He had heard the rumors and whispers about her tyrant way of governing. 

“And Princess, what a beautiful dress. You are dressed to impress. And you certainly have left an impression on my son, Prince Roan. King Jacob, have you considered an alliance with us? A marriage between Princess Clarke and my son should give both of our kingdoms immense power and security,” Nia said, looking hopeful. 

Clarke forgot her princess duty and launched into an attack on the Ice Queen despite being in the crowded dining room. “I would never marry your son, I know how you treat your people. The only reason you are kept in check is because of the Commander.”  _ How dare she suggest I marry her son? _ , Clarke thought to herself.

“Clarke, stop. But I agree with her, Nia, I do not think our two kingdoms would work well together, as we have different ways. I would have to respectfully decline your proposal,” King Jake said firmly but respectfully. 

“Ha! It was a good proposition, hopefully you won’t regret it in the future. Also Lexa can’t be Commander forever,” Nia threatened. 

“I’m sure we won’t. But Knight Alexandria Woods isn’t going anywhere,” Clarke said menacingly. 

Nia walked away visibly angered, leaving the two behind. 

“What was that about?” Queen Abby said as she joined her daughter and husband. 

“I can explain it to you. Clarke, you can retire for the night. See you tomorrow. Try and get some rest, as tomorrow will be another long day,” The King answered. 

Clarke looked relieved as she made her way to Raven and Octavia to tell them she was going to depart for the night. Afterwards, she made her way back to the room with her Knight entourage following her closely. 

Once in her room, Clarke changed into her blue nightgown and started sketching once again. This time, a soft noise broke her concentration. She thought she had imagined at first, but then she heard it once more coming from the window. 

Quickly, the Princess got up and opened the two wooden shutters to look outside. A hooded figure holding a rope swung in like a cannonball through the now open window. Clarke had barely enough time to move out of the way. 

Clarke was about to scream when the figure removed the hood and revealed herself.

“Lexa! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you crazy?!” Clarke yelled as soon as she saw her lover’s unmistakable green eyes. She was mesmerized by the way her hair was down, hanging over one shoulder instead of her usual braids. 

“Shh, keep your voice down. You told me to come find you so here I am. Do you like the room?” Lexa asked getting closer to Clarke. 

“Yes, it is very cozy. There is just something special about it.”

“It was my old room, I had it when I was training to be a Knight. Sometimes I still stay here when I stop in Tondc. I told them to give this room to you. I wanted you here especially because I know all the ins and outs.”

“It’s perfect, and now it makes me feel closer to you,” Clarke whispered to her Knight. 

Lexa took both of Clarke’s hands and placed a small kiss on each one before closing the gap and giving her a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Clarke couldn’t resist the urge to touch Lexa’s flowy brown hair. 

“I like this hairstyle.”

“I just took a bath not long ago and I was rushing to get to you. They told me you were at the dinner, how was that?” Lexa asked. 

“Argh, boring without you. Plus my father paraded me around like a peacock and Nia was being a pain. She suggested marrying her son, Roan. Don’t worry, my father and I turned her down right away,” Clarke answered. 

A look of rage passed through Lexa’s eyes, and she started pacing the room. She didn’t like how the Ice Queen was trying to get Clarke into an arranged marriage. She was about to say something to Clarke when she noticed the sketches in the bed.

“I see that you found my gift,” Lexa said as her anger and thoughts of Nia washed away. “Clarke, these are amazing.”

“Thank you for the gift, I couldn’t wait to sketch you. You are the most impressive person I have ever met,” Clarke replied. She moved to stand next to Lexa, close to the bed.

“You are a very talented and thoughtful person Clarke. I’m lucky to have you in my life,” Lexa said, feeling emotional. 

“Lexa,” Clarke said softly, turning to face the Commander. “I’m in love with you.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist, embracing her with one arm and she caressed Clarke’s face with her free hand. Clarke looked directly into Lexa’s green eyes and saw tears starting to form.

“I’m in love with you too, Clarke,” Lexa replied while she leaned in. 

Clarke was ready for Lexa’s kiss, and when their lips touched she felt a spark. She welcomed her and moved her lips with Lexa’s almost in sync. They both gave in to the new sensation taking their time. The kiss was slow as if both of them were trying to make the moment last forever. 

The Princess moved her hand from Lexa’s shoulder to the hair at the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Lexa got lost in the kiss. She forgot about everything…it was just Clarke. As soon as she felt Clarke pulling her closer, she kissed her with a little more force.

Clarke replied with the same force until they had to break the kiss to breathe. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s, keeping her eyes closed. Then Lexa pulled away to look into Clarke’s eyes.

“I would like to talk formally with your father about us being together after the tournament is done and the opportunity presents itself. We have to keep in mind that your safety is still on the line,” Lexa replied. 

“I agree, the last thing we need is my father being upset and sending you away,” Clarke added, giving Lexa another kiss. 

Lexa was content and proud with herself, she kissed Clarke’s jawline and neck. Clarke’s body felt like jelly and got goosebumps from where Lexa’s lips touched her.

Suddenly a loud whistle came from the outside, Lexa knew that was Anya letting her know it was time to leave.

“I have to go. The guards are coming back, but I wish I could freeze this moment and stay here with you forever,” Lexa stated.

“Mmm, very romantic,” Clarke said while she softly touched Lexa’s face with the tip of her nose.

“Miss you already,” Lexa replied while she leaned in to kiss her one last time before she had to  go.

Clarke didn’t want to let go but she did against her will. “Please be safe tomorrow Lexa, good

luck.”

“I’ll be fine, because I got you. Sleep tight Klark.” Lexa whispered, then in a second she put her hood back on and jumped out of the window.

Clarke looked out the window and noticed Lexa climbing up the rope to the roof. She closed the wooden shutters and went to bed thinking of her love. She couldn’t stop thinking of Lexa’s lips, Lexa’s arms, Lexa’s hair, Lexa’s beating heart...everything. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming about her Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before some action/drama. See ya next year!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Princess Clarke felt as though she was radiating sunshine the morning after Lexa’s visit. She was so ecstatic that she was able to tell Lexa how she felt and that Lexa loved her back. This was more than just a fling. 

She hadn’t been expecting Lexa to jump through the window and blow her away. The setting, the revelation, and the kisses, oh the kisses...Clarke could still feel Lexa’s lips as a burning sensation on her own. 

She found herself closing her eyes and thinking about the moment as she reached for the hidden “L” pendant beneath her clothes, just to remind her that it all had been real.

In the morning, the royals, along with Raven and Octavia, had a quick breakfast at the Knights’ House. Everyone noticed the change in Clarke’s mood but no one mentioned anything to her. After their meal of fresh fruit and pastries everyone, along with their respective guards, made their way back to the balcony for the start of the second day of the tournament. 

Once they were out of earshot of the King and Queen, Raven asked, “Are you okay Clarke? You seem out of it.”

“Yeah, I mean yes, I’m just nervous,” Clarke replied, trying to downplay her response and remain princessly although she was distracted thinking about making out with Lexa.

“They’ll do great. Look! It’s about to start,” Raven said excitedly. They saw some last-minute setup happening on the tournament grounds.

“I’m so ready for today,” Octavia added. 

The girls took their seats along with King Jake and Queen Abby with the usual Knight entourage sitting behind them. 

“Gustus, are you nervous?” Clarke asked the Knight while they waited.

Gustus shrugged. “Not really. The Woods Knight’s are prepared for this.”

Octavia was the next one to ask a question. “What are we starting with?” 

“First, the ranking and the sorting. That will set the day for the battles,” Gustus answered. 

“Does it get dangerous?” Clarke asked. She had never been to a tournament like this and was worried about Lexa’s wellbeing. 

“Sometimes. The battles can get intense. The important thing is not to fall from the horse, those falls can be really tough. But, the Triku Knights are some of the best ones in the land.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke said, grateful for Gustus. She was comforted by him and enjoyed his company. 

“Also, we’ve got Nyko. He is the primary healer for Trikru and he is exceptionally skilled. So if anything happens, our Knights are in good hands,” Gustus added. 

This caught Queen Abby’s attention, and she was immediately interested in learning the clan’s healing techniques. 

“Gustus, do you think I could join Nyko for the battles to observe? I think it would be good for us healers to learn from each other. And besides, it will give me something to do other than sit here and look pretty,” Abby said.

King Jake looked at his wife with a smile, proud of her and her healing expertise. “That is quite a good idea.”

“That is certainly doable. I’ll send a message along to him with someone,” Gustus replied. 

A few minutes later, the horn in the arena sounded loudly. Titus started walking to the center of the arena while two Knights pushed forward a wood board covered with a cloth.

“Hello Tondc, thank you for being here at Day 2 of our tournament! Are you ready?” Titus shouted, engaging the crowd.

Everyone went wild with applause and cheers. 

Titus commanded attention once again. “Good! Behind me, you will be able to see our ranking board which will help us determine the battle pairings. The positions are based on yesterday’s points from the skill battles, and let me tell you it was close. Just as a reminder, each battle has 3 rounds. During each round the Knights will try to get as many points as they can. At the end, the Knight with the most points wins. If a Knight throws their opponent off their horse, the match automatically ends.”

Clarke was grateful for the explanation. Now she felt ready for this.

“Today’s additional rules are...

“Number One. There will be no battles between two Knights from the same clan. If for the final match of the tournament the last two Knights remaining are from the same clan, then they will both be declared winners.

“Number Two. A hit to an arm is five points. A hit to the chest is ten points. A hit to the head is fifteen points. If a Knight falls off of their horse, they will be immediately disqualified, and the other Knight will automatically win the match.

“Without any further delays, do you want me to unveil the ranking?” Titus shouted.

The crowd replied with a huge “YES!!!” Clarke, Raven and Octavia were just as excited as all of the other spectators. They couldn’t wait to see not only the ranking but who their significant others would battle against.

“Okay, here we go,” Titus said as he removed the cloth from the wooden board, revealing the rankings. 

Rankings:

  1. Alexandria Kom Triku
  2. Roan Kom Azgeda
  3. Anya Kom Triku
  4. Luna Kom Floukru
  5. Lincoln Kom Triku
  6. Ontari Kom Azgeda
  7. Echo Kom Azgeda
  8. Derrick Kom Floukru
  9. Brell Kom Sankru
  10. Carris Kom Sankru
  11. Wilson Kom Delfikru
  12. Shay Kom Floukru
  13. Clare Kom Podakru
  14. Marie Kom Sandkru
  15. Rico Kom Podakru
  16. Ash Kom Shallow Valley



Clarke was proud of Lexa, and she couldn’t hide it as she clapped for her favorite Knight. 

“Now, let’s see the battles for round one. For this, I will invite Knight Indra kom Triku to announce the pairings,” Titus said while Indra made her way towards him.

“We have great battles today. They are bound to be especially between all these competitive Knights. Let’s see how the battles stand:

Battle 1: Alexandria vs Ash

Battle 2: Roan vs Rico

Battle 3: Anya vs Marie

Battle 4: Luna vs Clare

Battle 5: Lincoln vs Shay

Battle 6: Ontari vs Wilson

Battle 7: Echo vs Carris

Battle 8: Derrick vs Brell

Clarke remembered seeing Ash at yesterday’s presentation. He was fierce and almost double the size of Lexa. Since Lexa was in battle one, she was going to go first. Clarke didn’t like this because she didn’t know what to expect from jousting, she knew the rules and how it worked but she hasn’t really seen it. She was hoping to see other battles first to help her prepare mentally for when it was Lexa’s turn. Now she would have to go in unprepared, making her even more nervous than before. 

“The first battle will start in fifteen minutes. Let the best Knight win!” Indra shouted, and the crowd played their part. Everyone seemed to be growing even more excited. Everyone except Clarke, who placed her hand on top of the “L” to wish the best for Lexa and calm her worsening unease.

On the other hand, Lexa was not nervous at all. She had done this so many times. Her goal for this first round was to show how strong she was and the reason she was the Commander. Lexa was glad to be first, as she wanted to get over with it. But it would not be easy to defeat Ash and she knew it, he was a strong guy. 

Once she put on her armor, she was ready to go. Indra was right there beside her. 

“You are ready for this kid,” Indra said as she encouraged Lexa by giving her a pat in the back.

“Oh yes, I got this,” Lexa replied, hoping to make herself feel as confident as she sounded.

“Remember his weak points. He covers her body well and he is strong…so go for the head,” Indra advised.

“Sha,” Lexa replied, ready for it. 

The staff called them out to the arena. It was time. Lexa made her way out of the tunnel next to her horse.

She had her full armor on and carried her helm with her right hand. Indra and Nyko followed her  closely. As soon as she was in the arena, she waved to the crowd then walked to the end of her designated jousting lane.

Once there, she hopped onto her horse and closed her eyes while she took a deep breath. As she finished, she put on the helm but left the front part open. Nyko gave her the lance which Lexa grabbed firmly with her right hand.

“Go get him, Commander,” Nyko said respectfully. 

Lexa lowered the front part of her helm with her left hand and concentrated on her target as she waited for the signal. 

Clarke had watched with laser focus as Lexa walked towards the Triku end of the lane looking mighty and powerful.  _ I wish I could be down there with her. Please don’t get hurt... _ she thought to herself. 

Octavia reassured her friend by grabbing her hand. “Easy, Clarke. Lexa’s got this.”

Clarke didn’t reply, all her attention was on Lexa’s little ritual. She saw how she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clarke was entranced by everything Lexa did and impressed by how huge the lance was. 

Suddenly, a man walked to the middle of the two lanes carrying a white flag. Clarke looked over at Lexa one more time. The Commander seemed ready to attack. 

The man gave the signal by waving the white flag down. Once he did this, everything happened in slow motion for Clarke. She could hear the crowd screaming and cheering as both Knights made their way towards each other with their lances. Each Knight began to reach to their left, aiming for their opponent.

Clarke held her breath until the last moment, then time stood still as she saw Ash’s lance scrape the outer part of Lexa’s left arm. Ash had secured five points in the first round.

Just like Ash’s lance, Clarke shattered into pieces for Lexa. She felt a huge pain in her chest and wanted nothing more than to protect her love at any cost. Lexa seemed unaffected though which made Clarke feel a little bit better. Raven noticed how affected her friend was, so she grabbed her hand and whispered, “Look, she is okay. It just graced her.” 

Lexa was trying to find the perfect spot to hit Ash. She had been aiming for his head, but Ash was a little hunched over and his arms were longer than hers. Lexa hesitated for one second, then it was too late. Ash straightened himself at the last second and used the moment to charge at Lexa. Fortunately, she was able to react and move to avoid most of the impact. 

After the blow, she made her way back to Triku’s end of the lane. Indra was already there to grab her lance which was practically intact. 

“He tricked me, good move… It could have been worse, though. I saw the lance going for my  chest. I tried to evade the blow but it was too late,” Lexa said between breaths.

“Does it hurt?” Nyko asked, indicating the Commander’s left arm.

“No, it was nothing. My armor took care of it. I’m more upset about letting that happen,” Lexa answered, then settled into position for round two. 

“Do the same thing you did before. Go for the head and don’t be too obvious. It’s time to show him who his Commander is,” Indra said as she gave her the lance back. 

Lexa just nodded, her focus was now on the man across the lane as she waited for the signal. 

As soon as the flag moved, she rode towards her opponent with new determination. Her body language was different this time, more powerful and confident. Lexa could tell Ash was seeing the shift in her at a distance because he looked hesitant. A moment later, Lexa’s lance hit him square in the head, gaining her fifteen points, a ten-point lead over Ash. Ash just felt the blow on this helmet and saw the little pieces of wood flying around, startled he managed to say mounted on his horse. 

Clarke was completely turned on. Seeing Lexa in her full armor riding a horse with her warrior demeanor unquestionably did things to her. She wished Lexa was riding her and not that black horse. The wetness between her thighs got more uncomfortable with every passing second. When Lexa hit the other Knight, Clarke didn’t look away as she pressed her knees together to stop the throbbing between her legs. 

“Wow, that was brutal. I can’t imagine how it will look when someone actually falls from their horse,” Octavia observed with a horrified expression on her face. 

“I know, right?! Go Commander!” Raven answered. She clearly was looking forward to that spectacle.

The crowd was cheering and excited, enjoying the battle and waiting expectantly for the third round. 

“One more to go,” Clarke breathed. 

“Yes, she’s got this Clarke. She is the Commander after all, so expectations are high for her,” Octavia added. 

“Clarke, you are really rooting for Lexa, aren’t you?” King Jake questioned. He could see the stress and anxiety in the Princess. 

“Yes, as well as Anya and Lincoln. We have had a chance to get to know them and they are great people. Right Gustus?” Clarke answered, diverting to Gustus. She knew she had not been able to hide her feelings during the battle. 

“Yes. I mean, we Woods Knights are best there are,” Gustus joked, making the royals laugh. "Oh by the way, I heard back from Nyko. Queen Abby you can join him for the jousting semifinals,"

"Perfect, than you Gustus," Queen Abby replied.

Meanwhile, Lexa made her way back to Indra who gave her a new lance. She was pleased with her performance in round two, but she knew she had one more to go. The Commander settled into position for the third round. As she waited, she thought of how she had to hit him anywhere and prevent him from hitting her. There were still other battles, and she didn’t want to show off on her first one. 

The flag moved, signaling the start of round three. Lexa went at it again. Ash looked terrified; it seemed the blow to his head really took a toll on him. Lexa prepared her lance with confidence as she could read Ash’s hesitation.  _ I’ve got you... _ Lexa thought. She pointed her lance straight forward and hit him in the arm. 

Clarke stood up as she saw the white flag signal the start of round three. She watched as Lexa charged forward getting closer and closer to meeting Ash in the center hitting him in the arm.  _ It’s over! Yes, Lexa!  _ Clarke screamed internally.

“Alexandria Kom Triku advances to the semi-finals! Next battle will start in 15 minutes” Titus announced. A new wooden board now read: Battle 1 Final Result: Alexandria 20 points vs Ash 5 points.

The crowd cheered loudly for Lexa, who went straight into the tunnel still on her horse. Once she entered, she saw Indra, Nyko, Anya, and Lincoln waiting for her. 

“Good job, Commander!” Nyko said, as Lexa dismounted her horse and removed her helm. 

Anya punched Lexa in the arm as her own special way of congratulations. “Poor guy is going to have nightmares about you. He didn’t even try the last round.” 

“That is why you went easy on him, right?” Lincoln asked. 

“Yes, poor guy. That is why I went for his arm instead of his head.”

The group was so focused on Lexa that they didn’t notice Titus making his way towards them. 

“Heda, what was that? He got some points off of you, but you didn’t finish him. Compassion can be seen as a sign of weakness,” Titus questioned. Although he was not pleased with Lexa’s performance, it was bold to openly criticize the Commander. 

Lexa had been avoiding Titus as much as she could through the whole event. She didn’t like his strict rules and superiority mindedness. 

“Relax Titus, this was just the first battle, and I do not want to hurt my people. I won, end of story.”

Despite Lexa’s response, Titus continued. “But the Clan leaders are looking at you. You need to show how strong you are so that they need to see that their leader is a powerful warrior.”

“Yes they will see that I am a powerful warrior, as they have seen so before. They also need to see that their leader can be compassionate and cares about her people’s wellbeing. I will not needlessly harm one of my own Knights,” Lexa said. 

Titus held Lexa’s stare. Lexa inwardly rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt at intimidating her. “We’ll talk more later,” Titus said and turned around to walk towards the center of the arena. Roan and Rico made their way towards the entrance of the tunnel to get ready for their battle.

“Great battle, Commander,” Roan said to Lexa. 

“Thank you Roan. Good luck on yours,” Lexa replied politely. 

Roan nodded, then got on his horse. 

Clarke saw Titus coming back from the tunnel, observing that he looked a little angry. She looked over towards the Ice Queen and noticed she was looking at him with a smile on her face. She wondered what that was about. 

“Are you ready for Battle Two? Roan vs Rico!” Titus shouted, engaging the crowd once more. 

Both Knights took their position and soon the jousting was underway. The battle ended faster than it took to start; Roan knocked Rico off of his horse in round one. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were terrified after seeing Rico fly in the air and land terribly on the ground. Podakru’s healer rushed to the Knight on the ground while Roan celebrated his victory. Roan made his way to the balcony and blew a kiss towards Clarke. 

“Gross…” Raven said under her breath. 

“Agree,” Octavia added. 

Clarke on the other hand, was unbothered by Roan’s display. Her eyes never left the Knight collapsed on the ground. It was the first time she had seen something like this and now was very aware of the danger that Lexa could be facing. Roan threw the Knight into the air like he was nothing, and Rico was taller and more muscular than Lexa. 

Now she was terrified.

Podakru’s healer made a motion with his hand towards the tunnel, then Nyko came out of it running towards them. Clarke took in all of Nyko’s movements. She could tell he was a great healer and couldn’t wait to learn from him in the future. The crowd was mostly silent with murmurs here and there, all waiting for some kind of movement from Rico. 

Nyko took off Rico’s helmet and he gave a thumbs up towards the tunnel. The Knight started to move slowly and finally sat up. Other Sandkru members helped him up and carried him towards the tunnel while the crowd applauded him. 

Battle 2 Final Result: Roan vs Rico DQ.

“The winner is Roan by Rico’s disqualification!” Titus shouted. 

The crowd cheered as Roan once again celebrated his victory. 

“Next up is Battle Three: Anya vs Marie,” Titus announced. 

“Grab me, Clarke. I think I’m going to pass out,” Raven said. 

Clarke grabbed Raven’s hand. She knew exactly what her friend was feeling, especially after seeing Roan’s performance. 

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday, another chapter! Thank you everyone for reading this story. Love your comments! Hope you like this chapter, this one is a little longer than usual.

While Knight Anya and Knight Marie prepared for their joust, Raven was pacing back and forth in the balcony, catching the eye of both the King and Queen. King Jake was amused at how fast she was going while Queen Abby had finally decided not to look at her anymore - she had gotten dizzy trying to follow her with her eyes. 

Octavia was laughing out loud, and Clarke tried to calm her friend down. 

“Raven, she will do fine. Just sit down,” Clarke said. 

“You don’t get it, what if she gets hit? I’m so nervous!” Raven shouted. 

Octavia stifled her laugh enough to say, “She is a fierce warrior, one look at her and people are terrified.”

“Yes, but her face is covered!”

“For protection! Well you are doing great at being subtle about your crush,” Clarke said in a sarcastic tone while she looked at her father and mother. 

“That’s the understatement of the year,” King Jake said. 

“Oh Clarke, I think this is more than a crush,” Queen Abby added right away. 

“I think so too! I appreciate your concern for my daughter,” Gustus said trying to keep a straight face.

Clarke just laughed as she knew her parents were spot on. She admired how Raven could be herself and really talk about her feelings openly. She definitely had won Gustus over. 

Raven saw Anya on her horse making her way to the end of the lane. She immediately sat down and grabbed Clarke’s hand with force. 

“Ouch,” Clarke said.

“Suck it up, I need you right now,” Raven responded.

Anya had her fierce face on. She probably scared a few people from the crowd, but that was her  thing. She never took her eyes off her opponent while she got ready.

“I don’t know what to tell you since you seem ready. Just kick ass, okay?” Indra said while she patted her back. “Time to make Gustus proud,” Indra encouraged. 

Anya didn’t say anything, she kept starting at Marie who already looked nervous. As it was time to go, Anya put her helm. 

The signal came and Anya immediately charged at Marie. Marie seemed to go at it slower than any of the other Knights so far. Anya didn’t even analyze the other Knight’s movements, she was like a mad woman going for her target. When it was time, Anya pushed her lance forward, she hit her full force on her torso and a second later Marie was on the ground. 

A scream erupted from the royal’s balcony as Raven jumped into the air, fists raised. “Holy...oh my god! Did you guys see that? Wow, just wow…” Raven shoved Clarke back and forth full of excitement. 

Clarke and Octavia were also impressed by Anya and they cheered loudly for her. 

“Winner of Battle Three is Anya, who has disqualified her opponent!” Titus announced.

Anya made her way back to Indra, got down from her horse, and took off her helm. Then she proceeded to address the crowd doing some bows being a little cocky, but she deserved the praise. She was mocking Roan as she celebrated her win. She got a little closer to the balcony, winked at Raven, and jumped over the short balcony wall making her way towards her. In a quick motion, Anya kissed Raven in front of everyone. The royals were shocked by this public display while Gustus was trying to hide a smile. Once done, Anya jumped back into the arena before making her way to the tunnel and heading over to the changing room. 

Raven was shocked and speechless. 

“Well, it seems the interest is mutual. Congrats, Raven!” King Jake shouted while he laughed out loud joined by the Queen. 

Raven was speechless blushing but then she laughed with them. 

“Oh yeah, I just did that! Points for Reyes...or should it be Woods?” Raven shouted and winked at Gustus. Then she did a victory dance which only made everyone laugh harder including the Triku Knights. 

As Anya arrived in the tunnel, she saw her two cousins looking at her. Lexa was clapping laughing. 

“See Lexa, that is how you do it,” Anya teased. 

“Are you talking about the battle or the kiss?” Lexa asked. 

“Both, you idiot,” Anya answered as they all laughed. 

“Well the kiss was a little too much for my style but it was right up your alley,” Lexa added. 

“You did well Anya, congrats,” Lincoln said, truly proud of her. 

“Thank you, I just hope Gustus doesn’t have to deal too much with Raven being an over-the-top spectator,” Anya replied, making them all laugh more. 

The Knights then made their way back to the changing room as they waited for the rest of the battles to take place. 

Battle Four was exciting for Clarke to watch as Luna and Clare proved to be really good. In the first round, Clare was able to get Luna on the chest. Then, Luna hit Clare on the arm in the second round, and in the third round on the chest to win the battle. 

Finally it was Lincoln’s turn. The girls had waited patiently for the final Woods cousin’s chance to battle. When they announced Battle Five, Clarke saw Lincoln make his way into the arena with Indra and Nyko behind him. She immediately looked over to Octavia who was panicking more in silence compared to Raven’s exaggerated reaction. 

Lincoln’s opponent, Shay, looked tough and determined which made her feel uneasy. Clarke looked over at Octavia, and noticed she had the same worried look as she did. Soon, the battle started. Shay was quick and petite which made it harder for Lincoln to find a contact spot. Shay only grazed Lincoln’s helm, but it still counted, earning fifteen points. 

“Are you alright?” Indra asked, concerned for her son. 

“I’m okay, I just had a hard time finding a spot. It won’t happen again,” Lincoln said, never losing his composure. 

On the other hand, Octavia was really upset. She was terrified the moment the lance touched Lincoln’s helm and had to restrain herself internally. Raven held Octavia’s hand firmly to show support. 

As soon as Lincoln saw the signal to begin round two, he rode quickly towards his opponent, managing to get a direct hit to the chest. Octavia cheered, and so did Clarke and Raven. Lincoln was pleased with himself but knew he was still five points behind. 

He knew he had to deliver in this final round. When it started, he aimed his lance at Shay’s head. As the moment in which the Knights were going to meet got closer and closer, Octavia got more desperate. Lincoln was able to hit Shay in the helm for a win of twenty-five points to fifteen. 

“Yes, Lincoln!” Octavia shouted, then the rest followed. 

“Well done,” Indra said proudly as soon as Lincoln made his way back to her. 

“Thank you,” Lincoln said as he took his helm off and gave it to Nyko. He waived to the crowd before making his exit.

“That was good!” Raven shouted. 

“I know right?!” Octavia replied. 

“All of these battles are so intense,” Clarke added. 

The girls kept up with their small talk until it was time for Battle Six, Ontari against Wilson. Ontari gave Clarke a weird feeling that she couldn’t describe. She just knew that she couldn’t trust her and didn’t want her anywhere near Lexa. After the first round, Ontari had fifteen points to Wilson’s zero. She was a fierce warrior and moved quickly. For some reason she couldn’t explain, Clarke held strong hops for Wilson to score some points back and win. All she knew was that she didn’t want Ontari to move onto the next round. Wilson managed to get a few hits to Ontari’s arm on the next two rounds, but it was not enough to advance him to the quarter finals. 

Battle Seven was quick. Echo didn’t show any mercy to Carris, who looked smaller than Raven. Echo sent her flying, advancing to the next round. 

Battle Eight was really exciting and had everyone standing on their feet to get a better look at it. Derrick got five points on round one, then Brell got fifteen on round two with a blow to Derrick’s head. In the last round of the battle, Derrick hit Brell on the chest. Derrek managed to get fifteen points total, making the final score a tie.

“We have a sudden death, the Knight that delivers the first blow of any kind will be declared the winner,” Titus announced.

Both knights seemed to fly at each other. But Derrick was quicker than Brell, hitting her on the chest.

“What a great battle! Derrick advances to the next round,” Titus shouted. “Let’s give a round of applause to all our valiant Knights who participated. You all did a great job and showed your bravery today. Now let’s how the matches for the quarter finals will go. Indra…” 

Indra joined Titus as a couple of Knights worked on the board. 

“Thank you Titus. The matches are: Alexandria versus Derrick, Roan versus Lincoln, Anya versus Echo, and Luna versus Ontari,” Indra said while the board now displayed the battles.

Battle 1: Alexandria vs. Derrick

Battle 2: Roan vs. Lincoln

Battle 3: Anya vs. Echo

Battle 4: Luna vs. Ontari

“As a reminder, rankings are based on position and Knight’s clan, as two Knights from the same clan cannot battle each other. Battle One of the quarter finals will start in thirty minutes,” Titus announced. 

Clarke was even more nervous than before. The last eight Knights seemed powerful and strong for what she had seen throughout the day. She got to relax a little as Raven made conversation with her and everyone else. They were all standing and talking in groups. 

Clarke took a moment to lean over the balcony wall and look at the arena. While she was distracted by the sights of the day, Nylah, one of the guards supporting Gustus, approached.

“Are you enjoying the tournament?” Nylah asked Clarke. 

“I am,” Clarke answered, giving her a short answer. 

Nylah continued the conversation in spite of Clarke signaling that she didn’t want to talk. “Something seems to worry you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There is nothing you can do. I’m just worried that people are going to get hurt, that’s all,” Clarke replied, still looking at the battle field. 

Clarke noticed Titus heading over from the tunnel to the center of the arena. 

“It’s time,” Clarke said as she turned around and made her way back to her seat without saying another word to Nylah. 

Everyone followed Clarke’s lead and took their places as they all got ready to witness the quarter-final round of battles. Lexa took her place next to Indra and Nyko, ready to go. She quickly looked over at Clarke who was watching her intensely. Lexa put her hand over her heart to send a small signal to Clarke before asking Indra for her lance.

With her eyes now on her opponent, Lexa waited for the signal. She knew that she had to send a message to everyone after the first battle. Derrick was concentrating on her, too. The signal was given and Lexa moved quickly to strike. Derrick moved his lance trying to hit Lexa in the torso, but Lexa had a plan. She let go of her horse reins to push his lance out of the way and counter attack with her lance, hitting him on his right side. The impact was so forceful that he wasn’t able to hold onto his horse and he fell heavily to the ground. 

“YES!” Clarke screamed as she stood up and cheered for Lexa. Raven and Octavia did the same. Gustus, King Jake, and Queen Abby clapped while the rest of the expectators went wild. 

Once Lexa saw the fall, she immediately jumped off her horse to see if Derrick was okay. She signaled Nyko to come over. She could see Luna running towards them. 

“It hurts,” Derrick said on the floor between breaths. Lexa took her helm off and kneeled next to him. 

Nyko and the other healer arrived to assist Derrick, with Luna just a few steps away. 

“What did you do to him?!” Luna shouted at Lexa as she kneeled next to Derrick. 

“I just played the game,” Lexa said calmly. 

“He is in pain,” Luna said, as Derrick groaned on the floor. 

“How is he, Nyko?” Lexa asked with her Commander mask on. 

“I think he might have a broken rib,” Nyko said regretfully.

“Transport him to the Triku healer’s tent, we will take good care of him,” Lexa instructed. 

“I hope you and I get to battle. Because if we do, I will seek my revenge,” Luna told Lexa. 

“If we do, I’ll beat you again just like I did at the conclave,” Lexa answered.

“You got lucky,” Luna said, more visibly incensed. 

“No I didn’t, but you can keep lying to yourself if that makes you feel better,” Lexa replied. 

“Okay, okay, let’s move on. These Knights will help transport him to the healer’s tent in this cart,” Titus said, cutting the tension away. 

“I will go with him but I’ll be back before the next battle,” Nyko said to Lexa. 

“Very well. Let’s continue, then,” Lexa instructed.

The Knights placed Derrick on the cart and wheeled him to the tunnel which had a couple of exits to the town and a big field that led to a dense forest. 

Lexa walked back slowly as she waved to the expectators. She looked at Clarke who seemed thrilled about her win. 

Titus addressed the crowd. “Alexandria Kom Triku advances to the next round by disqualifying her opponent. The next match, Roan vs Lincoln, will start in thirty minutes,”

The crowd went wild for Lexa, the female expectators screaming their lungs off. Lexa kept her cool as she walked back to the tunnel. 

“Wow, can these girls get any louder?” Raven asked. 

“I know, the Commander is clearly popular with the ladies,” King Jake responded, looking at Clarke out of the corner of his eye. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her father’s not-so-subtle comment. She was proud of Lexa's performance. She looked so strong and dominant. Clarke couldn’t wait for Lexa to show that domination with her. Her steamy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a low thud. A couple of Knights had brought in a throne with tree branches. They placed it in the center of the balcony, with Raven and Octavia between Clarke and the mysterious new throne. 

“What is that?” Clarke asked Gustus. 

“That’s for me…” Lexa said from behind Clarke as she walked to take her seat. 

Clarke locked eyes with the Commander, obviously surprised. She noticed that Lexa had changed into her usual tunic and her shoulder pad was back. She still wore her war paint. To Clarke, she looked fierce, hot, and irresistible. 

“Do you mind if I join you for the rest of the battles? If you sit next to me we can discuss them,” Lexa said to Clarke in her polished Commander style.

“Of course, I would like that,” Clarke responded, trying not to sound too excited. 

Lexa moved her head and the Knights grabbed Clarke's chair to place it next to Lexa’s throne. Once the set-up was ready, they both took their seats. There was something about how Lexa and Clarke looked together that really made Jake realize the power couple they could be if that ever happened. 

“How are you?” Clarke whispered to Lexa. 

“I’m fine, how about you?” Lexa asked back. 

“I’m not the one battling Knights with a lance. Your conversation with Luna seemed tense,” Clarke said. 

“We have history, I can tell you all about it later. Not here,” Lexa answered. 

Clarke nodded and stayed quiet for a second. 

“What are you thinking?” Lexa asked. 

“About how I wish I could hold your hand right now or kiss you, but I know I can’t and it’s frustrating. Especially after seeing you in your battles,” Clarke whispered. 

“I want that too, I promise we will have our moment later,” Lexa whispered back. 

Clarke started to blush as she thought of what she would whisper next. “Good, because I’m ready to do a lot more than kiss you when we get that moment. I want your lips on my –”

“My Anya is going to win, Commander!” Raven screamed, interrupting their conversation. Somehow Raven was sitting next to Clarke again on her other side. 

Lexa quickly recovered from her wandering thoughts. “Has she been like this?” she inquired, a little confused.

“Oh yes, especially after Anya’s display of affection,” Clarke replied, laughing to shake off the throbbing from their previous exchange. “She has made a fool out of herself. Even my father encouraged her crush. Plus, she basically is calling Gustus her father in law.” 

“Oh I see,” Lexa replied with a smile, then turned towards the battle grounds. “The next battle is starting.” 

All eyes were now on Roan and Lincoln. Roan was parading around before taking his position. 

The battle started with Roan hitting Lincoln on the chest, getting him ten points. Lincoln reciprocated with a hit on the chest as well getting him the points to tie it up. 

Octavia was a hot mess. Lincoln was doing well, but Roan seemed more confident in his movement. During the final round, Roan was able to hit Lincoln in the arm to get five points and win the battle. 

“Roan Kom Azgeda advances to the next round,” Titus announced.

Octavia wanted to go to Lincoln but she knew she had to wait. She was relieved Lincoln didn’t get hurt and she was going to support him to deal with this loss. 

“One Woods down,” The Ice Queen said as she got up from her seat while everyone waited for the next battle. 

“That was pure luck,” Lexa said. 

“I doubt it, but let’s see how Anya does with Echo. If Echo wins, you’ll be the only Woods left standing,” The Ice queen replied. 

Raven was about to say something but Lexa held her hand up. 

“Em pleni, we will win the tournament,” Lexa said. 

The Ice Queen looked at her and said “I doubt it,” then walked away. 

Lexa and Clarke made small conversation as time passed, finally it was time for Anya’s battle.

“Anya is next!” Raven shouted. 

Anya took her time as she adjusted her armor and checked her horse before getting on it. Her new strategy was to make a statement to annoy Echo. She knew Echo was impatient, so she was going to prolong the battle as much as she could to get to her. And it was working, Echo was ready to go and visibly annoyed at Anya. 

Once the battle started, Anya hit Echo on the chest in round one for ten points. Echo responded with a hit to Anya’s arm for five points. The final round was intense. Echo knew she needed points, so she quickly charged at Anya who just went slower to get on her nerves. Anya waited for her moment and she found it, she evaded Echo’s lance then hit her square to the head for fifteen points. 

“Anya Kom Triku advances to the next round,” Titus shouted once the match was done. 

“Do you think she is breathing?” Lexa asked Clarke, worried about Raven who hadn’t moved a bit since the battle started.

“Raven?” Clarke asked as she touched her friend's arm. 

“SHE WON!” Raven shouted, breaking her trance and doing a victory dance in the balcony. Lexa could tell Anya was looking over from afar and was laughing. 

While waiting for the final battle, Lexa explained everything about the tournaments to Clarke. How they were organized and everything behind the scenes. Clarke was loving their casual conversation. Everything with Lexa seemed effortless and special. 

Luna versus Ontari was a match with high expectations. Everyone thought Ontari had it in the bag with twenty points after two rounds, but in the last round Luna managed to throw Ontari off of her horse. 

“Luna Kom Florku advances to the next round!” Titus shouted. “Semi Finals are Alexandria versus Luna and Roan versus Anya. See you all tomorrow morning,”

The Ice Queen was visibly outraged. She got up from her throne and stormed towards Lexa. 

“Tomorrow, my son will destroy your Knight, then he will destroy you if you can get past Luna,” Nia said. 

“We’ll see about that,” Lexa responded as the Ice Queen left the balcony. 

“What a day,” King Jake said. “She is really upset.”

“She is, but she is always upset about something,” Lexa added. 

“Commander, I know you are probably busy, but would you want to have dinner with us? It would be an honor, even though we are not hosting I do not think that Triku will have any issues with you joining,” King Jake offered. 

“It will be my pleasure. And besides, I’m starving. I won’t be able to stay for long as I do have to prepare for tomorrow,” Lexa replied. “Quint, let Indra, Anya, and Lincoln know that I will be having dinner at Triku tonight. Once you have delivered your message please come back to keep your guard.” 

The group walked together to Triku’s clan house, and they all had dinner together. Lexa actually had a great time with the royals, she talked about the tournament and Tondc. There was a short moment in which Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand under the table, Lexa looked around just to be sure that no one noticed.

When dinner was over, Lexa said her goodbyes and headed out. But not before whispering to Clarke to call it a night and go straight to her room. 

A few minutes later, Clarke opened her bedroom door to find Lexa waiting for her. 

Clarke shut the door quickly and made her way towards Lexa to kiss her hard. Lexa replied to the kiss and embraced her, having Clarke in her arms was a feeling she immensely enjoyed. 

“I was so worried about you,” Clarke said, looking staring into Lexa’s green eyes. 

“I’m okay, Klark. I’m made for this,” Lexa replied, touching Clarke’s face sweetly. 

“But your arm, is it okay? Can I see? Please,” Clarke asked, curious about how bad the hit was.

“I wasn’t even hit, it just grazed me and my armor took most of it. But if you want proof I can show you,” Lexa replied while she grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her to the bed. 

Clarke sat while she looked up at Lexa, who removed the tunic and her black shirt. Underneath, Lexa wore a tight, sleeveless shirt that showed off her muscles. She moved her arm to show Clarke that there was no injury there. 

“See...nothing,” Lexa said with confidence. 

Clarke enjoyed Lexa stripping in front of her, she wanted all of her but not here and not now. She slowly caressed Lexa’s arm, she wanted to see it up close. Once she was done with her inspection, she planted a small kiss on it. 

For Lexa, the sensation of Clarke’s touch was almost too much. When she felt the kiss, she closed her eyes to control herself. Clarke then proceeded to kiss Lexa again, this time with more passion than before, feeling a fire in her chest. Clarke traced her tongue delicately to Lexa’s lower lip asking for entrance, Lexa opened her mouth and soon their tongues were dancing with each other. 

They had to pull apart to breathe, both a little disoriented.

“I’ll never get tired of doing that with you,” Lexa said.

“Me neither. I love you.”

“I love you too. I can’t stay away from you Clarke. There is nothing I want more than you,” Lexa said sincerely. 

“Please stay with me always. I want all of you Lexa,” Clarke said. 

“Soon, when we owe nothing to this arrangement. Remember I am still your sworn protector,” Lexa answered as she kissed Clarke again sweetly and slowly for a while until eventually she had to leave. Lexa put her shirt and tunic back on. 

“See you tomorrow Klark, I will win this for you,” Lexa affirmed her promise. 

“I’m proud of you no matter what. Just be safe, love.”

After another kiss and more goodbyes, Lexa left Clarke, and reluctantly made her way out the window like the night before. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, it has some cannon stuff and 100 quotes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Finally, the last day of the tournament arrived. Clarke’s morning went smoothly; she woke up and got ready for the day, then joined everyone for breakfast. 

“Good morning, Dad. Where’s Mom?” Clarke leaned down to kiss her father’s cheek. 

“She left earlier this morning to join Nyko. They were going to work together on something before the tournament began,” King Jake answered. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’m glad they are working together,” Clarke replied. 

“Me too. Are you excited for today?” King Jake asked. 

“Yes, this tournament has been amazing. I’m so impressed by the Knights and honored I get to be part of it.”

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s eat something and get out of here.”

Once they were finished, Jake, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia headed out to the arena followed by the Knight guards. When they reached the balcony, they all took their usual places and waited for it to start. The crowd did the same. 

“So? Anything you want to tell us?” Raven asked Clarke. 

“About what?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Yesterday, the Commander was here and oh the girls were looking at her with heart eyes and drawing daggers at you. The sexual tension though...I’m glad your parents didn’t notice,” Raven said. 

“Those girls can suck it, she is mine. Plus I had a great time, Lexa is perfect,” Clarke replied. 

“You are so smitten,” Octavia said. 

“I am, I’m not even going to deny it,” Clarke whispered. 

“Oh, here comes Titus!” Raven yelled, getting everyone’s attention diverted to him. 

Titus made his way to the center of the arena, then addressed the crowd. 

“Good morning everyone! Thank you for joining us for our last day of the tournament. We will first have the Semi-Finals and the Final joust,” Titus shouted as everyone listened quietly. “Let’s get things started. First up, it is Alexandria vs Luna!” 

* * *

Lexa was waiting in the tunnel, ready for the battle. She knew this one was going to be a difficult one, especially with what happened with Derrick. She heard from Nyko that Derrick was doing fine and had an easily-healed broken rib, but she knew that was just another thing to add to Luna’s motivation to beat her. 

As she put her helm on, she took a quick look at Clarke. She was glad she was doing okay and there was something about having her in their sight that really calmed her down. 

“Are you ready, Commander?” Queen Abby asked as she stood alongside Nyko and Indra. 

“I am, thank you,” Lexa answered. “What is the intel on Azgeda?” 

“They are planning something, it involves Roan,” Indra answered. “We are on alert, all eyes are on Anya. If they try something funny we will be prepared for it.” 

“Good. Try to find out more,” Lexa instructed. 

“Yes, Commander.”

Lexa nodded at Indra then got up on her horse and made her way to her lane. Abby stayed in the entrance of the tunnel with some royal guards. Lexa didn’t want her out in the open and Titus didn’t know what message that would send the other clans if they saw her on Triku’s side by Nyko. 

Luna was ready, eyes fixed on Lexa. Lexa stared back as Indra gave her the lance. 

“Try no to get hit on the first round this time around,” Lincoln said as soon as she joined them. 

“Where did you come from?” Lexa asked unamused by his comment. 

“I didn’t have anything better to do since I lost,” Lincoln answered, trying not to laugh. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, genuinely grateful for the support. 

Before closing the front part of her helm, she looked for Clarke once again. When her eyes finally found her, Clarke was staring right back at her. Her blue eyes sparkling, as always, were something Lexa could detect from afar. She had to stop herself from smiling, Clarke made her feel things she never thought she would allow herself to feel. 

“It’s time,” Indra said, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts. 

Lexa closed her helm and looked back to Luna, ready for battle. As soon as Lexa saw the signal, she sprinted towards her opponent. Lexa could tell Luna was still furious at her. Luna’s aggression was showing more and more as they got closer. Her lance went straight towards Lexa’s chest, but Lexa managed to dodge it and counter attack, hitting Luna on the arm. Lexa had scored five points. 

“Yes!” Clarke shouted, followed by Octavia and Raven. 

Pleased with herself, Lexa made her way back to prepare for round 2. While she got ready for the signal, she could tell that Luna was even more enraged than before. When it was time, they both raced towards each other. Luna screamed as she approached Lexa, and this time Lexa was not able to get out of the way. Her armor protected the blow to her chest, but Lexa still had the air knocked out of her lungs. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, and was struggling to get some air. Lexa concentrated and started taking small breaths, regaining her composure. 

Clarke lost her breath as well when she saw the lance hit Lexa forcefully on the chest. “Oh my god!” she whispered to Raven and Octavia. None of them could take their eyes off Lexa, who looked like she needed a moment to breathe. As soon as Raven saw Lexa get it together, she tried to calm her friend. “See? She is okay, she got it under control.” 

“Damage report?” Nyko asked Lexa, as she approached them. 

“Well she is definitely still upset about Derrick, I felt how much,” Lexa answered. 

“Are you alright?” Lincoln asked, concerned for his cousin. 

“Tough blow. Hit me right in the lungs and knocked the air out of me, but I’m fine. I can breathe normally and it doesn’t hurt,” Lexa answered. 

“It’s a good thing you’re alright, because she’s now five points ahead of you. You need to beat her on this one,” Indra said. 

“I know, let’s go,” Lexa replied, positioning herself for the final round. 

Lexa stole one quick look at Clarke, then the signal came. Indra, Lincoln, and Nyko saw how Lexa rode quickly towards Luna with renewed motivation.

Luna didn’t even see it coming when Lexa’s lance made contact with her head. She felt the blow and her whole body shake. She almost fell off her horse but she managed to stay on. Either way, she stood no chance. Lexa won the round with twenty points to ten. 

“Alexandria Woods, our Commander, advances to the final!” Titus shouted, making it official. 

The crowd went wild for Lexa, who then took off her helm and waved to everyone in the arena. 

“Heda! Heda! Heda!” The crowd shouted in unison. 

Clarke tried to contain herself when she saw Lexa get Luna but failed miserably. “Yes! You got her! Woooo! Go, Lexa!” Clarke shouted, full of excitement. The instant she finished with her cheer, she realized that her father was looking directly at her with a smile. She looked around and noticed no one else was looking at her which she was glad about. She was especially glad to have avoided the gaze of Nia, who was nowhere in sight. 

Raven quickly started cheering for Lexa, then Octavia joined in making it less obvious. 

Lexa made her way towards the tunnel on her horse. She noticed Anya was already there, all geared up for her battle. 

“Good job,” Anya said, keeping it short.

“Thank you, watch out with Roan. Nia was not on the balcony, so I’m guessing she will be next to Roan. We still don’t know what her plan is,” Lexa said, as she got down from her horse and gave the reins to another Triku Knight. 

“I will,” Anya replied. “There they are,”

Lexa could see that Anya was in battle mode, especially since she had to face Roan. She followed Anya’s line of sight and saw Roan with Ontari, Azgeda’s healer, and Nia.

“She knows that if you win, the tournament is over,” Indra added. 

“Let’s do it,” Anya said. 

Meanwhile on the balcony, Raven was starting to freak out. “Look at that man, how in the hell is it fair for them to compete against each other?! He is clearly stronger.” 

“Raven, this is Anya we are talking about. She is strong too and ready for this. I’d be more scared of Anya than Roan, honestly,” Clarke stated. 

“Both of you please grab my hand, I need you,” Raven demanded, then added a high pitch “Pleeeeeease,”

Clarke and Octavia quickly grabbed Raven’s hands to support her. 

Soon, the first round was on its way, Anya attacked Roan with no mercy and hit his head to earn fifteen points. 

“Hell yes!!!!” Raven screamed bouncing on her seat. 

Round two was a quick one, Roan was able to hit Anya on the arm, giving him five points. 

Anya was pleased with herself, but she knew this joust was far from over. Lexa knew this as well. She noticed Nia screaming at Roan while he got ready for the next round. As both Knights got ready for round three, Lexa noticed Nia placed something small in Roan’s hand. 

Lexa ran as fast as she could to get to Anya, but it was too late. As she reached the group Anya was on her way towards Roan. 

Both Knights rode towards each other quickly. Right when they were about to meet in the center, Anya saw Roan letting go of his horse reins and throw something towards her with his left hand. She didn’t know what it was but suddenly, she couldn’t see anything but white powder. With her vision clouded, she couldn’t see Roan, who took advantage of it and hit her head with his lance.

Anya tried her hardest to stay on her horse, which she succeeded in doing. But Roan also gained fifteen points in the last round for a total of twenty, making him the winner. She didn’t care about losing, right now the problem was her vision. Her eyes burned as she blinked. She took a second before trying to get back to her starting point. 

“That is bullshit!” Raven screamed, getting to her feet, ready to jump into the area to take Roan down herself.

Clarke and Octavia tried to hold her and calm her down. 

Lexa didn’t say anything, she kept running towards the center of the lanes.

“What the hell was that Nia? Now you have to cheat?!” Lexa screamed. 

“It isn’t against the rules,” Nia said calmly. 

“You bring such a bad reputation to the Knighthood, you should not be one,” Lexa said, as she stood with her face to face. Neither one backed down. 

“You should not be one either, especially not the Commander. You are weak, your role has become such a shame especially with your baby sitting. Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence,” Nia said. 

“Take the Queen out of the arena,” Titus said as he joined Lexa and Nia. The spectators all fell silent. The royals didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

Lexa looked over to check on Anya. Nyko was pouring something into her eyes and Anya gave her a thumbs up, meaning she could see Lexa looking at her from that distance. 

“Hod op, let her make her move,” Lexa instructed Titus.

One by one, the leaders of the clans stood up, “No Heda, No more.”

“Gustus, what is this?” Clarke asked, concerned. She didn’t know what was happening but she knew it was not good. 

“This is a coup,” Gustus replied. 

“This was your plan.. a coup,” Lexa said to Nia, more calmly than before. 

“Your law, a unanimous vote from the Knights clan leaders or death only can remove a Commander from power,” Nia said. 

“It’s not unanimous,” Luna added, supporting Lexa even after she beat her and injured Derrick. 

“This vote of no confidence fails! You all should be sentenced to death,” Titus shouted at Nia, visibly angry. 

“She won’t take our heads because she knows our Knight’s will retaliate. None of us here wants war,” Nia said looking at the other Knights clan leaders. 

“We both know what you want, Nia,” Lexa said, getting impossibly closer to the Ice Queen. “If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge, let’s get on with it,”

“Very well, you are challenged,” Nia answered. 

“And I accept your challenge,” Lexa replied quickly. 

“So be it, Knights vs Knight…to the death. The Knight that loses will also lose their life,” Titus said. 

Clarke was speechless just as every single other person in the arena. 

“Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?” Titus said.

“My son Roan, prince of Azgeda,” The Ice Queen said proudly. 

“Heda, who would fight for you?” Titus asked Lexa.

“Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai." Lexa Answered.  _ I'm the Commander. No one fights for me. _

Clarke didn’t know what that meant but by the gasps around her and the crowd’s reaction she could tell Lexa was not selecting anyone. 

“The tournament should go on,” Lexa added. “The winner of the battle should also be crowned champion. There is no point in disrespecting the spectators, the warriors, and our hosts Triku.”

“Very well,” Nia replied. 

“The final battle will take place in an hour!” Titus shouted. And with that, Lexa turned around and walked over to where Anya was. 

Clarke just saw Lexa reach the Triku group and disappear into the tunnel. 

“What was that?” Clarke asked, horrified.

“Nia finally got her way. She wants the Commander to be someone from Azgeda,” Gustus said. “She dislikes Lexa and the peace she brings. She wants to rule over the Knight clans,” 

“That dreadful woman,” Octavia spat.

Raven didn’t know what to do. She was already distressed about Anya, and now Lexa... 

“I better go check on them,” Gustus said. 

“Can we go with you? I’m concerned about Anya…” Raven asked sincerely. 

“Yes, if the King is okay with it,” Gustus replied.

“Go.” King Jake said soberly. 

The girls stood up quickly and followed Gustus and the other Knights to where Lexa and Anya were. 

* * *

“What the fuck?!” Anya yelled once they were back in the designated Triku room. 

“How are your eyes? Can I check?” Abby asked politely. 

“Yes,” Anya answered, then Abby got to work. 

“This was Nia’s plan all along, she needed to ensure Roan made it to the final to issue that vote. She thought Luna was going to vote against you after what happened to Derrick and losing to you,” Indra said.

“What about the other leaders? They voted against you,” Lincoln asked. 

“They are just scared of her, they are the weak ones. Luna knows I’m a good leader, we might have some grudges but I know I can count on her,” Lexa answered. 

“You should be fine, you were feeling irritation from the powder,” Abby said as soon as she was done examining Anya. 

Before Anya could say thank you the door opened and in came Gustus, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke. 

Clarked rushed to Lexa. “What was that?! Are you going to die?” she asked, ignoring the fact that her mother was there. She didn’t care.

“Klark, let’s go to the back room and I’ll explain,” Lexa instructed. 

Clarke stormed off. Abby was surprised by Clarke’s intensity, but she knew they had a friendship. 

As soon as Lexa shut the door, Clarke wrapped Lexa in her arms. 

“Why did you accept the challenge? What if you die?” Clarke asked, clearly in distress. “You're giving her exactly what she wants.”

“Only if I lose. I know you're just trying to help, Klark, but there's nothing you can do here,” Lexa replied. 

"I can't just let Roan kill you."

“If that happens, today is the day my spirit will choose its successor. And you need to accept that," Lexa answered. 

“Like hell I do,” Clarke replied, angry. "I won't just sit there and watch you die."

"I know it is hard, but that is our way. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me," Lexa said. 

“But I don’t want to lose you, I just found you.”

“You won’t. I’m going to beat him,” Lexa replied with confidence. 

Clarke couldn’t say anything else, so she kissed Lexa as if it was the last time. There was no way she was going to let Lexa go without showing her how much she loved her. 

“I love you,” Clarke whispered. “Please come back to me.” 

“I love you too. And I will, Klark,” Lexa answered. “Now, let’s join them. We have a lot to plan.” 

When Clarke and Lexa went back to the others, they saw Raven checking Anya’s eyes and kissing her cheeks. Anya seemed to enjoy it. 

“Well, her plan is easy enough to understand. They take you down, they have a conclave then somehow declare Ontari the winner. That way Nia would have control of everything,” Indra summarized it for the group. 

“I will win, but just make sure the necessary arrangements are in place in case I do not make it. Queen Abby, Princess Clarke, our Knighthood will not leave you unprotected. We will continue the deal even if I am to die,” Lexa said. 

Clarke tried hard not to throw up. The group talked about strategies, Roan’s weaknesses, and more. Finally it was time. The girls left with Gustus to make their way back to their seats. Lexa took a few minutes to meditate and prepare for the battle. She wished she could have kissed Clarke one more time. 

With the stage ready, everyone stood up as they saw Titus walk to the center of the arena. Some clan members started playing their trumpets as Roan appeared from the tunnel with his support team behind him. The Ice Queen looked at him from the balcony. 

Then it was Lexa’s turn. She came out looking as regal as always. Powerful and gorgeous, if you asked Clarke. Lexa put on her helm and grabbed her lance, ready to fight for her life. Indra, Lincoln, Anya, and Nyko by her side. 

Titus gave the signal, and both Knights headed towards each other. They were about to clash in the middle of the lanes when Roan hunched. Lexa had no opportunity to hit him like this. Roan realized this and quickly shoved his lance up diagonally towards Lexa. 

The tip of Roan’s lance hit Lexa on the front of her left shoulder, directly in the opening of her armor between her chest and her shoulder pad. She heard something snap and the rest of the lance hit her head. The pain in her shoulder was unbelievable, and her helm got messed up so she could barely see through the eye opening. 

Clarke was petrified. That was a dirty move, but what terrified her the most was the tip of Roan’s lance sticking out of Lexa’s shoulder. 

When Lexa made her way back, she jumped off her horse for Nyko to tend her. He removed the lance and he noticed the tip was sharp and pointy which was not part of the rules of a regular battle, but this was not a regular battle anymore. Indra quickly sntached the tip of the lance and took it to Titus. He inspected Roan’s lances and noticed that the tips had been tampered with. He made Roan switch to battle with acceptable lances, which was the most he could do. 

The crowd was angry, and they all shouted their wrath so loudly that it made an echo through the arena. Clarke was in such shock that she felt like she was the one being injured. She felt a pain in her chest that she never felt before and it only got worse when she saw Nyko pull the lance out. She grabbed Raven’s hand hard as she started to get dizzy from what she just witnessed. 

Nyko patched Lexa up and stopped as much of the bleeding as he could. The injury was not deep, and Lexa’s blood was not visible due to her black shirt. Indra helped Lexa take off her helm which was clearly not in good shape. Lexa’s lip was bleeding so Nyko cleaned that up too. 

“We need to get you another helm,” Indra said.

“No, I’ll do it without it. Help me get back on the horse. Anya, tie my arm to the reins. I don’t know if I have the strength in my arm to hold on,” Lexa instructed.

“Lexa…Are you crazy? You won’t battle without the helm! You can be seriously hurt,” Anya asserted. 

“Just do it. This ends in the loser’s death, and I’m not ready to go just yet,” Lexa said. 

Anya did as she was told, helping Lexa onto the horse and then tying her arm, to the best of her abilities, to the reins. 

“Lexa, you got this,” Lincoln said as she gave her the lance. 

The Ice Queen was smiling, liking what she was seeing. Her mood got even more gleeful when she saw that Lexa was participating in the next round without her helm and was clearly injured. 

Clarke saw her reaction and wanted to kill Nia right then and there. Lexa saw it too, and it gave her more determination. She will win this for Clarke, for a future together and to honor her family. Lexa had a plan, but she knew how ambitious Roan was. She knew he saw her as vulnerable and she was going to use that against him. 

And she was right. Roan went for the final blow using all of his strength, but Lexa managed to dodge it. Then she delivered an even more powerful blow. She hit him with her lance straight on his chest, making him fall backwards and off the horse. With Roan on the ground, the battle was over. 

“The winner of the Grounders Cup and the battle ending in death is our Commander, Alexandria Woods!” Titus announced while he looked straight at Nia. 

Lexa undid Anya’s knot and jumped off her horse. She needed to show the Knights clan leaders that she was not weak. She grabbed one of Roan’s pointed lances and walked over to where he lay on the ground. As soon as she looked down at Roan who was still laying on the floor, she heard the Ice Queen’s voice. 

“Get up!” Nia shouted at Roan throwing him a regular lance. “If you die, you don’t die a prince, you die a coward!” 

Roan looked at Lexa with sorry eyes. “Get it over with.”

“Jus drein jus daun,” Lexa said. And with that, she turned around and threw the lance directly into the Ice Queen’s chest, pinning her into her throne and killing her instantly. 

“The Queen is dead,” Lexa shouted, then she looked down to Roan. “Long live the King!” 

The crowd went wild, chanting, “Heda! Heda! Heda!” 

Lexa looked over at Clarke who had a shocked expression on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next Monday!


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke could not believe what just happened. Not only was Lexa’s life no longer in danger, she killed the Ice Queen as if it was nothing. 

“A life has been taken, completing the challenge. The award ceremony will start in thirty minutes!” Titus shouted. Then, more quietly, “We have to clean this mess up. but she had it coming,” 

Lexa nodded as she looked fiercely at the other leaders. “Let this be a lesson to all of you who question my leadership and my strength. Every action I take is to protect the Knight coalition, if Skikru takes the mark and becomes the 13th clan we will only be stronger and in the right path for peace,” 

Clarke was still shocked. As she turned around to look at the other leaders, they looked terrified. 

“They look like they are about to piss themselves,” Octavia whispered. 

“Oh, I would too, if I was them. I would not want to be on the Commander’s bad side,” Raven added. 

The silence in the arena was significant, with all eyes on Lexa. Clarke returned her sight to her love and how her left arm hung a little bit differently than her right. Clarke’s healer expertise told her Lexa was hurt and needed immediate medical attention. 

Clarke stood up, made eye contact with Lexa, then headed out of the balcony. “I’ll be right back,” she told her dad as she rushed by. Gustus, Quint, Niylah, and Ryder followed her quickly. 

As soon as she was out of view, Lexa knew exactly where Clarke was heading, and she made her way over there as well. With one final deadly look at the leaders, she turned around and walked to the tunnel. She soon caught up with Anya, Indra, Lincoln, and Nyko who followed her to the tunnel. 

“You actually won again! And you took out the Ice Queen! That is someone no one is going to miss. Not even her own son,” Anya said as she patted Lexa’s back. 

Before Lexa could say anything, Queen Abby was there ready to look at her wound. 

“Commander, let me check your injury...” said Queen Abby. 

“Not here. Let’s go back to the room,” Lexa replied and continued to walk. As she got closer to the door, she noticed Clarke’s Knight guards standing in the hall. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened the door. 

Clarke was pacing the room back and forth, waiting. Lexa could tell from the instant her eyes landed on her that Clarke was not happy. In fact, she was clearly furious. 

Lexa stood there awkwardly, taking in Clarke’s stance and expression for a second, waiting for Clarke to look at her. 

“Let me see, Lexa, “ Clarke demanded. She caught herself from caressing Lexa’s face when she noticed her mother walk in behind the Commander. 

“It’s not that bad,” Lexa said, flashing a small smile for Clarke’s eyes only. 

Clarke touched the injury on Lexa’s shoulder and her whole palm was instantly covered in black. She held it up for Lexa to see. 

“Okay, well at least it doesn’t hurt that much,” Lexa added. 

Clarke didn’t even acknowledge Lexa’s comment. “Nyko, do you have some water and bandages?” 

“Yes, let me get them,” Nyko replied, exiting the room. 

“We need to remove your armor,” Abby said.

Lexa nodded, then stood up and walked to her prep room in the back. Abby and Clarke followed while Indra, Lincoln, and Anya stayed put. 

As soon as Lexa sat down on the chair, Clarke was hovering over, inspecting the damage. No words were spoken as Clarke started removing Lexa’s armor piece by piece. 

Queen Abby noticed the delicacy with which Clarke touched Lexa while Lexa looked at the princess intensely. Abby didn’t want to interrupt the moment. It seemed in that instant only the two of them existed, so she let them be. 

Once the armor was gone, Clarke slowly helped Lexa remove her shirt, revealing her injury. Abby started working at the cut, she would surely need stitches, and her shoulder was unquestionably dislocated. 

“Your shoulder is dislocated!” Clarke shouted, as she slapped Lexa’s right arm. 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Lexa shouted back. 

“Why didn’t you tell me right away?” Clarke asked, exasperated. 

“I...I wasn’t sure,” Lexa answered, looking directly into those blue eyes that she loved. She tried to communicate with her stare that she didn’t want to worry Clarke.

“How could you not be sure?!” 

The girls continued to bicker as Abby just shook her head and tried not to laugh at their antics. She thought they were getting close but now she saw this was something more. Witnessing them interact, Abby knew that what the girls had was special. She was pretty sure that it was against the law for Clarke to talk to Lexa like that. But if Lexa allowed it, then there was no offense. 

“We need to pop your shoulder back,” Clarke said with more tenderness in her voice than Abby expected.

Lexa just nodded, she knew they had to do this. 

Clarke turned around to look at Abby, finally acknowledging her presence. “Mom, I can hold her.”

Queen Abby understood her role. She got closer to Lexa and placed her hands strategically on her shoulder, ready to put it back in place.

“Ready Commander? I will count to three,” Abby said. 

“Yes,” Lexa replied. 

Abby stated counting, “ 1..2…” then quickly did her maneuver to put the bone back in its place. 

Lexa barely winced, Abby noticed Clarke was looking away while holding Lexa’s hand. 

“What happened to three?” Lexa asked, unamused and not letting go of Clarke’s hand. 

Queen Abby didn’t know how to respond to that, but she didn’t have to. She heard Clarke’s laughter fill the small room. Abby had never seen her daughter this comfortable with anyone, and she couldn’t help to smile at them. Neither of the girls noticed Abby watching as they continued their little banter. 

“Ehm…” Nyko cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. “Here are the supplies. How are you doing, Heda?” 

“Thank you Nyko, I’m doing well. The Griffins are taking good care of me.”

“Very well, I’ll be in the other room then,” Nyko replied and went back to the front room. 

“Alright, we have to clean the wound,” Abby explained. “Then we are going to have to give you some stitches.”

Lexa nodded, preparing for what was to come. Abby grabbed the cloth, but Clarke stopped her and took the cloth from her hand. “Let me do it please.”

“Okay Clarke, you can do the cleaning. But for your sake, Lexa, I’ll do the stitches,” Queen Abby said. 

“Mom, you are embarrassing me,” Clarke groaned as she placed the cloth in the small bucket of water. 

Queen Abby laughed, while Lexa gave Clarke a small smile.

“Ready?” Clarke asked Lexa, then slowly started cleaning the blood off her shoulder. 

Queen Abby inspected Clarke’s work from afar, but at some point she felt that she was more like a witness. She saw how they stared at each other without saying a word, and the intensity of the look made her a little uncomfortable. Finally something clicked. They were definitely interested in each other. Abby didn’t know to what extent their relationship had progressed, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out. 

“All cleaned, Commander,” Clarke said, breaking the palpable tension in the room. 

Lexa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. All she knew was that if it wasn’t for Queen Abby being there, Clarke would be pinned to a wall while she devoured her. 

“My turn. I’ll be quick,” Queen Abby assured Lexa. She went to work using Nyko’s supplies. 

Clarke never let go of Lexa’s hand. The girls still stared at each other but not as intensely.

Five stitches later, Lexa was all ready to go. 

“Thank you, Queen Abby,” Lexa said formally, then she called for Nyko. 

Nyko came in and applied a balm to her wound. He explained it’s contents and medicinal benefits to the queen and princess. He then placed a patch over Lexa’s wound. 

When everything was done, Lexa instructed the group to join the others in the front room while she got ready for the award ceremony. She wore her usual outfit, a long-sleeve black shirt underneath her tunic. 

Lexa looked around for a moment when she joined the others in the front room. “Where are the Queen and the Princess?” 

“They went back to the balcony. The award ceremony is starting in five minutes,” Indra answered.

“Yes, your girlfriend is gone,” Anya teased, while Lincoln laughed out loud. 

“Shop op, let’s go,” Lexa said, not quite concealing her smile. 

“What she means is let’s get this over with so that I can follow my blonde babe again,” Anya added. 

Indra, Lincoln, and Anya laughed in unison when Lexa rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. The group followed the Commander towards the tunnel and to the arena. 

In the distance, Lexa could see the podium and the trophies set up for the award ceremony. She couldn’t help herself as she looked towards Clarke. No matter how many times she looked at the princess, Lexa was always blown away by her beauty. Only now she also noticed the lovely blue dress that Clarke was wearing. She was a beacon of light in the distance calling for Lexa to come home to her. 

“Please, may I have your attention for one moment,” Titus shouted, pulling Lexa out of her inner thoughts. 

Everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing and looked toward Titus. 

“It’s time to start the awards ceremony. I want to thank the people of Tondc for their hospitality and for organizing this event. Also, thanks to the Knights clan for their dedication, the crowd for their support, and our guests of honor, the royals. Today has been an interesting day to say the least, but it is almost over,”

The crowd went wild. Loud applause was heard throughout the arena. 

“Alright, now let’s proceed with the awards. First,” Titus started to say but got interrupted by one of the Triku Knights who approached and whispered something in his ear. “Sorry for the interruption. We just got word that Princess Clarke Griffin will be giving out the awards. Princess please join us down here.”

Clarke looked around confused. No one had told her about this. She looked over towards her father who just shrugged and then told her to go. She stood up and headed towards the tunnel once more. 

Lexa could see the confusion in Clarke, and she was confused as well. She didn’t know about or authorize this, so she didn’t know where this came from. Something about the sudden change in plans didn’t seem quite right. Lexa was starting to get frantic inside but she kept her stoic demeanor. She started to look around the arena for any signs of danger. Her mind was racing trying to find anything out of place. Her eyes went back to Clarke as she intensely followed her walk towards the tunnel, followed by Gustus, Quint, Niylah, and Ryder. 

“Everything alright, Heda? Anya asked, as she noticed the change of mood in Lexa. 

“Something is not right, and I don’t like it. I didn’t authorize this,” Lexa answered without taking her eyes off Clarke. 

The group was about to enter the arena with Gustus leading. As soon as Clarke was a couple of steps away from Lexa, a man dressed all in black jumped from the crowd running towards the Princess

Gustus pulled out his sword to take care of the threat with Ryder by his side. Nylah and Quint stayed by Clarke’s side to protect her. Lexa started running towards them, even though it seemed Gustus had it under control. The man pulled out his sword and started fighting with Gustus, who blocked a few moves before he slashed the man on the chest, bringing the menacing intruder to his death. 

All eyes were on the battle between Gustus and the man dressed in black. Lexa was getting closer and closer. No one saw it coming. When the man’s dead body hit the ground, Quint punched Nylah in the face and shoved her out of the tunnel. He pulled Clarke towards him and shut the door to the tunnel, leaving everyone out but Clake and himself. 

Lexa’s heart practically stopped. She hadn’t felt this frightened since the day her parents were murdered.  _ ‘No, no, no. no, no’ _ was all she could think. She needed to react fast. She saw Gustus and Ryder trying to open the tunnel door and nearly succeeding. Every moment was precious. 

She heard Anya and Lincoln run behind her and that set her mind in motion. She immediately changed course and ran toward her horse that was still in the arena. 

“Hand me a lance!” Lexa shouted to Anya when she was steps away from her horse. 

In a quick move, Lexa jumped on her horse and grabbed the lance that Anya picked up from the ground. Her objective was clear, she raced as fast as she could towards the tunnel. She didn’t know if this was going to work but she was not stopping, she needed to take the door even if that meant she was going down as well. 

“Move!” Lexa shouted, holding the lance towards the door. 

Gustus and Ryder barely had time to move out of the way. 

The lance made full contact with the wooden tunnel door, shattering it and creating an opening for Lexa to ride through. She only saw pieces of wood flying as she moved forward. She didn’t look back, already completely focused on trying to locate Clarke. 

Knight Quint was forcefully pulling on Clarke’s arm, dragging her out of the tunnel. She tried to free herself to no avail. Once outside the arena, two men were waiting outside of a run-down wooden carriage. Another one came out of the carriage and opened the door for Quint to shove Clarke inside. They both got in with her. 

Lexa could see the whole scene at the distance. She was going as fast as she could. Quickly, she counted five men in total, two at the front of the carriage handling the reins, one on top of it, and two inside with Clarke, which included Quint, the traitor. 

The carriage started to move forward fast due to the two horses up front. Lexa followed, and she was right on their trail. She was getting closer and closer. One of the men noticed her and pulled out a bow. The man started shooting arrows at Lexa, who avoided them all while she kept riding towards them. 

Lexa was so close now that she could almost touch the carriage. She pulled out her sword and stood up on the saddle, ready to jump. The man with the bow was about to reload when Lexa jumped off her horse and landed on top of the man. She punched him hard, stabbed him with her sword, then pushed him off the carriage. 

At the distance, she could see the woods and the two men with the reins pointing at it. In that moment, she knew she could not let the carriage get into the woods or it would be game over. Quickly, she made her way to them. She punched the first one hard and threw him off the moving carriage. Then she kicked and punched the second man, knocking him unconscious. She noticed he had a bow and quiver with him, which she took before throwing him off as well. 

Finally upfront, she grabbed the reins and led the horses back to a trot then stopped the carriage completely. She jumped off it with the bow in one hand and her sword in the other, ready to save her Princess. 

She loaded an arrow and lifted the bow as she saw the door of the carriage slowly open. 

* * *

Clarke didn’t know what was happening outside, she just heard the men yelling at each other. Quint was livid, screaming that they only needed to make it to the woods. Clarke then heard a loud bang, followed by more sounds...something was definitely going on. The sounds stopped and she felt the carriage move more slowly, causing Quint and her other captor to panic. 

When the carriage came to a complete stop, Quint looked out the window and saw they were not yet in the woods. 

“Fuck!” Quint said under his breath. He forcefully grabbed Clarke’s arm once again, placing her in front of him. He took out a dagger and placed it over her neck while the other man opened the door. 

The sun was shining brightly outside, which made Clarke feel a little disoriented. Once she was able to focus, she noticed Lexa standing there with a bow and an arrow, ready to let it fly. 

Lexa knew she had to be cautious with Quint holding a knife at her love’s throat. Seeing Clarke’s life at stake was the most horrible thing she could imagine. But this was not her imagination, this was real.

“Drop your weapons, NOW!” Quint shouted. He was sounding desperate and looked like he was sweating. 

“Let her go, Quint!” Lexa screamed back. 

Quint tightened the grip he had on Clarke, the tip of his dagger digging further into her neck. A single drop of blood appeared on Clarke’s neck, which was enough for Lexa to comply with his commands. She placed the bow and the sword on the ground quickly.

The other guy instantly grabbed Lexa, made her kneel, and pulled her hands behind her back. This terrified Clarke even more. Lexa could see how scared Clarke was so she tried to assure her. “Hey, it is okay. You will be alright.” 

Clarke looked at her confused, how could she say that? The situation they were in was far from ideal. 

Quint laughed maniacally. “You damn fool. You don’t seem to understand that you will die, and we will take her with us.”

“You are a fucking traitor,” Lexa shot back. You are the one who will die soon. No one speaks to the Commander like that. Tell me Quint, did they reach your price?”

“You are weak, you are weak for her. I simply agreed that we need new leadership, and the money they are paying me was worth betraying the oh-so-loyal Triku. Besides, how are you going to kill me if you can’t even defend yourself? 

The comment made Lexa furious. Heated, she stood up and struggled against the man that was holding her. She managed to kick him to bring him down with her. Then she reached out to grab her sword that was laying on the ground and fought him, winning the sword match. 

Clarke stood there frozen, Quint had a tight hold on her. She could feel his grip loosen a bit when Lexa killed the other man. Just then, she allowed herself to hope that they might make it. 

“See, I told you. You are next, traitor,” Lexa said as she cleaned the blood from her sword. 

Quint was sweating profusely. “Where are they? They should be here by now…” 

“What are you talking about? Who are they? Speak now you fool!” Lexa shouted. 

As if on cue, Lexa noticed Quint looking directly towards the forest as if he was trying to spot something. When she followed his gaze, she noticed another five men coming towards them from a distance. 

While Quint was watching his backup, Lexa looked directly at Clarke and barely whispered “Don’t move.” 

“What was that?! What did you say?!” Quint seemed panicked, his demeanor changing.

Clarke felt him hesitate again, but this time he loosened his grip on her and the dagger was no longer touching her neck. She blinked quickly twice to signal the shift to Lexa, who immediately caught it. Out of nowhere, Lexa pulled a dagger and threw it at Quint, stabbing him in the hand that was holding the knife against Clarke. 

The traitor Knight let go of Clarke. She ran from him as he reached towards Lexa, who charged at him and started beating him over and over until he was unconscious. 

Lexa was satisfied with the beating for now. She turned around and Clarke ran directly into her arms. 

“I got you. You are okay,” Lexa said to reassure Clarke as she slowly caressed the back of her head. 

Lexa knew then she had to get the Princess out of there. The other five men were still coming towards them, getting closer and closer by the second. She knew she had to act fast. Lexa whistled and a moment later she saw her horse running towards her. When it reached them, Lexa lifted Clarke onto her horse and gave her the reins. 

“Go! Now! Ride directly back to the arena.” The urgency in Lexa’s voice was more intense.

“No! What about you?” Clarke asked. She wasn’t prepared to leave Lexa. 

“Don’t be stubborn. I’ll be fine, I can’t let them get to you. If we both get on the horse, we will slow it down and I do not want to give them that chance. Now go!” Lexa instructed, then gave a pat to her horse, who immediately started running towards the arena. 

Clarke looked back and saw Lexa watching her while the men were getting closer to her. A moment later, she noticed Anya, Lincoln, and Indra on their horses catching up to her. Indra slowed down and rode with Clarke back to the arena while Anya and Lincoln rushed towards Lexa. Clarke finally let the tears out. The idea that she was about to be kidnapped, was saved by Lexa, and ultimately had to leave her behind finally settled in.

Once Lexa knew Clarke was out of danger, she picked up the bow and arrows and started aiming for the incoming offenders. The first shot hit the first man in the chest, causing him to fall backwards off of his horse. She fired the next arrow and another man fell. She was about to shoot the third one she realized it was too late and they had caught up to her.

The Commander threw the bow, took her position, and raised her sword. Behind the three men that she had left, there were another ten coming not far behind. The three men slowly walked up to her while she backed away, holding her sword with both hands. Lexa was feeling the adrenaline move through her. She was built for this, but her shoulder was starting to ache. She could feel the blood pouring out of her stitched-up wound. 

The men screamed as they charged at her, their swords clashing everywhere. Lexa handled them perfectly, even if it was three vs. one. She managed to fatally wound one, and then it was two vs. one. She managed to disarm the second one and punch him in the face, leaving him unconscious… one vs. one. The last one was a bigger man, they circled each other before starting to battle. The man charged at Lexa, who was feeling her sword getting heavier and heavier. He managed to disarm her, then he slashed her across her back. When he was preparing to hit her again, she stopped his sword blade with her hand. Lexa pulled another dagger from its hiding spot and stabbed him in the throat, killing him instantly. 

Lexa was panting. She slowly got back to her feet and picked up her sword while she watched the ten other guys coming at her. She took a deep breath, bracing herself to keep fighting when Anya and Lincoln rode past her towards the men. 

A few instants later, more loyal Knights joined the fight, ending the threat for good. Anya and Lincoln came back to her once they were done taking down their enemies. 

“What took you so long?” Lexa asked, panting. 

“We had to secure the royals, plus we didn’t know if there were more traitors in the arena,” Anya replied.

“Good, good… speaking of traitors, take this one,” Lexa said as she kicked an unconscious Quint. 

“Let’s ride back. They’ve got this, and you don’t look so good,” Anya replied, holding her hand out to Lexa who hopped on the horse with her. “Let’s take you to your Princess before you bleed out.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments.

Indra led Clarke, on Lexa’s horse, back to the arena. Gustus was next to them as soon as they reached the arena gates. Clarke noticed that the arena was mostly empty, a big contrast from mere minutes ago. The royal family was at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for news with double the amount of royal guards. Raven and Octavia stood hugging next to the Queen and King, Octavia comforting Raven while she cried. “Look, they got her!” Bellamy shouted as soon as she spotted Clarke at the distance. 

She could see her parent’s faces turn from worried sick to relief the second they spotted their daughter. The guards also seemed to relax once they spotted the princess, and Clarke noticed how the young Skikru guards were there.

Queen Abby and King Jake were still beside themselves, with the King blaming himself for “all this mess in the first place.” Raven and Octavia stopped hugging and moved towards Clarke. Finn looked especially happy to see the princess. 

Clarke got down from Lexa’s horse and ran to her family. They shed happy tears, and from the Knights’ perspective they looked like a normal loving family. 

“Clarke, are you okay?” the King asked her, trying to keep his composure. 

“Yes dad, I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Queen Abby questioned, trying to stay calm but she was inwardly thrilled that she could hug her daughter again. 

Clarke took a moment to respond; what had just happened was surreal for her. Her life was in very real danger and she was so close from being kidnapped. 

“Lexa...Lexa saved me,” Clarke finally replied, letting the tears fall as realization set in. Clarke might be safe, but she had left Lexa behind. 

The Queen noticed the emotion behind Clarke’s words, especially after what she had witnessed earlier in the day, so she hugged her daughter extra tightly. 

Once the Queen let go, Clarke was embraced by her two best friends. Even though the princess was back, they were all still worried about Lexa and the other Triku Knights. The King decided they should wait at the arena to see what was going on instead of heading back to the castle. Traveling right now was not an option. 

“Indra, could we stay one more night here?” King Jake asked, fearing there may be repercussions from this attack on Triku and his family. 

“Of course. You are our guests for as long as you like,” Indra replied, sensing Jake’s fear. 

* * *

Anya and Lexa rode back to the arena. She could feel Lexa struggling to keep her hold on the horse reins as exhaustion took it’s hold on the Commander. Anya was glad that she was behind Lexa, so she held on tighter, keeping her cousin safe. 

“Lexa?” Anya asked.

“What? What?” Lexa asked back, a little disoriented. 

“Everything okay Commander?” Anya questioned, sensing the state her cousin was in.

“I’m just tired and dizzy.”

“We are almost there, just hold on for a little longer.”

Lexa nodded, refusing to appear weak. She closed her eyes for a moment while they were on the horse, knowing that once they reached the arena she would have a million things to take care of. 

Finally, the arena was in sight. Anya, knowing her cousin, knew that Lexa was relaxing while she could. 

“I can see them!” Anya shouted when she spotted the group waiting for them. 

Lexa automatically sat up and pretended to be okay, which she was good at. The Commander’s mask was back on. 

Clarke saw her Knight and her tears only increased. She was so glad that Lexa was okay. Green eyes met blue, their expression to each other said all that they needed to without saying a word. Clarke understood that Lexa needed to be the Commander and that they will have a moment for them later. 

Lexa jumped off the horse as if it was nothing, as if just a minute ago she wasn’t going to pass out due to exhaustion and blood loss. 

“WHAT THE HELL! How did that happen?!” Lexa shouted, extremely upset. 

“We are investigating, Heda. Quint told me that you gave him the order to have the princess give out the trophies,” Titus responded. 

“Well, he is a traitor. Put him in the dungeon once Lincoln brings him back. I will interrogate him myself,” Lexa instructed, and everyone looked at her terrified. 

“Princess Clarke, are you alright?” Lexa asked, stopping both her voice from being endearing and her lips from just kissing her. All eyes were on the two of them, and this was not the time or place. 

“I am. Thank you for saving me,” Clarke answered, looking grateful but struggling to keep her feelings in check. 

“Put the rest of the survivors in the dungeon, but keep them away from Quint. We should ask around to see if anyone saw anything else suspicious.” 

“Sha Heda,” Titus replied. 

“King Jake, Queen Abby...this was a very unfortunate event. I assure you that the princess will be safe as long as we are protecting her. This one is on us, we were betrayed by one of our very own. I will personally see to it, but it seems he was offered a lot of gold for his failed stint. We will get to the bottom of this together,” Lexa said to the royals and extended her arm towards the King. 

The King returned the gesture and soon they held each other’s arm by the elbow in an arm embrace. 

“Thank you for saving my daughter today, Commander. I will forever be in debt to you,” King Jake said. 

“Nonsense. You owe me nothing. I was fulfilling my duty and keeping my promise,” Lexa replied, looking at him intensely as she spoke the truth. 

King Jake nodded, then Lexa did the same with Queen Abby. 

“You are still bleeding. Your stitches are probably ripped. We have to take care of them right away; you have clearly lost a lot of blood,” Queen Abby said when she noticed Lexa’s left shoulder. 

Clarke took a moment to notice Lexa’s physical demeanor. She looked tired and her mother was right, she had lost a lot of blood. Lexa even looked slightly paler than before, and Clarke had to do her best not to panic. 

“Commander, you should take care of that. We are just waiting on the others to come back with the prisoners. We have it under control for now,” Titus said. 

Lexa knew she had to take care of her wound or she would eventually go down. 

“Alright. Find me immediately if anything else happens. Let’s go back to the Triku Knights’ house, then we can reconvene,” Lexa stated. She then turned to the royals, “And it is also the safest place for you to be right now.”

“Go. we’ll wait here,” Indra said to Anya and Nyko. 

The group, led by Lexa, headed on foot towards the Triku Knights’ house. Clarke walked as close as she could to Lexa without being noticeably in her space. All of the Skikru guards and some of the Triku Knights followed. 

Once they arrived at the destination, Lexa made sure everyone was settled at the dining room while they waited for more news.

“Abby, Nyko, please follow me,” Lexa instructed. 

“Can I come too?” Clarke asked right away, she would be damned if she was left behind. 

“Yes. If that is okay with you, King?” 

“Lexa, please call me Jake. Yes, we are safe here and I do not think they’ll attack again today,” King Jake answered. 

“I agree. Then let’s go,” Lexa said. Queen Abby, Clarke, and Nyko followed her out of the dining room. 

When the group was out of sight, Raven ran towards Anya and kissed her hard. 

“I was so worried about Clarke, but then when you left...” Raven began to sob once again.

“It’s okay, we are prepared for this. It was not that hard to take them down, Anya replied. She also gave some information to Octavia, “Lincoln is fine too.” 

King Jake cut through the sudden sexual tension in the room. “So what happened out there?”

“Yes, what happened?” Gustus seconded as he stood next to the King. 

“First, we saw Clarke coming at us on Lexa’s horse. Indra stopped to help her get back to the arena, and the rest of us kept going towards Lexa. She was standing there, ready to fight,” Anya said, describing in detail what she had just witnessed. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just listened to Anya talk. She noticed that even the Skikru guards took a seat to listen, so she continued telling the story in detail while they waited. 

* * *

Lexa made her way towards her old room, the one that Clarke was staying in. Everyone entered the room as Lexa pulled a chair out to sit. Nyko went over to the dresser and got more bandages and rags. 

“I’ll go get some warm water,” Nyko said.

“I’ll go with you. There is something I want to grab from my room as well,” Abby replied. “We’ll be right back.” 

And with that, Clarke and Lexa were alone at last. 

Clarke launched at Lexa and kissed her like never before. Like this was her last kiss, like she was her life line, and Lexa kissed back. 

“I was so scared, Klark. I was terrified I wasn’t going to get to you in time,” Lexa said, looking into Clarke’s eyes. Clarke hovered over her, their faces only inches apart.

Clarke could see the worry in those green eyes that she loved. She felt she was looking directly into Lexa’s soul, not the Commander’s. 

“But you did. You saved me,” Clarke reassured while she caressed Lexa’s face.

“But what if I didn’t get there in time? I can’t lose you Klark,” Lexa whispered as pulled the princess into an embrace, resting her head on Clarke’s chest. 

“That didn’t happen; no one was taken from us today. We should celebrate that. We should celebrate that we have another day to be with each other, another day to be in love,” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa’s head up by her chin to look at her. 

“I love you,” Lexa replied, leaving small kisses on the princess’s face. 

“I love you too, my savior,” Clarke whispered as she closed the gap between their lips. 

This kiss was less urgent than the other, but it was still full of passion and comfort. 

As soon as their lips stopped devouring one another, Lexa’s tone turned serious, “I will never let anything happen to you.”

“I know, and that scares me. I don’t want to lose you because of that. I need you and your spirit to stay where it is.”

“You won’t lose me. I used to think love was a weakness but it is not. You make me stronger, you give me a reason for living. You have shown me that there is more to life than just surviving and being the leader of my people. I want you Klark, all of you.”

Clarke stared at Lexa with pure love. She was grateful that Lexa understood that she needed her alive. 

“Lexa, I…” Clarke tried to reply but Lexa interrupted her. 

“Wait, I’m not done. I need you to give me another chance. I’m sorry I said no before and that it created our first fight. I will teach you how to be a Knight if you are willing to let me, and if you still want to.”

Clarke was in shock, she was not expecting Lexa to say this at all.

After today's events, it was clear to Lexa that she needed to show Clarke how to protect herself in case she couldn’t get to her. It may have been driven by Lexa’s fear of losing her, but she was beyond the point of caring if King Jake dropped their deal. Keeping Clarke safe was more important than Skikru being the 13th clan. For once in her life, Lexa was putting her heart first. 

“This time I was done talking for real,” Lexa whispered with a goofy voice after Clarke didn’t respond. 

“You dork,” Clarke laughed, “I was just in shock. What changed?”   
  


“Today… You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, now I can guide you and teach you strategies. I think I’ll sleep better at night knowing you are going to be okay even if I can’t get to you in time for whatever reason.”

“Yes, Lexa, then teach me. I want to be able to defend myself, but also learn about your culture and be a better leader.”

Lexa got impossibly close and placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek, caressing her smooth skin. Then she grabbed Clarke’s other hand and put her over her own chest. 

“Klark Kom Skikru, from this moment on you are my second. I’ll be your teacher and together we will bring out the best in each other,” Lexa pledged. 

“I will be the best second you ever had,” Clarke said, accepting the challenge as she slowly leaned in. 

Lexa kissed her back as soon as she felt Clarke’s lips on hers, moving in perfect sync. Lexa broke their connection only to kiss her all over causing Clarke to get goosebumps as she went. Clarke loved losing herself in the sensation. She didn’t think anything could feel better than this until she imagined what it would feel to have Lexa’s lips in between her legs, sucking directly into what right now was throbbing. 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips again and again, making each one more intense. Clarke traced her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip asking for entrance to which Lexa complied. As their kiss deepened, Clarke let out a moan which only caused Lexa to kiss her with more force. 

They lost track of time while they were having their little reunion, exploring each other's mouths and hands tracing over each other’s bodies. Both girls were brought back to reality when they heard loud voices coming towards them from outside the door.

Lexa reluctantly let go of Clarke, breaking their embrace. 

“Can I help you get out of your tunic and shirt?” Clarke asked Lexa without looking her in the eye and trying to hide the fire in her own eyes. 

And that is how Abby and Nyko found them, Clarke and Lexa working together to slowly remove the tunic. Abby had a feeling that they needed a heads up that they were almost there and had planned for their voices to be loud enough to reach the girls from the hall. 

“There is a giant slash on the back of your tunic?!” Clarke shouted as she held the tunic that she just helped Lexa remove. 

“One of them barely got me,” Lexa answered without urgency in her voice. 

“Let me see...” Abby said. She moved to helpe Clarke remove Lexa’s shirt as it was a bigger challenge than the tunic. 

Clarke’s eyes went wide once she held Lexa’s shirt in her hands. “This is soaked in blood...” 

Queen Abby stayed focused on Lexa. She was too busy inspecting Lexa’s back and pulling her undershirt up to see the cut. 

“It’s just a scratch. We have a balm that will help it go away soon, just apply it once or twice a day. It also works for scarring.” Abby put Lexa’s undershirt back down then looked over at her shoulder. “Yep, just what I thought. Your stitches are undone. I will have to do them again, but I’ll use something stronger this time.” Abby made her way to her medical bag that she brought back with her. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa with worry while her mother did her thing. Nyko stood closer and inspected the Commander’s wound. 

Abby got to work as she explained to Nyko why the Skikru invention was better to use for stitches than the one Triku Knights used. Clarke held Lexa’s hand as usual, not even caring about the Queen there to take notice. 

Once done, Nyko applied his usual balm and bandage while Abby pulled her own balm out of the bag. 

“Here, this is the balm you should apply to your back. I can apply it now if you want.” Queen Abby suggested. 

“I’ll do it.” Clarke immediately jumped at the opportunity and took over. 

Queen Abby took a moment to be serious while Clarke was inspecting the balm. “Commander, you need to rest. I know there is a lot going on right now but you lost a lot of blood. I’m not an expert in nightblood but you look pale and tired.”

“She is right, if you do not rest and take it easy you will lose consciousness. I can make you a tea to help you sleep that will also help you recover faster,” Nyko added. 

Lexa nodded. She knew her injuries were not that bad, but the loss of blood was slowing her down. Especially since she could still feel dizzy but was good at hiding it. 

Nyko prepared the tea while Lexa stood up and went to the dresser to grab a clean shirt. Just then did Abby realize that this, the room where Clarke was staying, was also the Commander’s room.

“Can you wait outside for a moment?” Lexa asked them with the clean shirt in her hand. She wished Clarke was the one helping her but she didn’t want to make the Queen even more suspicious. 

“Of course,” Queen Abby replied, grabbing Clarke by the hand and dragging her out. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and they came back in. Lexa was now sitting on the bed looking as fresh as she could. Clarke noticed that she had cleaned herself and put some clean pants as well. 

Lexa finished the tea and placed the mug on the nightstand. 

“Queen Abby, Princess Clarke… Thank you for your medical assistance today. It will be great for our alliance to exchange medical tips, and I can already feel the benefits,” Lexa said diplomatically. 

“Thank you for letting us participate. Clarke will be a great healer someday,” Queen Abby replied with a gentle smile. 

“She already is…” Lexa responded, trying not to smile. “Well if you excuse me, the tea is getting to me. I will now rest and get better, and I promise we will get to the bottom of this.” 

“Yes, we will. Thank you, Commander,” Abby said, making her way out of the room. 

Clarke followed until she noticed Lexa settled in bed, ready to sleep. The afternoon sun was filtering in from the window, shining warmly on Lexa’s relaxed face.

“Can I stay, please? I just want to monitor her… She saved my life, It’s the least I can do for her in return,” Clarke pleaded, hoping that her mother would say yes. 

“That is actually not a bad idea. What do you think, Nyko?” Abby asked the Knight. 

“That is a good idea Queen, that way we can be sure the Commander is resting. She can be quite the challenge when she has to stay put.”

“Well then, you keep an eye on her. Remember… she needs to rest,” Queen Abby said in a serious tone. 

“I know, I’ll do my best,” Clarke replied, then turned around to go back into the room. 

Clarke closed the door behind her, then moved the chair that Lexa was previously sitting on closer to the bed. She checked on Lexa and she was out; she looked so young and beautiful. Clarke’s heart soared with relieved happiness and gratefulness. Today had been a rollercoaster, but she knew she would be okay as long as Lexa was with her. And maybe soon she could fight alongside the Commander. 

Without wasting another second, Clarke went to her things which were still in the room. She pulled out her sketchbook to immortalize her fierce warrior and now sleeping lover on paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's the training begin...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this one! I usually post it Monday morning but I felt it was rushed so I decided to give it another go and post it later.

Anya and Raven made their way to get the Commander and the Princess, as it had been a while and it was time for Lexa to interrogate Quint since they were not able to get anything from him. 

Anya knocked on the door, without response. After several attempts, she opened the door slowly and immediately noticed Lexa and Clarke on the bed, cuddling each other while they slept. 

“Awww,” Anya whispered to Raven, who then peeked inside the room to see what Anya was talking about. 

“Wake up, love birds!” Raven shouted as she entered the room like she owned the place. 

Lexa bolted quickly, knife in hand ready to fight. She lowered her knife once she noticed it was just Anya and Raven. 

“Where did that knife even come from?!” Raven screeched, looking a little bit scared. 

“I’m Heda, I’m always prepared. Don't do that again-I can’t promise I will stop next time,” Lexa threatened, while putting the knife away and going back to Clarke who had stayed on the bed. 

Raven stood there speechless. 

“She is kidding,” Anya said, as she joined her and put an arm around her shoulders to provide comfort. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Clarke asked Lexa with a raspy voice. 

“I’m feeling better, resting helps. How about you?” Lexa asked back. 

“I’m not sure. I’m glad I wasn’t kidnapped but I still have some vivid images of what happened in my head,” Clark answered, looking uneasy. 

Lexa leaned forward and held Clarke’s hand. “Hey hey, you are allowed to feel unsure and scared. No one expects you to pretend this didn’t happen or that your life is not in danger.”

“She is right. Plus, if you need support we are here for you too,” Raven added, finally feeling more at ease. 

“Damn sure we are! We are not letting anything happen to you,” Anya said. 

“If you need some time you can stay here if you want, but I have to go downstairs and face reality,” Lexa mentioned, clearly a little disappointed. 

“No, I’ll go with you,” Clarke responded. ”But let me kiss you one more time…” 

Clarke leaned in and kissed her Knight. She knew that Lexa was going to be busy, and she wanted to make sure Lexa could feel her lips for a while. 

“Are you done eating each other?” Anya asked, visibly annoyed. 

“Oh that is not eating...That is something I’m sure I do not want to witness,” Raven replied, shocking Anya and ruining the mood for Lexa and Clarke. 

“Raven!” Clarke shouted, embarrassed. ”You are ridiculous.” 

Lexa just laughed and in that moment Clarke realized that Lexa laughing was one of the best things she could experience. The sound of her laugh was infectious and she laughed with her too. Clarke knew deep inside that Lexa didn’t laugh much but that she was going to do her best to hear that sound as much as she could. 

“Oh Raven, you are lucky you are Clarke’s friend and Anya’s intended,” Lexa said, looking directly at Raven who once again looked scared. 

“Stop scaring my girl. Come on, everyone is asking for the Commander,” Anya replied. 

“Alright, here we go,” Lexa said. She put her tunic and shoulder pad on, ready to face the challenges ahead. 

When they entered the dining room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Lexa.

“What do we have here?” Lexa asked in her usual regal way. 

“Heda, the prisoners are in the dungeon. There are two alive, Quint and another man. They haven’t said a word, but we are hoping they start talking soon. Besides them, there are no more survivors,” Titus explained. 

“Very well,” Lexa said as she walked to stand next to King Jake and Queen Abby. 

Queen Abby looked at Lexa and wondered how she was feeling. Lexa just nodded towards her to signal that she was okay. That seemed to satisfy the queen’s curiosity. 

“Take me to Quint,” Lexa ordered. 

Titus nodded and walked with Lexa to the dungeons while the rest of the people stayed. 

“Hey Clarke, how are you feeling?” King Jake asked her once she joined her parents. 

Clarke was not paying attention as she was watching Lexa walking away. She knew they weren’t going to be together for now but the longing was still there. She turned to her father, dazed. “What?”

“I asked how you are feeling?” King Jake repeated. 

“I’m okay, I’m just thankful for the Triku Knights for saving me and their hospitality,” Clarke answered diplomatically. 

“Me too. This allegiance has turned out to be a very good deal. Not only because they are protecting you, us, but also because we have gotten closer to them. They are good people,” King Jake added. 

The royals kept going with their casual conversation. Clarke eventually scanned the room. She noticed the Skikru guards, Raven and Octavia, plus some of the Triku Knights which included Indra, Gustus, Anya and Lincoln waiting. 

* * *

Lexa knew this dungeon well, but she still let Titus show her the way directly to Quint. 

“Right here, Heda,” Titus said as he pointed towards Quint.

“Open it,” Lexa ordered to the guards standing outside. 

One of the two Triku Knights opened the cell door and Lexa walked right in. 

“Start talking now!” Lexa shouted, infuriated as him.

“No!” Quint shouted back. 

“You are a traitor to our Knighthood. As your Heda, I can make your crimes punishable by death, or I can be a little more considerate. The choice is yours. You tell me what you know and I won’t kill you. To spare your life, convince me.” Lexa said, showing her superiority. 

“How do I know you won’t kill me anyway?”

“If you tell me what I need to know, then you’ll have my word that your life will be spared.” 

“Okay. A week ago…” Quint said, and he started to tell the Commander what happened. 

When Quint was done, Lexa walked towards him until they were face to face. 

“Your life will be spared, but your punishment is banishment from our lands. You will stay here until we have dealt with this,” Lexa said, trying not to show her anger. She turned to the guards outside of the cell. “Make sure he has enough to eat but that is it.” 

“Sha Heda,” The cell guards answered in unison. Then one spoke up. “What about the other prisoner?” 

“Titus, you talk to him. See if he can tell you anything. I will share what we just learned with everyone,” Lexa ordered.

Without saying another word, Lexa made her way back to the dining room. 

* * *

Patience was not something Clarke was good at, especially when it came to Lexa. She was trying to wait patiently but she was not succeeding. 

“You need to stop,” Octavia said. 

“You are making me dizzy,” Raven added. 

“I just can’t deal with this, I need to know what is going on,” Clarke replied.

“Me too honey, but we need to wait. The Commander will be here any moment,” King Jake said a few seconds before Lexa entered the room. 

Clarke noticed how regal and powerful she looked as Lexa arrived. She commanded the room and the princess was all about it. 

“So, what did the traitor say?” Anya didn’t waste time and asked the question on everyone’s mind. 

“He was approached by a man a while ago who offered Quint money to help kidnap the Princess. The traitor accepted. He got half in advance and the other half would have been delivered after it was done. The plan was to bring Clarke to the woods where thirty more men were waiting, which is why he was panicking and rushing to get there when I stopped him. Most of the group were bandits or banished men put together by this man who is from another kingdom. He doesn’t know what the plans were after the delivery, that is as far as his participation goes,” Lexa answered. 

“That damn traitor!” Indra shouted, clearly upset.

“What is your take, Commander?” The King asked. 

“Someone wants to take your kingdom, which we already knew. But now we know that person or persons have a kingdom of their own. Whomever is behind this, unfortunately, is uniting and organizing the bandits and the banished which makes it harder to trace them back to the original organizer. This is planned and well executed. We need to be more careful and alert than before. King Jake, this is not just a threat. They will not stop until they get what they want,” Lexa explained, she tried to keep her eyes away from Clarke. Right now she needed to think and plan.

“How are we retaliating?” Indra inquired. 

“We do not know who to retaliate against. We will need more scouts, and I personally will scout the area between Triku and Arkadia. Then I will head to Polis and alert the other clans. By using Quint, I’m sure they do not have a Knighthood so I can be certain that it is not one of our 12th Knight clans.”

“If you do that, what would happen with our agreement? Who will protect Clarke?” Queen Abby asked. 

“Anya and Lincoln will go back to Arkadia with you and guard the Princess. I will join them as soon as I’m done. I do not expect them to try anything soon, as we ruined their plan and they will need to regroup,” Lexa answered. 

Leaving Clarke was not something Lexa wanted to do, but ensuring Clarke’s safety was vital. If that meant being away from her for a week or two then it would be worth it. 

“I think that is reasonable. I do have an update for our agreement though,” King Jake replied. “Once you come back you will be with Princess Clarke at all times therefore your eating and sleeping arrangements will change. You will accompany the Princess to every meal, a plate will be set for you at the royal table. And your personal belongings will be brought to the Princess’s room since you must sleep there to assure the Princess’s safety during the night. We will set up a bed for you there.”

Lexa coughed to try and hide her surprise. She finally caved and looked at Clarke, noticing her blue eyes open wide. Clearly she was as shocked as Lexa. Her father just gave them the green light to sleep together. Well not really… more like sleeping in the same room.

“That is doable. The only requirement I have is that I need to train two hours a day. I prefer the dark so at night would be better for me. The Princess can stay in her room guarded by Knight Anya and Knight Lincoln.”

“That works. We’ll leave for Arkadia tomorrow,” King Jake said. 

“I’ll go ahead and make the necessary preparations for your departure,” Lexa replied. 

Clarke didn’t like this plan at all. How was she supposed to be away from Lexa for two whole weeks?! She was quite upset that Lexa didn’t consult this with her before talking to the whole group. 

As everyone moved ahead with the plan, Clarke tried to get an alone moment with Lexa without success. 

“Clarke, we should get going to bed. We plan to leave early tomorrow,” Queen Abby said.

Clarke didn’t want to go yet but she knew she had to. She made eye contact with Lexa across the room before heading back to her room. 

A few minutes later, Lexa knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Clarke shouted, already in her bed clothes and on the bed. 

“Hey, I don’t have much time-I have to prepare for my scouting,” Lexa said, as she entered the room and closed the door quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Clarke asked, looking hurt. 

“I didn’t have time. As soon as Quint started talking I knew I had to form a plan,” Lexa explained. “There is no one better than me to scout. Klark, you need to understand that I’m doing this for your safety. I want to take care of it personally, and I have to make sure there are no more bandits or banished out there that might be a problem.”

Clarke still didn’t look satisfied with the answer. 

“I will miss you, but it will only be two weeks at the most. I’ll do my best to finish earlier so that I can reunite with you,” Lexa added calmly as she proceeded to sit on the foot of the bed across from Clarke. 

“I understand, this is when your duty comes first, but I just don’t like it. What about your shoulder?”

“This is more than my duty Klark. This is me making sure you are safe because I love you.” Lexa replied, getting closer to the Princess and reaching out for her hand. 

Clarke didn’t hesitate and grabbed Lexa’s hand quickly. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Clarke said, as she caressed Lexa’s hand with the fingers on her other hand. 

“I promise it will be fast. By the way, what do you think about your father’s new demands?” Lexa inquiried, curious about how Clarke was feeling about that. 

“Well it seems he wants me to sleep with you and be on a constant date all day so I don’t mind,” Clarke said sarcastically. 

“I’m curious about his idea of sleeping arrangements...I mean he might put a small bed in there but if you allow it, I would like to sleep on your bed with you,” Lexa replied nervously. “There's just something about being able to sleep next to you and hold you in my arms. We do not have to do anything besides that.”

“I would love for you to join me in my bed, I like cuddling the big bad Knight Commander,” Clarke teased, causing Lexa to give her a small smile.”As for the other part, let’s see where the moment leads us. I just want you to know that I’m ready...I’m ready to give myself to you. I love you Lexa, only you.” 

“I’m ready too, Klark. My heart is yours and will always be no matter the circumstances. But before we go there, there is something I want to say.” Lexa said, then got up from the bed to be fully standing before Clarke. 

“Seeing you almost get kidnapped and everything that happened after just made my decision to do this easier. I cannot imagine a life without you, I do not want to be your girlfriend. I want to be more.” Lexa then proceeded to kneel. “I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people. I vow to treat you as my equal and as my wife, you will be my queen, and soon a Knight. I promise to always be there for you physically and emotionally, to carry your burdens and push you to be better,” Lexa made a short pause to take something from her pocket. 

“Klark, would you spend your life with me as my partner? Will you marry me?” Lexa finally asked softly, trying to prevent her tears from coming, but failing miserably. 

Clarke was shocked, this was not what she was expecting after everything that had happened… She put her hands over her mouth and remained speechless.

“I know we have not known each other long, but I know you are the one. Especially since I do not know how long my spirit will stay where it is and I do not want to waste another minute of my life without making this official. Before I met you, my life was just about surviving and thinking that love was a weakness. But now I know life is more than that. I cannot tell you how many nights I spent in this room isolating myself and only thinking about being the best Knight. Now, this room represents so much more. It’s a new start, our start. So what do you say...do you accept?” Lexa asked once again, giving some time for Clarke to soak it in. 

Clarke was still speechless, looking at Lexa kneeling down in front of her with a ring in her hand. She was feeling all sort of emotions inside her and she knew she had to speak up. 

“YES! YES! Of course I will marry you,” Clarke shouted as she jumped out of the bed and threw herself into Lexa’s arms. 

They embraced each other, both kneeling and crying as they shared whispers of “I love you” and “I can’t wait to be yours forever” between kisses. 

Lexa managed to put the gold band with a beautiful diamond onto Clarke’s ring finger. Clarke took a quick glimpse to appreciate the delicate and breathtaking ring. 

In this room, they were just Clarke and Lexa as they kissed each other trying to physically express what they were feeling inside. 

Unfortunately, it was soon time for Lexa to head out. 

“Thank you for accepting my proposal, you will not regret it. I will do my best as your partner to make you happy and give you the life you deserve,” Lexa stated as she stood up and held her hand towards Clarke to bring her to her level. 

“Argh, you are such a romantic,” Clarke replied, getting another Lexa laugh in exchange. 

“I’ll see you soon my fiancée,” Lexa whispered as she closed the gap once more. 

“Be safe. Come back to me.”

“Always, my niron.”

“Lexa Kom Triku, my hodness, ai hod yu in…” Clarke said. She might have asked Anya for help.

“Ai hod yu in. May we meet again, Klark,” Lexa replied, looking proud and in awe as Clarke spoke in her native language. 

“May we meet again, Commander,” Clarke replied. 

And with that, Lexa was gone. Both their hearts ached and anxiously waited for the day they could be reunited again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy VDAY, some fluff before moving forward with the plot.

It had been almost two weeks since the last time Clarke saw Lexa. While Lexa was out scouting for bandits and banished, Clarke waited at her castle. Time passed slowly for Clarke; she couldn’t wait to see her fiancée again. Every time she found herself missing Lexa, she looked at her engagement ring which she wore on her neck next to the “L” Lexa gave her. 

Her routine was practically the same as usual; her schedule was full of classes and visits to the medbay. While she waited for her mother to give her instructions on what to help with in the medbay, Clarke remembered back to the moment she told Raven and Octavia…

* * *

The group had just made their way back to Arkadia. Raven and Octavia went to spend the day with their respective families, leaving Clarke alone. During this time, she painted a portrait for Lexa. She was excited to give her this as a gift. Lexa had been spoiling her lately, so now it was time for Clarke to give something in return. 

Losing track of time, Clarke didn’t realize she had been working on the portrait all day. When her stomach growled, she realized she hadn’t eaten anything for hours. After applying the final touches and being satisfied with her work, Clarke headed to the castle’s kitchen to find some food. Anya and Lincoln followed closely, which made her miss Lexa all the more. 

As she was preparing a plate of fruit, she heard a commotion coming towards her. A few seconds later, Raven and Octavia came rushing towards her.

“Hello Princess,” Raven said with a sly smile, “hope you didn’t miss us much.”

“You know what? There was something about the silence that I…” Clarke responded, before being interrupted by Octavia.

“Oh you love us.”

“Yes I do, I’m glad you are here,” Clarke replied as she finished loading her plate. 

Raven and Octavia did the same. Once they all had food they went to the dining room to sit and eat. 

“So, how are you feeling? Missing your big bad Commander?” Raven asked. 

“Yes, terribly. Especially after she…” Clarke started to answer but then stopped herself. 

“She what? She made loooooooove to you?” Raven teased. 

“What?! Of course not, we haven’t...wait you don't need to know that.”

“Then what?” Octavia was now the one asking the question. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. She knew they weren’t going to let it go, and part of her really wanted to share. She pulled her necklace out and showed them the ring. 

“Lexa proposed, and I accepted. We are engaged to be married!!!” Clarke gushed. 

“What?! Can you repeat that?!” Anya said loudly, as she walked towards them from standing at the dining room entrance. 

“Lexa, proposed...it happened quickly when we were saying our goodbyes,” Clarke explained, looking overjoyed. 

“Congratulations!” Raven cried while rushing to help her friend. “See, that is what you say when your friend and cousin get engaged,” Raven added while looking at Anya. 

“Congratulations Clarke,” Anya said, still looking shocked. “I just didn’t know. But I also didn’t have an opportunity to speak to Lexa one on one. I can’t wait to congratulate her too.” 

Octavia and Lincoln were next to congratulate the Princess. She told them all the details and how special the moment was for both of them. She showed them the ring, Raven made a suggestive comment to Anya about it. It was a joyous moment, and Clarke felt that they were all one big family…

* * *

“Clarke? Clarke?!” Abby shouted, trying to get Clarke’s attention.

Clarke finally stopped daydreaming and paid attention to her mom. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“I’m ready for you. Come on, let’s go,” Abby said as she signaled her daughter to follow her. 

After helping the Queen all afternoon, Clarke was exhausted. She decided to sit in the garden to take a moment for herself. Lincoln and Anya kept some distance to allow Clarke some privacy. 

Clarke’s peaceful moment was quickly interrupted by Finn.

He walked right up to Clarke and sat next to her, much too close for comfort. “Hey princess, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, having a moment to myself,” Clarke replied, not hiding her annoyance. 

“Great! Well, I’ve been trying to get you alone for quite a while,” Finn turned to Clarke with hopeful eyes. “Look Clarke, I’m just going to say it. I think you and I would be a great couple, do you want to go out with me?”

“Finn, not this again. I think you are a good friend, but that is it. Plus, my father has plans for me,” Clarke answered, bringing the ''I'm a princess and my father the King will have the final say in who I marry” excuse. 

“I can talk to him, Clarke. I can show him how it will benefit you to marry someone from Arkadia, someone like me,” Finn insisted.

“Finn, that is not the only thing. I’m not interested, I do not see you as a romantic partner,” Clarke said. 

“That is not true, you kissed me. Everyone said we make a perfect couple,” Finn added, resting his hand on her thigh. 

“Hey, don’t touch me! Yes, we did kiss once, but it was nothing more than that. You need to accept reality: I do not want to be with you,” Clarke replied, trying to put some distance between them. 

“Who would you want to be with then? The Commander?” Finn asked, pulling her arm as she tried to stand and walk away.

“Finn, stop!” Clarke shouted, tears forming in her eyes. 

“She said stop,” Anya approached quickly, her voice threatening, “Let her go now or I will kill you in the spot!”

Finn let her go as soon as he saw Anya looking murderous with her sword out. 

“Yes, that is right...now walk away,” Lincoln added. 

“You are not allowed to come near me again,” Clarke said through gritted teeth. “My father will make sure of it.”

Finn looked crushed. However, it seemed he got the message as he quickly turned around and left the garden. 

“Thank you,” Clarke said to Anya and Lincoln. 

“Anytime. that boy is trouble,” Anya responded. 

Clarke sat in her original spot to continue the moment for herself, with Anya and Lincoln now closer than before. She just really missed Lexa. She knew it would only be a few more days, but she could hardly wait. 

Soon, it was getting dark, and Clarke decided it was time to call it a day. She made her way back to her room. When she opened the door, she noticed that some stuff had been moved around to make way for a small bed in the corner of the room. Beside it there were a couple of bags and a chest. 

“Klark?” Lexa whispered from behind her. 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted while turning around and jumping on the Knight who managed to hold her up by her thighs. 

“Surprise…” Lexa said calmly as she laid her head against Clarke’s neck. 

“How?” Clarke asked. 

“I sped things up. I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Clarke’s response was a passionate kiss. Lexa took a few steps forward then kicked the door closed with her heel. She knew Anya would close it the rest of the way to give them some privacy. 

With every kiss, the passion became more unbearable. Lexa found a new hunger for Clarke. Being away from Clarke was so difficult that she made her way back to her fiancée as soon as she could. 

Lexa carried her Princess to the bed, turned around, then sat while still holding her. As Clarke was now straddling Lexa, she could feel excitement in the pit of her stomach. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck then started to rock her body against Lexa’s. This new movement and sensation ignited something within Lexa, and she couldn’t help but kiss Clarke back with more desire. 

Both of them gasped for air, breaking the kiss.

“I want you, Klark, all of you,” Lexa whispered, panting.

“Me too. But first, let me give you your prize,” Clarke said seductively as she pushed Lexa to lay on the bed. 

Clarke straddled her again, placing small kisses all over while she lifted Lexa’s tunic and shirt over her head. 

“Ready? For your prize, I’m going to kiss and lick every spot where you have a bruise to make you feel better,” Clarke explained. She proceeded with her mission, shocking Lexa who lay speechless.

The Knight tried not to move but the sensation was too much as Clarke slowly kissed her exposed skin. She involuntarily jerked her hips up causing some friction where Clarke needed her the most. Clarke let out a loan moan. 

“Enough,” Lexa said as she grabbed Clarke’s hips and switched positions with the Commander now on top. 

Clarke could feel all of Lexa on her. Lexa’s body pinned her to the bed while they attacked each other’s mouths. They had only spent eleven days apart, but the longing for each other was too much for both of them. Lexa’s hand explored all she could before stopping to pull down Clarke’s dress and expose her chest. 

Clarke gasped. She had never felt so vulnerable and so safe. “You are beautiful,” Lexa reassured her, looking at Clarke with heart eyes. 

For Lexa, Clarke was the most sexy and beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was ready to worship her fiancée. 

“Damn Lexa…please…so good,” Clarke said between moans. She gave into her pleasure as Lexa’s hands cupped her breasts and slowly caressed her exposed skin, setting her body ablaze. 

Since she wanted more, Clarke adjusted her position so that one of Lexa’s legs was between her, putting pressure where she needed it the most. Lexa immediately got the message and bunched up Clarke’s dress so that her thigh was pressing directly between the Princess’s legs. 

Blue met green before Lexa started rocking back and forth. 

Clarke closed her eyes; the intensity of her feelings was too much to handle. She gasped at every thrust. She tangled one of her hands into Lexa’s brown locks, getting in sync with her movements. She tugged on Lexa’s chest binding with her other hand, managing to put her hand underneath to cup the brunette’s breast.

This action by Clarke gave Lexa a new purpose as she moved more forcefully without being rough. She knew she was doing the right thing due to all the noises that Clarke and herself were letting out. Right there, Lexa decided that hearing Clarke moan with her sexy, raspy voice was one of her favorite things. 

They both started to get even more heated. The rocking became eager as they got closer to fulfilling their desire. 

Lexa moved closer then started placing kisses on Clarke’s breasts. She finally took one nipple in her mouth, making a loud, low moan escape Clarke’s lips. 

Suddenly Clarke felt her whole body shake and give into her pleasure. 

Lexa was holding herself back, wanting to last as long as she could. Clarke whispered a tired “let go,” and Lexa did, allowing herself over the edge. 

They exchanged a few kisses as they both came down from their bliss. For a while, they just stared at each other. 

“I missed you,” Lexa said, settling next to Clarke and laying on her side. 

“I missed you too, I was going crazy. That felt so good,” Clarke replied, smiling towards the Knight. 

“I agree, I didn’t know that could feel so good,” Lexa jokes, not taking her eyes off Clarke.

“By the way, you are way overdressed,” Clarke said as she tugged on Lexa’s chest binding. 

Lexa quickly removed it over her head, leaving the two of them topless. 

“Now we are even,” Clarke placed her palm over Lexa’s heart. 

Lexa was in awe, simply loving this movement.

“This looks good on you,” Lexa replied as her fingers traced the pendant and the necklace dangling from Clarke’s neck.

“I’m happy to have them. They make me feel special because it means that you choose me.”

“And you choose me too Klark.”

“Will you tell me about your trip?” Clarke asked, curious. 

“Of course. We scouted the areas around Tondc and then we moved on to Arkadia. We captured a total of twenty-five criminals and banished, they all had been contacted by this man. Some were in on it, some declined. Either way, we locked them up so we can continue to sort this out,” Lexa answered.

Lexa stopped for a moment, moving a loose lock of hair from Clarke’s face and placing it behind her ear.

“We are going to get them Klark, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Lexa reassured her love. “They gave us some information that we can pursue to find more clues. We have people following those leads now.” 

“I know you will get them. I feel safe with you,” Clarke responded. 

“And now, thanks to your father, I don’t even have to leave this room,” Lexa said, laughing. 

“I know, we have to talk to him and my mom,” Clarke said, still with her hand on Lexa’s chest. 

“Yes we have to, but we have no need to rush. He has a lot of things going on right now and I like the new arrangements,” Lexa explained. 

“True. Now… should we get ready for bed?” Clarke asked seductively as she got out of the bed and pushed her dress all the way down her legs leaving her in nothing but her underwear. 

Lexa’s eyes widened, Clarke’s body was amazing. She couldn’t wait to trace patterns on her milky white skin. She took a moment to take it all in before doing the same, staying only in her undershorts. 

Now, it was Clarke’s turn to stare. 

They both got into bed, kneeling on the bed and staring at each other. Clarke traced all of Lexa’s scars and kissed them softly. Lexa moved her hands up and down Clarke’s upper arms as if giving her permission to continue with her intimate search. 

“Can you tell me about your scars and tattoos?”

Lexa sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and placed a small kiss on her lips. “We have all night, love, and I really want to know.”

The atmosphere changed, their passion for each other's bodies became more about getting to know the story of every angle and curve. 

Lexa started with the scars, then proceeded with the tattoos. Clarke interrupted here and there with questions or sometimes to tell a story of her own. 

In this moment, they realized their love was true. Even though they had a hunger for each other’s body there was more depth to their relationship. 

Eventually sleep took over. The Knight and the Princess fell asleep holding each other tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut, should I keep the smut ?


	24. Chapter 24

No one bothered them through the night or the morning after. Lexa woke up with her arms around Clarke, who had her face against her chest. Carefully, Lexa removed some of the wild blond hair covering Clarke’s face so that she could take a good look at her. 

A smile spread across Lexa’s face as she took in the scene. This was the first of many nights they would get to spend together, thanks to the King’s new plan for sleeping arrangements. The Knight continued to watch her Princess sleep as she caressed her face softly. She knew that she was deeply in love with Clarke and would do everything in her power to protect her. 

Today was the day Lexa was to start her Knight lessons with Clarke. During her time away, she had been gathering supplies and the necessary equipment to have what she needed for the Princess’s training. 

* * *

Before coming to meet Clarke the night before, Lexa had stopped by the shed to store most of the stuff she brought with her for Knight lessons. Then she updated the King as quickly as she could to get back to her guard duty and finally reunite with her love. There was just one thing still missing: she had to go pick it up before the day started. She really wanted to surprise Clarke with this last item. 

* * *

Lexa managed to wiggle out of Clarke’s warm embrace without waking her up. She walked quietly to the corner of the room and looked for a fresh pair of clothes, quickly changing into them. Once ready, she slowly opened the door to leave. She knew Clarke probably wouldn’t be very happy with her for disappearing, but she wanted to do this for her. Lexa just hoped the surprise would be worth it. 

When she closed the door behind her, she almost laughed out loud. In front of the door, Lexa saw a very sleepy Anya standing there with a very joyful Raven next to her. 

“What, Anya? Did this lady keep you up all night?” Lexa teased, trying to hide a smile. 

“Shut up. But actually, yes, she did keep me up all night, but I’m not mad about it,” Anya responded, not amused.

“Wow, way to go Raven,” Lexa complimented. “You know what, I can see you have a nice glow today.”

“What can I say? My woman is amazing. Last night she showed me how capable her fingers are…” Raven said, looking delighted. 

“And that’s my queue to go. Anya, she is still sleeping. I will go get Lincoln and send him over to relieve you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“We got this. Although, I would be worried if I were you. Once she wakes up and sees you’ve left, you are going to be in so much trouble,” Anya replied. 

“I know, but I’ll make it up to her later,” Lexa said confidently. 

“Taking a gamble I see. Just go,” Anya replied, pushing Lexa to get on her way. 

Anya stood outside the door while Raven went inside and laid in the bed with a sleepy Clarke. 

Meanwhile, as Lexa left the castle, she couldn’t stop thinking about how she and Clarke had fooled around last night. Clarke’s breasts were something she would forever be grateful for. 

Raven screamed when she felt Clarke’s hand sneak up her torso. “Clarke, what the fuck?!” 

“Raven?” a very sleepy Clarke asked, looking disoriented. “What are you doing here? Where is Lexa?

“She said she had something to do; she left a while ago. Anya, and probably Lincoln, should be outside and with us until she returns.”

Clarke looked annoyed. 

Raven ignored her glare and continued, “But tell me, what happened last night? I’m pretty sure you were about to feel me up, you kinky Princess.”

“Agh, you are horrible,” Clarke responded as she got out of the bed. “Lexa is going to be in so much trouble.”

“So are you going to tell me what you two did?”

“No.”

“Pleaseee,” Raven squeaked. 

“We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you’re wanting to know,” Clarke stated, not even looking at Raven as she was trying to hide her blush. 

“But you did something…” Raven said suggestively. 

“A Princess doesn’t kiss and tell,” Clarke responded, laughing as she began to select her outfit and brush her hair. 

“You tease!” Raven complained. 

Clarke finished getting ready before continuing with her day. 

* * *

Lexa was back right after lunch. She didn’t think she'd take so long, but she was stopped several times as people thanked her for saving their Princess. She made a quick trip to the shed to leave almost everything she had gotten that morning, then locked it to make sure it was all safe and not accessible to anyone but her. 

Before going to find Clarke, Lexa also stopped by Clarke’s room to drop a special something off as well. 

* * *

Clarke had finally finished her poetry class. She had been really bored and it didn’t help her to get her mind off where Lexa had gone. She was day dreaming of last night when she finally realized Lexa was back. The Knight was leaning against the wall looking straight at her. Clarke couldn’t help but think how sexy Lexa looked, she noticed how the tunic was a good look on her and she realized she wanted to take it off right there and then. 

Octavia and Raven noticed the change in their friend’s mood. When they followed her gaze they both saw Lexa.

“Finally! You took forever. Anya! My room! Now!” Raven shouted, getting everyone’s attention, including the instructor. 

“You don’t give the orders here,” Lexa said, raising an eyebrow and without moving an inch.

“Pleaseeeeee,” Raven pleased, almost begging Lexa.

Lexa looked over at her cousin who just looked shocked, she would always be surprised by Raven’s boldness.

“Have fun, and be gentle with my cousin,” Lexa teased as she stayed there waiting for Clarke. 

When the class was over, Clarke made her way to the Commander as soon as possible. 

“Where the hell did you go?!” Clarke said through her teeth, looking upset.

“I had something to take care of. Why? Did you miss me?” Lexa teased, looking a little bit cocky. 

“You are a dork sometimes you know but yes, I missed you. I just got you back, and last night was amazing, so when I woke up I didn’t expect you to not be there,” Clarke answered. “I almost touched Raven seductively by the way…” 

“I know, I didn’t want to leave you there but I really had something to do. I’ll show you in a moment. As for Raven, that is funny,” Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile. 

Clarke smiled too; she was glad Lexa was back. There was a slight change in their dynamic, every day it was just so easy to interact with each other. Every day they spent together, their relationship got better and better. 

“Ready for me to show you?” Lexa asked proudly. “I have some surprises for you, which is the reason for my absence.”

Clarke’s mood immediately changed: she was no longer angry but grateful. 

“Sure!” Clarke squealed. 

“Let’s go to your room,” Lexa said, trying really hard not to hold Clarke’s hand while she led the way. 

The closer they got to the bedroom, the more excited Clarke got. 

Slowly, Lexa opened the door and walked in first, then before Clarke could take a peek at what was inside she gave her a little kiss.

“Okay, now look,” Lexa instructed when their lips parted.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s surprise right away. On the bed, there were a pair of pants, one set of boots, three white long sleeve shirts, and two dark blue tunics.

“Hey, you have to look like one of us if we are going to do this,” Lexa said nervously while Clarke got closer to the bed and inspected her gifts.

The Princess grabbed the dark blue tunic and looked at it more closely. Her fingers slowly traced the grey stitches in the middle, representing Skikru’s alfa and stars symbol. 

“Lexa…” Clarke finally whispered after a couple of minutes as she still admired the tunic. 

“You like it?” Lexa asked, hopeful. 

“I love it. This is amazing,” Clarke replied, still taken aback by Lexa’s gesture. 

“Wait, you haven’t seen the best part. Check this out!” Lexa said excitedly, as she went over to her bed, which was being used to take up space in the room and hold miscellaneous items. She retrieved an item then held it up for Clarke to see. 

Clarke realized what it was right away. It was a shoulder pad just as the one Lexa wore, but it had a bright blue sash instead of the red color on Lexa’s.

“Once we are official, you will be my partner. I want to give you the status you deserve,” Lexa added. 

Clarke took the shoulder pad out of Lexa’s hand without saying a word. Lexa could start to see tears forming in those bright blue eyes she loved. 

“So, do you accept the responsibility of being a Skikru Knight?” Lexa asked. She wanted to respect Clarke’s origin which is why she got those custom made tunics for her. She was hopeful that soon, the tailor would have to make more. 

“Yes, I accept,” Clarke answered softly, letting the tears out. This was part of her dream and Lexa was taking it seriously now. 

“You will start as my second, which means you are my apprentice. I will teach you everything about the Knighthood. I will also teach you how to to fight with or without weapons. We have to keep this a secret as you know your father’s stance on this. Only Triku and your friends know, mostly so that they can cover for us. At night, you and I will get ready and go to the training grounds. You will need to wear this hood and helm to conceal your identity. I think it is dark enough and we have enough people to cover for us that we should be fine,” Lexa explained. “I know this is a lot to take in. How does that sound? 

“That sounds wonderful. You don’t know how much this means to me. I will never be able to thank you enough for this.”

“Hey, you don’t have to. I want to do this for you and for us.”

“You are the best!” Clarke shouted as she jumped on Lexa to give her a quick kiss.

After a few kisses, Lexa and Clarke got ready to have dinner before waiting for it to get dark outside and head out for their first training. 

The pair walked out of the room and headed to the dining room. When they arrived, they noticed they were the only ones there which was rare. Clarke was usually the latecomer in the family, and was typically the last to arrive for meals.

Clarke and Lexa took a seat across from each other at the table, assuming they would be the only ones at dinner. They waited for the servers to bring in their dinner. 

“Oh hello, nice to see you here,” King Jake said as he entered the dining hall. “What are we having for dinner?” 

“I think it’s some kind of soup,” Clarke responded, trying not to look surprised as her father took his usual seat at the head of the table.

“Very well, let’s see how it tastes. So Lexa, how’s your shoulder?” King Jake asked, trying to start up a conversation.

“Back to normal, like nothing happened. I’m at full capacity,” Lexa answered proudly. 

“That black blood is a blessing. I’m sure Abby would like to document your progress as nightbloods are very rare over this land,” King Jake said. 

“Sure, I can stop by the medbay tomorrow,” Lexa replied, keeping her ‘Commander face’ on display. 

King Jake then opened a bottle of wine and served himself a glass. Then he also poured some into Lexa’s and Clarke’s cups. 

“So, Lexa. Tell me...are you single?” King Jake asked.

Lexa almost spilled her wine but she kept it together. Clarke’s eyes were wide. She was about to respond when the servers brought in their first course, an apple salad. 

“Yes, I am,” Lexa gave him a short answer.

“I heard you are allowed to marry and that your spouse would then become your equal serving as a second Commander,” The King added. “So, have you met your perfect man?”

“That statement is correct. And no, I haven’t met my perfect man and I never will,” Lexa answered.

“My apologies, I know that folks all have different interests,” King Jake continued. “See, Clarke hasn’t met a perfect man yet either, but that’s not something we’re worried about.” 

“The reason I would never meet my perfect man is because I do not have romantic feelings for men. I’m just looking for a female partner, ” Lexa answered calmly, doing her best to not sound nervous. 

Internally, Clarke was panicking. 

“Oh, is that right? I’m sure the right girl for you is just around the corner. So what are your interests? What do you look for in a girl?” King Jake pressed. 

“Dad, leave her alone. You are asking too many questions,” Clarke finally interceded in Lexa’s defense.

“What? I’m just trying to get to know Lexa. Also…have you ever been in a relationship?” 

This last question was intriguing, and something that actually Clarke wanted the answer for. She decided to let Lexa handle this one on her own. 

“I became a Commander at a young age; I have not had time for anything else. So no…I haven’t not been in a relationship. As for interests, I like strong women who are not afraid of being themselves and have a big heart.”

“Very well, thank you, Lexa. Do you have a type? How do you feel about blondes?” King Jake questioned with a smile.

“Dad!” Clarke shouted, looking clearly embarrassed. 

Lexa just drank more wine. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this was going to be happening right now. 

The servers came in with the beef soup and started serving it, giving Lexa a few minutes to think of a response. When they left, King Jake looked at Lexa expectantly. 

“I don’t really know if I have a type, but if I have to pick I would say blonde girls,” Lexa answered looking at Clarke.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the King.

“Very well, I might know someone like that. We’ll see what I can do for you,” King Jake said, looking satisfied with the answers. 

Clarke and Lexa were happy he left it at that. His focus changed from matchmaking to Triku and Knighthood business. 

After dessert, the King stood up, clearly tipsy, and said goodnight. The girls watched him walk to the direction of his bedroom, followed by his usual guards. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Lexa said, with wide eyes. 

“It was. I’m sorry about him. He gets like that, he has been playing matchmaker since I was born,” Clarke replied.

“But that is a good thing right? I mean it seems he was scouting me out for you.”

“I think so, but you never know with him. I don’t know what his intentions are; I never do,” Clarke replied honestly. 

“Well he is in for a surprise soon,” Lexa joked. 

“Oh I think he is,” Clarke said. 

“Why don’t we go back to your room and get ready?” Lexa suggested. 

Clarke didn’t have to be asked twice. She got up and soon the pair was en route back to the Princess’s bedroom. 

As soon as they entered the room, Clarke immediately started to undress in front of Lexa. She might have been a little seductive, especially when she pulled her skirt down. 

“Wow Clarke, you look so good. That blue tunic looks really good on you. It makes your eyes even more blue, if that is even possible,” Lexa said, completely in awe. Then she approached the Princess to give her a big kiss. “Okay, I would love to continue this but we have somewhere to be. Oh here, another little surprise.” 

Lexa pulled a key with a little bow from her pocket. Then she reached for Clarke’s hand and placed the key in her palm.

“What is this for? What does it open?” Clarke asked, a little confused.

“You’ll see in a little bit, let’s go. Put this on,” Lexa answered as she gave Clarke the hooded cloak and the helm. 

When Clarke was ready to go, the girls headed out. Lexa nodded at Lincoln and Anya who were guarding Clarke’s room to keep up with the pretense. Clarke followed Lexa close behind her, thinking she was the best fiancée ever. As they exited the castle, Lexa grabbed a lit up torch and made her way to the training grounds. 

When the Knight spotted the shed, she couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Here we are. We will train together here every night, and that right there is ours,” Lexa said while pointing at the shed.

“Is that the one you asked my father for permission to use?” Clarke asked. 

“Yes, the key you hold is for the lock. Why don’t you do the honors and open it?”

Clarke squealed a little as she ran to the shed. Lexa just watched her with pride.

“Are you joining me, babe?” Clarke asked, standing in front of the shed. 

“Did you just call me babe?” Lexa asked back. 

“Yes I did,” Clarke answered, as she pulled out the key and unlocked the shed. She removed the lock and took a deep breath before pulling open both doors to reveal what was inside. 


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. She had seen the inside of the shed before; her last memory of it was a wooden place in decay with chipped old paint and holes in the wood. Now the shed was impeccable and looked bigger than before. Lexa walked in and started lighting candles placed all around the shed. 

With this new lighting, Clarke was able to admire the inside better. There was a small table with two chairs against the back wall. A blank shield hung on the left wall with a lot of weapons hanging underneath. The arrangement was mirrored on the right side, but the shield had the Trikru symbol. 

The Princess removed her helm and placed it on the floor to take a better look. Instinctively she walked over the wall with the blank shield to admire the weapons. She took a closer look at the axe, bow, small sword, and dagger. As she continued through the shed, she noticed a rack with different clothing and two helms. In the corner, she spotted the jousting lances and some practice targets. 

When she moved to the other side to admire Triku’s shield, she noticed that on top of each shield was a small shelf. The shelf above the Triku shield was filled with books and trophies. 

“This is my stuff, your side is over there,” Lexa explained pointing over the empty shield.

Clarke followed and looked it over. “Hey, why is mine blank and there is nothing on the shelf?” 

“Well, that is yours to fill up. I have some books about Knight history that you can store there. The shield is empty because I think you will have a good time designing and painting the Skikru symbol. You are a great artist and I didn’t want to have anyone else do it.”

“That is so thoughtful. I can see all the hard work you put into it, this looks incredible. You didn’t have to do all of this.” Clarke looked around once again, in awe. 

“You are right, I didn’t have to do it, but I wanted to because I’m taking this seriously. My objective is to teach you everything I know. This shed will help achieve that, this is our space to train but also a safe place to be just us...Klark and Lexa. Here, I’m not the Commander of the Twelve Clans. Here, I’m just a girl in love. What do you think?”

“Lexa, you are amazing. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met.” Clarke walked over to Lexa and wrapped her in a hug. “I can’t wait to make all these memories and create stories together in this space.”

“I like that. I just want you to know that you are my light, Klark. I was in a very dark place before–thinking that love was a weakness. But you changed that. You made me realize love is actually strength,” Lexa whispered while holding Clarke in a tight embrace. 

“I love you and I’m here whenever you are ready to share your story,” Clarke whispered back, suddenly at a loss for words.

“I will soon. I love you too.” Lexa was grateful Clarke didn’t push her to open up about that dark story from her past. 

The pair shared a small kiss, feeling content.

“Wait, I have something else I need to show you,” Lexa said excitedly, then made her way to a small chest next to the table that Clarke hadn’t noticed before.

From where she was standing, Clark could see that inside the chest were candles, blankets, pillows, and something wrapped in a black cloth. Lexa picked up the mysterious item and turned toward Clarke. 

“That is a lot of candles. I mean, there are already a lot out here…” Clarke inquired. 

“There are never enough candles,” Lexa replied quickly, acting almost offended at the suggestion that there were too many candles. “Anyway, here, this is for you. I had to go pick it up today. A blacksmith made this as a favor. I think starting today, you should carry it with you at all times.” 

Lexa slowly unwrapped the black cloth to show Clarke. At first, the Princess only saw glimpses of gold and silver, but soon she could see it: her very own sword. Lexa placed it horizontally in Clarke’s hands for her to take a better look. The sword was beautiful. The handgrip was gold with small blue details, and the blade shone brilliantly. It was so bright that Clarke almost missed the detail on the steel... an engraved griffin right before it connected to the handgrip.

“Check this out,” Lexa said, moving the blade so that more light could reflect from the steel. 

When Lexa did the movement, Clarke could see the griffin shine even more, and suddenly her initials popped up. 

“Last names are a big deal for the Knighthood, so I wanted to represent yours in a different way. I hope that is okay…”

“You are kidding, right? No one had ever given me something like this before–something so thoughtful and carefully planned. I don’t know what to say,” Clarke asked incredulously without taking her eyes off the sword. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Here, take it, It’s yours,” Lexa said, handing the sword to Clarke. 

Immediately, Clarke realized it was light, lighter than Lexa’s sword by the looks of it. She also admired the details, looking closely and becoming completely entranced by the sword. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Clarke asked, intrigued by the thought of how long it must have taken for Lexa to put everything together. 

“The day after the tournament. I had a nightmare that night.” Lexa spoke softly, keeping Clarke in an embrace but at arms length to be able to look into her eyes. “We were in the carriage and suddenly I wasn’t on it anymore. I could see you in it as it moved towards the forest, but I couldn’t reach you. I did everything I could to get to you but nothing happened. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and out of nowhere, two men appeared and pulled you out. You tried to defend yourself but eventually they overpowered you. When I was finally able to get to you, it was too late. That is when I understood that your life matters to me above all, above the Knighthood and the coalition. I decided to teach you and do it right.”

Clarke looked up to meet Lexa’s gaze as tears fell freely from her eyes. Lexa wiped the tears away gently using her thumb without saying a word. Both just stared at each other intensely until Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s, initiating a passionate kiss. 

“I love you Lexa. I can’t believe you did all of this for me. I won’t disappoint you, I will be your perfect second. I just want you to know that if something happens to me it will never be your fault, okay?” 

“I can’t live without you,” Lexa answered sincerely. 

“Me neither,” Clarke replied. 

“We do not have to worry about that now. We are here now and we are together. Are you ready to start your training?” 

“Yes, more than I’ll ever be.”

Lexa walked back to the chest, grabbed a book, and opened it to a certain page. 

“This is a fun little book–it has information about Triku’s Knights. Basically all you need to know. It has Triku’s Knight code of honor, here…” Lexa showed the open book to Clarke. 

**Code of Chivalry:**

**\- To protect children and the weak.**

**\- To serve and defend the clan.**

**\- To be generous and honest.**

**\- To live by honor and for glory.**

**\- To help widows and orphans.**

Clarke read each line carefully, not wanting to miss anything. It was rather simple but she knew the meaning behind each one was so powerful. She nodded towards Lexa to let her know when she was finished. 

“Alright, put your hand on the page. I, the Commander of the Twelve Clans, swear to take you in as my second, if you agree to follow our Knight’s code. Do you accept?” Lexa asked seriously as she pulled her sword out and placed it on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I accept.” Clarke replied quickly and without hesitation. 

“Excellent. Let’s start then,” Lexa said as she put her sword back. “Now your sword is lighter and thinner than most. This is because it serves a double purpose–it’s designed for you to be able to hide it under your dress or skirt,” 

Lexa got closer to Clarke and took the sword out of Clarke’s hands. She showed her how to hide it first using a sword holder that she had to wear around her waist. Then, Lexa placed the sword back in Clarke’s hand for her to hold. This time she kept her hands on top of the Princess’s to help her guide the movements. Clarke tried really hard not to think too much about how Lexa’s strong body was pressed into her back and how they were moving together. 

This exercise lasted around thirty minutes, Lexa explaining each sword movement as she demonstrated it. The next thing they practiced was the motions of how to hide the sword, hold it in place, and retrieve it when needed from the holster. Lexa grabbed a skirt from the clothing rack and put it over Clarke’s pants for practice. She made her practice the move over and over again. Getting the sword out was complicated as she had to do it sideways instead of grabbing it and pulling it up as Lexa and everyone else did. 

Clarke then walked around the shed to test how the holster and the sword felt. I wasn’t uncomfortable at all, and the puffy skirt did a good job of hiding it. She knew that in order for it to work, the holster needed to be at the right angle so that she could keep it on the side of her hip and reach it quickly. 

“Clarke, you are a natural. You are doing so well and this is just the start,” Lexa complimented, once she was satisfied with the progress Clarke had shown. She could draw the sword more quickly each time. “You should practice this more when you are wearing your usual dresses.”

“Thank you. It is only because of you, you are a great teacher. Can I ask you something?” Clarke asked, looking directly into Lexa’s eyes. 

“Yes, what is your question?” Lexa responded. 

“Did you start as a second too?” Clarke inquired. 

The question took Lexa aback a bit as she was expecting something related to the training they were doing at that moment. 

“Yes I did. I became Anya’s second when I was ten. Everyone who wants to be a Knight needs to be someone’s second while they train,” Lexa answered.

“Why so young?” Clarke asked, curious about Lexa’s training.

“I wasn’t supposed to start until I was thirteen, but something happened. Suddenly Triku’s Knight house became my home. That is not an easy story for me to tell. I do want to share it with you, but not now. We are finally getting time for some training and there is still a lot to cover. Would that be okay with you? Can we leave it for another day?” Lexa asked nervously, she didn’t want to bring that up now when they just started training. 

“Yes, whenever you are ready,” Clarke said, getting closer to Lexa and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Thank you Klark, I love you.” Lexa was ready to move on from thinking about her past to the next activity. “So, are you ready for some archery?”

Clarke just nodded, ready to continue with the training. Lexa told Clarke to go get the bow from the wall. From the moment the Princess held it, Lexa knew that Clarke was going to be a natural.

“Have you ever held one of these before?” Lexa inquired, pointing at the bow.

“No, I’ve seen people use it though. Why?”

“It’s just the way you hold it, it’s like you’ve done this before.”

“I haven’t, but I’m ready,” Clarke said with determination.

“Perfect. Okay, now let me show you,” Lexa responded as she took the bow from Clarke.

The Knight then proceeded to show her how to use the bow. After a few minutes, she gave the bow back to Clarke who held it up immediately, ready to aim. Lexa moved around so that she was now behind Clarke, her arms also reaching for the bow. Clarke could feel the front of Lexa’s body pushed against her back, causing her to get wet with arousal.

“Concentrate. I can feel your heart beating faster,” Lexa said in a serious tone trying to hide the fact that she was also affected by this. “Here…”

Lexa gave Clarke a single arrow, then showed her how to hold it up against the string.

“It’s all about the aim. There is a feeling you get once your eyes are set on something. When you get that feeling, just let go,” Lexa explained. “Ready to try it?” 

“Let’s do it,” Clarke answered.

“I have some targets set up outside. Put your hood on–your hair is definitely a giveaway. It’s kind of dark, but I’ll light some torches around the area.”

“Are you sure we aren’t going to get caught?” Clarke asked.

“I can’t be sure of not getting caught, but what I’m sure of is that I covered all my bases. Your father knows I’ll be here practicing in the night. I told him I might have one or two students, I didn’t tell him who. He didn’t seem to mind.”

“Since it’s late at night, he probably thinks I’m asleep. So no reason to doubt there,” Clarke said.

“Exactly. Okay, give me a second,” Lexa replied, then began with the torches. She placed a few around the target, then lit some more out by the shed. It gave them enough light to see everything without being overdone. If someone were to see them from afar, they would see the lights and two figures but couldn’t detect who exactly the figures were. 

“Now, use the movements that we practiced. When you feel ready just pull the string back, aim, then shoot,” Lexa explained. “You might not get it on the first try but don’t worry, we have plenty of arrows to use before we have to go retrieve them.” 

Lexa then placed a large arrow quiver right by Clarke’s feet.

Clarke settled into her position, raised the bow, pulled the string, and pointed the arrow at the target. When she let go, the arrow just made it a couple of feet away. 

“Pull the string back more. You got this. Again,” Lexa said. 

The Princess kept practicing. It was rocky at first, but when the first arrow hit the end of the target, Clarke got excited. After an hour, Clarke was expertely hitting the target dead center almost every time.

“You are a great shot, a total natural with that,” Lexa complimented. She could tell that the Princess was a fast learner and she had an amazing technique. 

“One more arrow, want to play a game?” Clarke asked. The confidence in her voice caught Lexa by surprise.

“What kind of game?” Lexa looked at Clarke suspiciously. 

“We are going to have a bet with this last arrow. If I shoot this arrow and it is a perfect bullseye, I get to take control tonight in bed. If it’s not a perfect bullseye, then you get control. Deal?” Clarke asked with a smirk. 

Lexa was speechless. This was not what she was expecting. Secretly she loved the idea and the challenge.

“I’m in, although this is technically a win-win situation. Good luck…” Lexa said, excited for the outcome. 

“Alright!” Clarke chirped as she positioned herself to shoot. She thought to herself:  _ come on, patience, feel the wind, aim, let it fly.  _

Lexa was in awe as she saw Clarke in full concentration, clearly following the steps she had taught her earlier. 

A moment later, Clarke let the arrow fly. She hit the target exactly in the middle, making her the winner. 

“I did it!” Clarke shouted excitedly. 

“Yes, you did. Congratulations,” Lexa replied, pretending to be mad. 

“Oh stop that, you love it.”

“I’m the Commander of the Twelve Clans, no one controls me,” Lexa replied in a serious tone.

“What happened to ‘with you I’m just Lexa’? Anyway, if you are a good Commander I might be able let you have me as a midnight snack…” Clarke teased looking directly into Lexa’s eyes. 

Lexa blushed furiously, understanding the meaning behind Clarke’s words. 

“If you let me do that, you’ll be screaming my name all night.” Lexa inched closer to Clarke. 

“That’s the plan,” Clarke said seductively before leaning in and kissing her fiancée. 

Both girls smiled at each other after their short kiss. This was their first kiss out in the open, even if it was pitch dark outside. Nevertheless, they understood the meaning. 

When it was time to take down the training materials, Clarke spoke up. “You know what? I changed my mind. I’m in control starting now. And my first order is for you to put everything away while I wait. Oh, and take off your tunic and shirt, I want to see those arm muscles,” 

Lexa rolled her eyes but did what she was told. She removed her clothing slowly, teasing Clarke. She then proceeded to pick up the arrows and collect the torches. She put everything back in record time as she wanted to get things going and not waste another second. She shoved it all back into the shed and closed the doors, leaving everything an unorganized mess to deal with later. She made sure Clarke had her sword and book before locking it. 

“Here, take the key,” Lexa said, as she gave Clarke the key to keep. “You know, Your Highness, I have to get dressed or else our intentions will be obvious.”

Clarke nodded, replacing her helm and hood. She waited for Lexa to put her shirt and tunic back on. Once she was done, Clarke nearly dragged Lexa through the castle by the tunic. The castle halls were empty, but still they needed to be cautious, so Clarke kept her cool. 

When they turned the corner, they could see Lincoln and Anya standing guard outside Clarke’s room. 

“You are back! Tell me, did you shoot Lexa by mistake?” Anya asked in a low voice. 

“Shut up, no I didn’t” Clarke answered, rolling her eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me? I can see your eyes even with the helm on” Anya asked.

“Empleni! You two are dismissed for the night,” Lexa said.

“Geez…alright we will be on our way. Just keep it quiet,” Anya whispered to the couple. 

Lincoln tried hard not to laugh, gaining a nasty stare from Lexa.

The Knights finally started walking away from the room, leaving them alone.

As soon as they entered the room, Clarke pushed Lexa towards the bed. The Princess straddled her Knight before throwing her helm somewhere in the room… 


End file.
